Hero to be and the Embodiement of Awesome
by KleineVogel
Summary: Revolutionary fiction, Where Prussia decides he'll train America to fight. Warnings: yaoi, joint written, human names used half the time, and um... a bit of historical inaccuracy... it's mostly smut people.
1. In which we meet

This is a joint story between myself and Akuoni.

_Disclaimer:_ neither of us own Hetalia. (there is not near enough Prussia to make it true)

_Warning:_ Prussia x America. They're both guys. Nothing yet but doesn't mean there's no plotting behind it.

* * *

The teen fretted, wearing a hole in what was probably a really expensive rug. And older gentleman, wearing a coonskin cap and a strange smile, watched him with no little amount of amusement. Neither spoke yet. The teen too strung up on his nerves. The man just uninterested in anything but the way the younger prowled, looking like a wild tiger in a too-small cage.

"Calm down," He said finally. The other shot him a glare and shook his head. He quirked an eyebrow and the boy sighed, flopping down in a chair with as much dignity and grace as a herd of buffalos. The man brought a hand to his face and shook his head. "What are we going to do with you Alfred?" he asked, only half-jokingly.

"I know Benjamin," the boy moaned, placing his head in his hands and his shoulders began shaking, "I... I Just... I don't know what to do! We always fought alongside him! For the love of god... We were France's enemy! And now we turn to him after ... after... We beat him! His army is weaker! He can't help us militaristically! We need military aid! We need someone who can teach us how to fight!"

He propelled to his feet and resumed his restless pacing. Though this time he seemed worse, his head tossing and movements jerky. A wild stallion in a corral. Annoyed, Benjamin told him to get some rest. He nodded absently and retreated, heading down the labyrinthine corridors towards his room.

It wasn't an uncommon sight to catch him at France's place. The silver haired man, if you really wanted to call him that, enjoyed it here. Besides once word reached his ears that England's brat was throwing a fit he had to rush to Francis to see if the news was true. If anything happened with Arthur, Francis would be among the first to know. The man smiled his ruby eyes showing his glee at the thought of what would hopefully come, a fight. He thrived off fighting, was born for it, from it.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he passed one of the sitting rooms. 'We beat him! His army is weaker' ah if France could only hear those words. His steps paused though catching the tail end of the rant. Slowly a grin spread across his face. The grin on his face didn't bode well for others though; it usually meant there was a trick up the male's sleeve. The brat needed someone to teach him how to fight? Now there might be a job worthy of someone as awesome as him.

After all England did need to be knocked down off his high pedestal. And the kid was right, France was pathetic at fighting. He turned on his heel and headed back for the lounge barely catching as the kid left the room. Well the older gentleman (old fart) in the room wasn't what he wanted anyway. Still wearing the grin he followed the boy waiting to see how long it took him to get hopelessly lost. "Only then will my awesome help will be required."

Alfred was soon about ready to strangle something. How Benjamin could find his way in this maze was beyond him. Alfred could follow a deer for six miles and be able to get to the nearest town unerringly. But he was lost in a building! It was only the barest force of will that kept him from exploding with incandescent anger. He growled and stopped, feeling a tingle against his senses. He pretended not to notice as his hand slowly, ever so slowly, reached to his knife. It, and his gun, was hidden away. He was still a little paranoid. The natives appeared and vanished like wood smoke. He was jealous, remembering when he could still do that, and frightened, he could no longer remember how to.

"I do not like being watched," he muttered to his unseen stalker, though it sounded like he was talking to himself. And turned, lunging with his vicious hunting knife pointed at the silver haired male that had been concealed. His eyes widened and he attempted to backpedal mid-lunge, recognizing that this was a nation and not a human spy. He let the knife hit the ground with a clatter, but his forward momentum propelled him into the other rather forcefully.

It was amusing to watch the nation wanna be wander about France's halls. Obviously he had no clue where he was headed and his irritation kept growing. It was rather hard not to burst out laughing watching him, but somehow he managed. The amusement turned to interest as he noticed the other male shift to attack. He had done it slowly as if not to alert anyone but it was still plain to see.

He had been prepared to grab at the knife soon as the boy attacked. Better a knife than a gun. Though the knife was dropped mid lunge, poor fighting there, and he was met instead with a surprised kid instead. 'Schiesse kid' he thought attempting to remain upright. Unfortunately the kid was strong, and he was unprepared to be tackled like this. They both toppled backwards, and refusing that the awesome him ever be on bottom of anything, even if it was a fall, the silver haired male rolled them soon as they hit the floor. His body hated that but years of fighting had taught him up quick no matter how hard the fall. "Hell kid you sure know how to great your awesome new teacher" he said grinning. With this kid's strength there might finally be someone for him to spread his awesomeness to.

He looked up at the silver-haired guy hovering over him somewhat dazedly. He had fought a guy who did the same thing once, but for the life of him he could- oh yeah... He grinned up at him, filing the fact that the guy said he was Alfred's new teacher away to ask later, and twisted. His jacket slipped off and he grabbed the underside of the other mans arms, using them for leverage as he pushed himself downwards. He slipped completely under and behind, and rolled awkwardly to his feet, passing the knife and slipping it back into its holder as he did.

"Can't teach a guy what he already knows Hessian." He said, the grin still in place as he finally figured out the accent. Germanic. He shrugged loosely, "I wasn't expecting a nation though. I thought you might be one of... The British Empire's spies..." He quirked an eyebrow at the guy, wondering if he had met him. When he was little everyone wanted to colonize his land... Most left. His eyes flickered minutely as he resisted the urge to scan the room for spies, and he ran a hand through his hair. He was terrified, and it translated into insane amounts of nervous energy. He needed to pace. It helped him reign in the energy in 'civilized' countries. He snorted in frustration. He wanted to hunt, to fight. He wanted to fight. He gritted his teeth and tossed his head impatiently.

"Damned French..." he grunted, they were equivocating about helping him and it was leaving him metaphorically clawing at the walls, "Can't they just say yes or no! Noooo~ of course not! They have to party and talk about the bloody damned weather. It's driving me utterly batty! I want to get started! I want to prove I can do this! But no one will let me!" He was breathing heavily and his eyes were fever-bright with anger and fervor. He believed in his people implicitly. He didn't believe he would win. He KNEW... His conviction was the conviction of one who believes what they were the ones in the right, the same fire that burned in him was the fire that burned in the Knights who fought against the Muslims in the crusades. He looked at the silver-haired man intensely and stared... through him and into a point only he could see, "I'll show them... I'll prove I can do this! Even if I have to stand alone... I can still do it!"

Again he was surprised by the colony brat. He stood up grinning in return, "It is the awesome Prussia, I am no push over English spy," he said laughing. He couldn't help it, tossing an arm around the excited youth's shoulders he pointed down the hall. "So you really headed to your room or should I steer you outside before I'm the one to blame for you doing something stupid?" he asked. Prussia looked closer at the boy; he didn't beat around the bush. He liked that. "Their French my boy, nothing is strait forward here. Besides didn't you kick Francis's ass recently? Real smart turning around now begging him for favors." he teased dropping his arm. Prussia wished there was another present just to see the youth leap at them.

A hand wave dismissed the rant, obviously none of them believed in him. This seemed like a stupid impulsive move from someone who had no idea what they were getting themselves into. He could agree with that though. And taking a look at the conviction in the other's eyes he could find a reason to stand with his claim. His voice dropped, done with mocking. "You honestly believe you can defeat him. You know some tricks but you lack the discipline." A shrug, God this kid was so much like him. It was easier to stand alone, friends were for the weak. "I shouldn't talk though after all I was there fighting France at your last little war. Well have fun standing alone, I'll let France know," he said his tone returning to the light mocking. His eyes glinted with mischief; after all he knew his way around here.

"I know... But it doesn't mean I have to like it," he huffed, crossing his arms to keep from tossing them about like an Italian. He ruffled his hair and smoothed it back down repetitively. "That's why Benjamin is the diplomat here. I'm just here to get trotted out like a prize workhorse to all our potential allies. A 'look at the good teeth and the fine coat and strong musculature and He stands at sixteen hand' hah! I'm just a ... a doll to be passed around. I'm going to be in Denmark next week, and someone said something about this place called Russia after that," He snorted and rolled his eyes, tugging the cuffs of his blue jacket. He didn't want to be running around asking for help. He had grown up with only minimal aid from anyone and he was expected to give up that freedom with a snap of the fingers? He wasn't going to stand for this. He inhaled deeply, trying to hold the reins on his temper.

"If I go to my room I'm going to break something," he admitted, tensing at the touch on his shoulder. He gingerly picked the hand up and off of himself and put a good couple of inches between them. He was not a tactile person with people he didn't know. And he was sure he didn't know this guy Prussia. And even so, England had some Germanic provinces that helped him. He nibbled his bottom lip absently and tried to think of something to do. Or something to say. He was about the same height as the guy, maybe slightly taller. But he knew size wasn't the only factor that won a war. He bit his thumbnail gently before speaking, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He had had time to stew and he was curious...  
"You said something about being a teacher? Why would you help me? What would you get out of this?"

"You're a feisty doll," Prussia replied. He motioned for the boy to follow, he was a boy after all, abet a tall boy but still a boy. He continued to talk headed outside "You know what you're supposed to do with feisty horses," he wasn't sure if the blonde was following him. But he knew that he would eventually. He grinned glancing back, "It might be better to be on your own, but lucky you have something we all want so maybe you'll be left intact" he crackled walking outside. He sighed enjoying the sunlight.

"The awesome me, is going to teach you how to win. You need me. I know how fighting is done," he replied. Prussia wouldn't lie and say he never lost a battle, but he would be the first to say that no one knew how to fight like him. In the end he got what he wanted, simple enough. "Daz geht dich einen feuchten scheissdreck an, "It was simple enough of an answer, what did anyone care why he did something? He wanted to damn well do it so he was. "Why you wanting to be independent suddenly? You'll be open to attack from the rest of us, what if France decides you're his? Then again with my awesome help wouldn't matter, you could take on Francis easily then." Prussia smiled again. That look from before in his eyes. He was doing this because it was a fight, and he be damned if he let this fight slip past him.

He bared his teeth in a vicious grin as he followed. He heard that all before and he hadn't changed his mind then. He wouldn't change his mind now. He snorted and tossed his head impatiently. Not liking the way the conversation was going. He looked at Germany slyly and then at his own hands. "How would you fight against an enemy that could learn to vanish like wood smoke? One that has the same face as the townspeople who are loyal to you? That wears the same clothes you do and talks the way you do. One that knows the terrain better than you could ever dream of."

"That is what they will have to deal with," He grinned, almost leering as he drew closer than was comfortable for himself. He stepped back, running a hand over his face. "Now if only that was all that was needed..." he whispered to himself, his face falling. He needed money. He needed professionals... Soldiers. Not hunters and tradesmen. But he could not teach them. There weren't enough people from the French and Indian War to teach the fresh-faced green recruits. He looked at Prussia, a challenge lighting his eyes.  
"Can you make an army do that? They already know the land. They have the will to learn. But they have no discipline. It will be tough... Maybe impossible. But if a person is as... Awesome... as you claim to be..." He left the sentence hanging.

"I wouldn't, I'd burn it all to the ground. But England loves you more than that," Prussia replied smirking. A brow arched as the other male leaned in closer. The threat was almost convincing, but since he knew there was no actual action behind those words yet there was no reason to be scared. As if he actually was ever scared; no awesome people did not become nervous or scared. He crossed his arms the brow still raised; his eyes still mocking the country wanna-be. They needed him. They just didn't know how much they needed him. That was how it always was.

"You doubt my awesomeness," he said a scowl gracing his mouth for a second. He accepted the challenge. He stepped closer invading personal space again. "I can turn your puny citizens into soldiers, but that's all I'll do for you. And you'll owe the awesome Prussia."

Prussia had to admit it was good to hear that the men already knew the land. They had no idea what hell they were signing up for but what did he care? Hopefully they were not as much of a lost cause as believed by him. Though, he was never wrong. Ah the price of being awesome. He already envisioned coming battles. The lust for it showed clearly in his eyes, he'd need a moment, or a dozen to calm down again. "Go run show horse before you're dragged around and have Francis's hands at your ass." He ordered still not stepping back.

Alfred laughed, more than if it were simply a joke. He knew deep down that Prussia spoke the truth. And that scared him. Not the first part, but the part about England. He didn't want to hurt his former caretaker, but he needed his freedom. He took a half step back as the Germanic nation invaded his space bubble, but otherwise didn't move. Despite the desire to move further away, retreat from the proximity. He hated that. Being forced to stand so close. It made him uncomfortable. But England didn't care that closeness made him nervous, and Prussia didn't know. Not that he was going to tell that jerk that...

"What will I owe you?" He asked curiously, one of his biggest sources of trouble. He HAD to know EVERYTHING. And he always wanted to know it NOW. He leaned forwards slightly in anticipation, his eyes gleaming with interest... And hope. A teacher. One who could train his men to greatness. Then he was called show horse... He gave a rather horse-like snort of annoyance... Which didn't help his protests at all. Though... He blinked, utterly baffled by what Prussia said next... about France. He tilted his head curiously, "What do you mean by that? Why would he want to have his hands there?"

Ah the blissful ignorance of a young nation-to-be. Who had a falsely prudish caretaker... That had refrained from giving the poor deprived lad... "The Talk"...

"There is nothing a non-awesome nation could give to me. We'll have to see if you become awesome enough for me to consider collecting my favor. If not, well this was a waste of my time." He replied waving a careless hand in the air again. Honestly there was nothing from there that he wanted, perhaps trade or something but that was for diplomats to figure out.

Prussia noted that whenever he got too close his new 'student' would back away. At the moment there was nothing to do with that information, but it was as amusing as hell. So he shoved that information back until he wanted to do something with it. Right now there was an eager faced kid in front of him who was just beginning to comprehend his greatness.

He laughed; there was nothing else to do as he was asked about France. Surely the kid was joking he couldn't be that naïve. Looking at the other again he noticed he was, and he laughed harder. Damn England really had kept the kid locked in a box. "Your caretaker didn't let you near France much did he?" he managed out once his laughed was reduced to a mocking smirk. "Well with a prime coat like yours I suppose that would be stupid. Francis would jump you at the spot." He tapped his lips looking thoughtful, "As your teacher I guess it is my job to inform you of such tasks." A once over of Alfred from head to toe had him slightly more interested in teaching the kid other things besides warfare.

Alfred gritted his teeth. Why that- he growled and narrowed his eyes, but otherwise did nothing. He didn't know enough about Prussia to be able to fight him. And of course the guy kept invading his personal space... All Europeans were the same, he snorted in annoyance. It was only because he needed training that he stayed with this guy. Something about him just... Alfred was easy to rile up, and Prussia seemed to know just which buttons to push.

A vein throbbed in his temple when Prussia laughed at his innocent question. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't know. He folded his arms over his chest and scowled. He was being mocked! He snorted, tossing his head impatiently. Not entirely understanding what Prussia meant.

"Why would I be anywhere near an enemy for?" he retorted, "In case you forgot... I was his enemy pretty much the entire time I've been in existence. And if he tries to jump me, I'll kick his ass again. I can handle my own in a fight. Watch." He looked around the immaculate gardens and scowled. He had hoped to- Ah~... He grinned impishly. France wouldn't mind if Alfred 'borrowed' a tree would he? He went over to one, a thick olive tree, probably centuries old, and uprooted it like it was a mere sapling. He flashed a Hollywood grin at the Albino. "What do you think?"

Prussia applauded, "If I ever need my trees up rooted I will be sure to send for you." He said. He was rather impressed with the show of strength. This kid had really good potential; damn he hadn't actually seen potential like this in a long time. Alright he'd admit it, to himself not aloud, he didn't know if he ever had seen potential like this.

Part of him hated to crush the hope of this kid. Especially when that smile said to give him a pat on the head and tell him he did well. Well, if he really wanted that he, damn he needed to remember his name, should just go back to Arthur right now.

This show didn't wipe the mocking smile off his face though. No matter what… you know it would be helpful if he remember the kid's name. Whatever, he'd hear it later and make sure to remember it then. No, no matter what this kid did it didn't change the fact that he was clueless in a lot of matters. Especially when it came to dealing with Francis, Prussia snickered, it would be more fun not to tell him. "Well you're here now kid. Dealing with Francis, and I'm sure your old fart will want you to talk to the country. After all you're the one that pointed out you're the prize workhorse to be won." Prussia couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. He was tempted to call the nation wanna be a mare considering the situation.

"Well you've proven you won't unwillingly let him fuck you over"

Alfred snorted, almost dropping the tree in his amusement, and put it back, carefully smoothing the ground down and dusting his hands off. That... was really easy to pick up for some reason. He tested the ground with a finger and ralized why. "No wonder it was so easy! You don't have a lot of rocks to anchor the roots like back home~" He said cheerfully, "man I thought something was wrong, but nope. It's just the soil. You guys are kinda... Oops! sorry. What where you sa-" a vein twitched. There was the horse comment again...

"Would you kindly refrain from insulting me? I may not have an official name, but still! You could ask what I'm called!" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance, unconsciously mimicking his caretaker. After a moment though, he threw up his hands and stalked back towards the house, not wanting to spend another moment in that arrogant jerk's presence. He growled and cracked his knuckles, wishing he was back home and able to go on a hunting trip or work as a temporary farm hand.

* * *

okay, now that you've read. REVIEW.

and if your feeling nice go check out some of our other works?

but mainly review.


	2. In which we argue and show off

This is a joint story between myself and Akuoni.

_Disclaimer:_ neither of us own Hetalia. (there is not near enough Prussia to make it true)

_Warning:_ Prussia x America. They're both guys. Nothing yet but doesn't mean there's no plotting behind it.

* * *

Prussia laughed, and grabbed the back of the kid's shirt. "You're right; I've given you lots of options of what to call me. Awesome would be most preferable but I've never asked what they call you," he said. That was the closest he'd ever come to as an apology. "So I'll ask now kid, what should I be calling you or do you prefer to be referred to as a horse?" Prussia knew that wasn't the case but he couldn't help himself. Making other's riled was something he excelled at. And usually he really enjoyed it but he didn't want his student to stalk off angry at him.

"Oh and other's presence my name is Gilbert. I'm sure you know how that all goes." He said letting go of the kid's shirt. An amused smirk still played about on his lips but that would never change. Not unless he was fighting, then… no he'd probably still be amused. "To be fair I'll join you whenever you meet up with Francis, I was here to see him anyway." He walked so that he was ahead of the wanna be nation…. No, future nation. The kid had him now; there was no way he was going to lose. Not to that jerk England. "And no, I will not stop. You've lived in a bubble far too long. Time you learn how dirty we all really are."

Alfred stopped as he felt the resistance on his jacket. He sighed and turned around, arching an eyebrow at Prussia. He was only slightly surprised the other had just now realized this... He smirked and shrugged, smoothing down his jacket. For a moment, he entertained the idea of punching Gilbert in the face and storming off... But that would be counter-intuitive... He ran a hand over his face.

"Call me Alfred... I don't have an 'official Country Name' yet... We aren't going to count our chickens before they hatch after all..." He shrugged, but his shoulders were tense. He wanted to be able to say what his name was. His official name... He shook his head to clear the gloomy thoughts from his head. "I'm hoping to be a democracy, but some of the guys say I might become a confederacy. I don't think I'd like to have a decentralized government though..." He looked thoughtful...And forgetting Prussia was there.

"Alfred? Really?" Prussia made a face at the name but what the hell it was the kid's name. He'd try to remember it this time. "And who cares? You better figure out an awesome name I'm not spreading my awesomeness to a country that can't have a decent name." he said not realizing at the moment that Alfred had stopped paying attention.

"You know your continent is called America because of my brother. He named it after an Italian, Americano" Prussia made a noise. It was a mixture of disgust and pride. He liked to brag about his little brother, mainly since he raised the kid. Though Gilbert wasn't so excited that the land had to be named after an Italian. It should have been named after a Prussian, even if he hadn't really done anything over there. Prussia nodded then looked at Alfred.

He scowled slightly snapping his fingers in front of the other's face. The guy had just dazed off on him! There he was, awesome Prussia, giving sound advice and he was day dreaming about what his government was going to be like! "Hey! Alfred, don't think about it. They won't ask your opinion anyway when it comes to that" Gilbert shrugged then gestured back to the doors, "Well, I know your name now. So that's done you can continue your rebellious child march"

Alfred jumped at the sudden sound, his attention drawn to it like a raptors gaze. Once he recognized it, he blushed in embarrassment. He was just in time to hear Prussia's remark about his mild 'tantrum'. He grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously. That little storming off was nothing compared to his REAL tantrums. But he wouldn't tell Prussia that... Let the jerk figure it out on his own...

"Let's just say... You don't want me to be angry..." he said cheerfully, "Bad things happen to other people when I'm angry." Though not always to just people... He had been annoyed at the taxes, frustrated by lack of true representation, and finally angered at being ignored. The Boston tea party could attest to that. ~Arthur never did like that colony~ Alfred mused thoughtfully. A sly grin appeared and he glanced at Prussia. He hadn't mentioned it because of the horse comment but now...

"What do you mean by dirty..? You take baths regularly don't you?" Alfred took baths in the lakes and rivers quite frequently. Despite the chilly waters, the baths were quite enjoyable. But England preferred to bathe indoors using water that had been heated. And took them far less often then Alfred did...

Gilbert raised a brow at the threat. It was tempting, to piss off the kid more. Obviously Alfred thought highly of temper tantrums. The look in Alfred's eyes was a challenge. Though, he was probably told to remain on his best behavior here. Perhaps when they went to the colony's home? Gilbert grinned slyly back to Alfred, challenge accepted. He'd see how ticked off he could make the country wanna be, and just see what Alfred thought of as 'bad things'.

"Bathe?" Prussia shook his head trying for once not to laugh at the naïve kid. "Note quite what I meant." He draped an arm around Alfred's shoulders a grin growing. "I suppose we could just head to a bedroom right now and I'll show you. After all they don't take too kindly to public nudity here despite Francis's own belief." He was having fun now poking at how little Alfred knew. The kid had all the strength in the world and no sense to go with it.

What did you think of my little tea party in the harbor?" he asked suddenly. He thought it was a fun idea. He got to dress up in old clothes and act like a lunatic for a night. He blinked when Prussia mentioned the bedroom, baffled. What did bedrooms have to do with getting clean? He shrugged, removing the Prussian's arm from his shoulder and getting a comfortable couple of inches away.

"Sure, why not?" ~It's not like I'm going to get to my meeting on time...~ He sighed. England had always been about punctuality... but France... Alfred had yet to see him and he had been here a week now. He looked at Prussia uncertainly, and an embarrassed blush began to appear. He got lost in the building easily and he had no idea where his room was... Maybe they could use... "Um... Yours?"

"Fine waste use of England's tea," Gilbert replied smirking at Alfred's reaction to his arm. Now, if it had been beer dumped into the harbor he might be a bit pissed. Okay scratch that he'd be pissed. Tea, not so much. Though, it was a good idea for a child's rebellion. "Would be more useful if you sunk any of his naval ships sitting about the harbor," he continued obviously his tendencies going towards warfare.

A predatory gleam came to his eyes at Alfred's of hand response. This might not be his most brilliant idea ever but someone had to teach the boy. Mentally cackling in his head Prussia motioned for the kid to follow. If this went right Gilbert would gladly tell the whole world the awesome him was first in seizing Alfred's vital regions. "We need to get you over your space issue as well, but I think this lesson can help that" he airily said walking back towards the house.

Inside Gilbert quickly headed towards his room. Or what he had deemed his room during his stay here. Once he made up his mind Gilbert didn't waste time getting it. And he decided about five minutes ago he wanted the rebellious English colony, Alfred.

"Eh. It was just something to get his attention." Alfred said and he grinned, that was... a simple way of putting it. The uptight Englishman had been nearly incandescent with rage. Of course he was freaking SCARY! But it was awesome beyond belief. Too bad it backfired... The nation had been even LESS willing to listen to him and had started putting harsher restrictions and higher taxes on him. He gritted his teeth. If only England had listened in the first place.

"I don't have a space issue," he sulked, but followed anyways. "I just don't like being touched by people I don't know all that well... Bi- England says I had a traumatic experience that had to do with being in close contact with strangers. It happened before I was an official colony though so I don't remember it... And besides. It's not a big deal. Everyone where I live stands a comfortable distance apart. Not all close up in each other's faces like you guys do." He chattered on, oblivious to the plotting going on in the Prussians' head.

"Yah let's throw the idiots tea into our harbor and see if he'll listen. Might as well just run to France while you're at it, wait you've done that part as well!" Gilbert laughed opening his bedroom door. He made a sweeping gesture for Alfred to go first a sly grin still on his face. "That will defiantly make him listen to you" he teased, "Doesn't matter now you have the awesome me now on your side." Prussia couldn't help but mention himself again, it was sheer habit (and downright bragging rights).

He made sure to step close to Alfred as he entered, "You have a paranoia and space issue," he replied enjoying the sulking. Gilbert tossed off his jacket though not after making sure the door was locked. He didn't doubt Alfred could break it down if need be, but there wouldn't be a reason to. Prussia moved across the room relaxing his attire hoping the boy would follow suit. "And you need to get up close in other's faces to make your point known here, else they won't listen. Right boy?" he asked looking back smirking.

"I didn't say it worked, only that I'd try it," Alfred shrugged, lifting his hands up as he did in a universal gesture of 'go figure'. Now if only his teacher wasn't so infuriating... He heard the subtle click of the door and looked up. He watched as Gilbert removed his jacket rather like a child would watch a strange adult... Which was actually a pretty accurate analogy. Alfred hesitantly, unbuttoned the cuffs of his jacket and unhooked the white cross-straps. His jacket was so confusing. Only one row of buttons was 'real', the other was for in case the front panel was soiled. Much like a chef's coat was designed.

"I suppose" He cringed at the closeness, but nodded. If Prussia said that's what was needed... then he'd suck it up and do whatever was needed to win... Even if something didn't feel right... He looked around the room, suddenly nervous. The air felt like an ambush, his senses were warning him about danger... But there was nothing there. No reason to be afraid... Or so he believed.

Gilbert laughed and walked back over to Alfred to help him with his coat. "Where is the strong conviction I heard earlier? And here I thought you believed in your cause Alfred" he said rather quickly making short work of the coat tossing it to join his own. He enjoyed the fact that Alfred dressed as a soldier; perhaps it was a sign that he was destined to be taught warfare by the great Prussia.

"Relax" he said if anything getting closer to the jumpy Alfred. His eyes still held the predatory gleam but he knew with this prey rile it up to much and it could strike back. Judging by the one encounter he had with already making the kid jumpy he'd strike hard. "We've already established I'm going to help you," Gilbert continued his voice dropping.

Fed up with his own padding around Gilbert shot a hand up into Alfred's hair the same moment he pressed his lips against the other male's. He hoped the surprise would get the other to open his mouth. It wasn't a simple chaste kiss to ease Alfred into this. No, just like everything else he believed in Gilbert plunged in head first. This rebellious little colony seemed to share his mentality, if not well he'd soon come around to his way.

"I still have it! And I Do!" He protested, shrugging Prussia off. He huffed as his jacket joined the pile, scowling nervously and fiddling with the cuffs of the long-sleeved white shirt he wore underneath. Since he refused to wear any clothes England had provided, he only had his uniform. Not that it mattered, he loved his uniform! Which is why he growled and picked up the jacket to carefully drape it over a nearby chair.

"I am relaxed!" he retorted angrily, turning back. He jumped as he realized their proximity and moved to back up. However he didn't have a chance to. His hair was caught in a surprisingly strong grip and he was forced into a kiss. He gasped and immediately began to struggle, pushing against Prussia to escape.

Gilbert didn't think twice sliding his tongue into Alfred's mouth. His hand tightened in the other's hair in response to the struggling. There was no letting go until he finished his exploration of Alfred's mouth or he ran out of air whichever came first. Seeing though the struggling was going to make things more difficult he pulled back just enough to speak against Alfred's lips. "You wanted to know, I'm showing you," he said the slight irritation creeping into his otherwise still mocking voice.

He had mentally laughed out the kid had run after his coat to straighten it. It was another trait that had rubbed off Arthur. At least he hadn't realized what most others tried to do in this situation, seize control. His hand stayed in the kid's hair to prevent him from running. "You asked why Francis would want his hands on your ass," Gilbert continued placing an open mouth kiss on Alfred's neck. "You wanted to know how dirty we became," he continued, another kiss along the neck. "You're wanting to become a part of this world. For England to stop shielding you," Prussia returned to the other's mouth kissing him again. "I'm just teaching you lesson one, so relax"

Alfred yelped as the hand on his hair tightened, a few hairs being ripped from their roots. He continued to struggle despite Gilberts words, but stilled as the Prussian continued. His breathing was quick and frightened. He was unsure and he didn't like not knowing what was going on... He trembled, wanting to escape, but didn't fight. He didn't let Gilbert back in his mouth though... It felt weird and he didn't like it. He winced as he pulled away to speak, feeling more hairs get pulled loose.

"I... What kind of lesson is this?" he asked. His hands trembled as he fisted them on top of Prussia's chest. He didn't move away, partially because he couldn't. Instead he looked at Prussia, his head angled slightly downwards to compensate for the minute difference in their heights. He was ... scared... He didn't ask for reassurance, this wasn't England and he was no longer a child... But he wished for it... Wished someone would tell him that things would be okay. But nobody did. All they talked about was war and revolution... Traitors and rebellion... His head was pounding... He was the whole of the thirteen colonies... The Revolutionaries... And the Loyalists... Maybe that was why he was so antsy... Why he had so much nervous energy... So tense and fidgety...

He tried to relax still... But with each second he grew more and more tense.

Gilbert sighed and relaxed his hand in Alfred's hair. "The only lesson where I will be kind Alfred," he replied feeling the other shake. Slowly as to not terrify the other more, his hand not resting on the back of Alfred's hand moved to undo the buttons of his shirt. He looked into Alfred's eyes, blue skies, he needed assurance. For all his boasting he needed someone to lean on.

'The strong stand alone,' Prussia thought but didn't have the heart to say it aloud. Instead he found himself forming the words, to tell him it would all be fine. Quickly he snapped shut his mouth before the words could be vocalized. That was for the mushy, weak hearted. Everything would not be alright. It never would be, the world was one fight after another, hell he'd make sure of that.

"If this is how you are before the war truly starts you will fall to pieces when it begins," Gilbert whispered finally looking away from Alfred. A small smirk returned to his mouth, "Breathe Alfred, at least you have an understanding teacher," he continued his hand finishing the last of the buttons. Both hands removed themselves and Gilbert stepped back. He hated to take things slow, but… he didn't want to break Alfred. At this point it still seemed possible… the boasting, the confidence… it was a cover he knew well. Everything rested on him.

He looked down at Gilbert in confusion. He still trembled, but otherwise he kept almost unnaturally still. He felt the buttons of his shirt loosen and soon his shirt hung freely. But he didn't move. He kept his eyes trained on Gilbert, following his movements. He smiled softly. Prussia may not have meant it to be a reassurance, but it was to the colony. Alfred nodded cheerfully. It was true what Gilbert said, he was too easily swayed. But he was also still only a confederacy after all... He had thirteen different people telling him what to do... thirteen different policies... the only reason he wasn't divided in his military opinion is because his Military Command was centralized.

He glanced at the door, almost wishing to escape... But he didn't leave... Instead he scratched his cheek and nervously approached Gilbert. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath... He held it for a moment and exhaled slowly, opening his eyes. He looked at the more experienced nation before him and slowly got closer. Close as they had been. He was still nervous, but ... He trusted Prussia to know what to do... He swallowed his nerves and leaned forwards slightly, questioningly. Only their mingling breaths hung between them now... This was what Prussia wanted him to do... right?

Prussia smirked, "Now this isn't so bad is it?" he asked not making another move on Alfred. Not yet at least. Instead he worked on getting rid of his vest and unbuttoning his own shirt. Slowly a hand moved into the younger man's hair, he watched for a reaction. Gott, this slowness was killing him. After this defiantly no more slow rounds, and teaching him how to keep Francis from leading him into a similar situation.

Gilbert tried again with the kiss, the first one had been to unresponsive. He pressed his lips against the other's his tongue darting out seeking entrance. The free hand of the Prussian moved lower to where he knew would make the colony jump. Hopefully this time getting a better response than before or this was going to be a very long afternoon of little satisfaction for him.

Alfred shook his head slightly. Not so bad at all... He started when he saw Prussia's hand move, but stilled and let it rest on his head. He licked his lips nervously as the Prussian closed the distance between them. He had braced himself for the rough kiss that Gilbert seemed to favor, but was pleasantly surprised by the gentleness. He felt the others tongue against his lips and shivered. He slowly parted his lips, but jumped, parting from the kiss with a squeak of surprise.

"Wh-wha-what was that?!" he yelped. He had enjoyed the kiss this time, but Prussia had done something that... He blushed hotly. He wasn't sure what emotion to be... Angry? Affronted? Appalled? He settled on completely freaked out. All his earlier calm out the window yet again. He backed away, not realizing what was behind him. He ran into the bed, the backs of his knees striking the oddly low footboard. His eyes widened and he choked back a cry of surprise as he fell, landing on his back with his lower legs dangling over the edge.

Let it be said that the universe had a twisted sense of humor… Alfred looked at Gilbert with wide eyes before a giggle escaped his lips. It was followed by laughter; Alfred couldn't believe his luck. First he declares war on his caretaker, then he goes running to his enemy for monetary aide, then a total stranger offers to help… And then … Alfred clapped a hand over his face. "I am such an idiot… First thing I learned was keep an eye on your surroundings… What do I do? I forget about the furniture… If this was home I could have been killed by wolves, bears or coyote… Or the mountain lions…"

Well, he was quick to accept that much was clear. Gilbert made a move to deepen the kiss but found the space directly in front of him surprisingly empty of one freaked out colony. He raised a brow at the stuttered question smirking, Prussia couldn't tell was appalled or excited over what the question entailed. Gilbert moved to close the gap again stopping only to grin at his luck.

"I have about as much mercy as them," Prussia warned watching, stalking closer. "Hope that you are calmer on your own soil," he replied any doubts he had been forming, not that Prussia ever doubted, vanished at Alfred's laughter. "Or you could just settle that I am awesome and therefore a perfect distraction," Gilbert continued moving above Alfred settling one knee between the other male's. His hands rested at either side of the colony's head as he looked down at him.

"I told you to relax," Gilbert teased waiting for Alfred to remove his hand. He wouldn't contradict the statement that this kid was an idiot. Only idiots challenged the British Empire when they had no military to fight it. "Relaxing keeps your mind clear to better observe, not that I mind this position."

He didn't lift his hand. He could feel the leg between his own, and the heat the other radiated above him. He felt a shiver run through him at what Prussia said and lifted his hand off his face slightly. He slowly lowered it and lay still, resisting the urge to squirm in discomfort. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer with the added heat of another body directly above him. At least his lower back wasn't bent backwards… He finally gave in and uncuffed his shirtsleeves. Then, arched his back to be able to pull the shirt off of himself.

"If you are aware of your surroundings you live longer." Alfred replied nodding as he partially folded his shirt, "If you don't pay attention you could get captured and scalped by the natives… Or killed by game… Or ambushed by the enemy." He looked up at Gilbert, holding his shirt loosely in his hands. "Could you please move so I can put this somewhere it won't get wrinkled… I don't have many nice shirts…"

Gilbert's smirk grew seeing Alfred resign himself to what was going to happen. This might not be as much work as it seemed just a few seconds ago. He watched as the other removed his shirt, ready to continue where the other had bolted. Though, he was stopped watching Alfred fold his shirt. Really? Growling Gilbert missed what Alfred said entirely or at least the bit about being aware of your surroundings. He caught the tail end of ambushed by the enemy. That amused him considering Alfred's earlier attack on him.

His amusement disappeared at Alfred's instance that he move away so that the kid could place shirt somewhere safe. Gilbert raised one hand grabbed the shirt and proceeded to crumple said shirt into ball and toss it over his shoulder, before shrugging off his own to land on top of it. "No," he snarled before leaning in to capture Alfred's lips again. His hand rested on Alfred's shoulder serving to keep the other pinned beneath him.

Alfred made a sound of dismay and tried to grab the shirt. He failed spectacularly. His lips were captured and he growled, straining against the hand holding him down on the bed. He reached up with his own hand, grabbing the wrist of that hand... And he began to apply pressure. Most people learned not to grapple with him... superhuman strength meant that it was a lot easier to break bones... crush them to powder.

His eyes narrowed into slits, and he glared angrily up at the man holding him down. This was not proper behavior. Sure kissing was considered rather taboo too... but he still saw people kiss in public. But nothing like this. And besides. He didn't have very many clothes! He needed to preserve what few he had... Not like this guy... He scowled, and his free hand shot up in an attempt to punch the jerk somewhere. Hopefully his chest and a few ribs would break.

Gilbert's face mirrored Alfred's as he pulled back from the kiss. "Let go of my wrist," he growled making no other movement. The pressure on his wrist was bad, but he had worse. Prussia was sure the colony could see the evidence of years of fighting etched into his flesh. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Alfred's other arm moving and sensing the worst he rolled off the other. His arm protested the movement seeing as it was still held by the idiot trying to punch him. "Blödes Arschloch," he said yanking his wrist free.

Prussia stood and walked over to where he had tossed the shirts. Glancing back at Alfred he picked up the colony's shirt. "This thing that important to you?" he asked holding it between two fingers as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever touched. "You worry over a feuchten shirt?" he sneered proceeding to rip the shirt.

"You ... ripped my shirt..." Alfred gaped for a moment. Once he regained himself... he saw Red. With an unholy screech, which would become the infamous Rebel yell later on, he launched himself off the bed and pulled out both the pistol and the dagger. He fired once at Prussia, aiming for the stomach, and flipped it as he hit the ground with a roll. On his way up, he caught the barrel and used the heavy handle like a club. Once on his feet, he was a blur of motion, his knife aiming to stab and tear the gun to bludgeon and break.

He didn't tire for several minutes. And even though he did, he didn't show it for several more. Eventually his berserk rage left him and he collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. He glared At the Prussian heatedly, but was so tired he could barely move. He rarely lost his temper so thoroughly, but... he looked at the devastation his misses had wrought and winced... There were holes everywhere... and much of the furniture was destroyed... He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment... "France is going to be mad at me..." he said quietly.

Gilbert went to rip the shirt again, watching Alfred; it was obvious he was angry. Oh well, he didn't give a damn. Hearing the kid yell every fiber in his being said to drop, and drop fast. Never one to ignore his instinct Prussia dropped to have a bullet wiz over him. He glared up at the colony that was still moving towards him. Verdammt, perhaps he should have cared slightly that the kid was angry over a stupid shirt. Gilbert rolled standing himself pulling his own dagger out.

It was wiser to block if possible, dodge more often as Alfred attacked. Thank God he was born to fight. A grin made its way to Prussia's face despite the dire circumstances for himself at the moment. He was sure in his rage the kid didn't notice the mess, but Gilbert sure did. And he loved the thought having to explain this one to France. He moved with care when dodging, it wouldn't do either of them much good if any of Alfred's attacks stuck but not once did Gilbert strike back. There was a time he'd show the kid how much damage he could wreak.

Finally the other tired falling to the floor. Tired as well, but refusing to show it as that would not be awesome, Prussia leaned up against the wall. He glanced to his right seeing a bullet hole there and wondered how close that one had come to him during the fight. "Yes he is, and all over that shirt," Gilbert replied putting away his knife and looking back at Alfred. The kid looked right there, sitting in the middle of a room disaster around him, smell of gunpowder in the air. Smirking Prussia headed over to him, "I'm none too pleased myself, I'm staying here and you've made a mess of it," he said kneeling in front of Alfred. "How are you going to make that up to me?" Gilbert asked smirking.

"I told you I had a bad temper." he replied tiredly, "I told you unpleasant things happen to other peoples stuff... But no one listens... I'm not important enough to listen to… Just a colony… Just being rebellious…" He wasn't talking to Prussia any more… He was somewhere inside himself, somewhere all the voices were equally powerful. He sank further into the gloom of despair. How could he get people to acknowledge him if his own teacher didn't pay attention to his failings…

Alfred felt like crying. It was hard to be strong! He knew no one else in this world but England, and now he had to fight him. He knew England wasn't his father or brother or true family at all… but England had raised him… somewhat anyway… Alfred didn't notice the frustrated tears gathering in his eyes as he began to feel worse. It was the loyalist voices talking of course… He looked up at Prussia and shrugged, he had to buck up and take the punishment… This one was deserved after all…

"I don't know… What do you want..?"

Prussia grabbed Alfred's jaw and pulled him into a rough kiss. "Yah well kid the only experience of your tempers I had at the time was throwing tea into the water, and you stalking off because a few insults were thrown your way," he said. If anything the colony was blunt, but that was what made him follow in the first place. Again he kissed the confused colony gentler this time.

"I want you," Gilbert said not once to mince words. Well at least not with what he wanted. He let go of Alfred's jaw but moved closer knowing he wasn't going to be denied. Earlier he had been so close to getting him, now that the affair with the stupid shirt was over; he could get back to that. The floor of a wrecked room was hardly where he wished to teach this lesson. But he wasn't picky, besides he loved the smell of gunpowder, sweat, and blood.

"It is because if I would have stayed I would have attempted to punch you in the jaw…" he said softly, once the harsh kiss ended. He was starting to wonder about his teacher's methods… Harsh. Then soft… Then harsh again… It was dizzying. And he was uncomfortable again… Though for a different reason. He had always been pleased by the smell of conflict. He had thought it was just because he was born to fight for the empire in this piece of the world… But now he wondered if it was a quirk of people who are just a little… violent…

He stilled, tensing as Gilbert told him what he wanted. His eyes widened and he scooted backwards, backing into a corner and holding his weapons defensively. He was already colony to one guy… He didn't want to turn around and be forced under someone elses' rule right after he got free. He didn't understand the real meaning behind the Prussians' words, nor did he know that meaning even existed. All he knew was that he desired freedom more than anything and he would fight to the death to get it and keep it.

Gilbert sat back and propped his elbow up on his knee watching Alfred. "Not your land Alfred. You. Just you." He said dropping his chin into his palm. There had to be a way to get the scared colony to calm down. Again. Prussia watched him though amused eyes, even tired he was ready to fight. "Come out of the corner now, I told you my only goal with your war is to kick Arthur's ass." He tsked.

If only he had gotten the pants off the flighty boy before he bolted again. He mentally chuckled thinking of a stallion again; yes wild horses were always broken. It was a shame when they had such spirit… he gestured for Alfred to come closer again. Why had England left the boy in the dark so long about such simple things? It made it more work for him now.

"M-me?" he repeated hesitantly, not lowering his weapons. He furrowed his brows in confusion. He understood that he was strong... but otherwise he wasn't much without the use of his land. He slowly lowered his weapons, swallowing nervously. He didn't get Prussia's motives... but he would trust him... for now any ways...

He put down the weapons and slowly crawled over, moving to sit in front of the Prussian. He looked at him nervously. Unsure of what was going to happen. He didn't mean to be flighty or shy. He was simply ignorant. Knowing only fighting and agriculture. A child in the body of a young adult. Alfred smiled weakly. He didn't understand... but he didn't want to make people angry... Especially not Prussia...

"Am I not making myself clear?" Gilbert asked, "I said you."

* * *

okay that's it for chapter two. Review!!


	3. In which there is pure awesomeness

This is a joint story between myself and Akuoni.

_Disclaimer:_ neither of us own Hetalia. (there is not near enough Prussia to make it true)

_Warning:_ Prussia x America. This chapter is M! you have been warned lovely yaoi ahead.

* * *

Prussia knew the kid was still scared, but his patience was wearing thin. Scratch that, gone. He grabbed the colony pulling him towards himself kissing him again. Gilbert pushed Alfred onto his back straddling him. He made his way to the younger's neck, his hands remaining on his shoulders to keep him down. It might be worth a few cracked ribs at this point to just take Alfred even without his unknowing consent.

He bit lightly down where Alfred's neck and shoulder joined to stop any struggling. Slowly tasting along the way Gilbert made his way to the other's nipple. He kept his eyes trained on Alfred's face, it would be better if this was an enjoyable experience for him.

Alfred didn't understand. The confusion was written all over his face. But it was too late to do anything. He was dragged forward with surprising strength... He squeaked as he was kissed, the feeling of danger increasing. Suddenly he found himself on his back; Gilbert on top of him. He gasped and writhed as he was held down and the Prussian moved towards his neck. At the bite he yelped and bucked, trying to get him off. When he stayed on, Alfred stilled. He watched the other with wide fearful eyes... But they also held curiosity.

As the man worked lower, Alfred began to squirm and writhe in pleasure. His breathing accelerated into soft little pants and his eyes darkened to navy with the foreign feelings. His pants began to feel uncomfortable and he himself felt strange... A desire to be full in a way that had nothing to do with hunger...

Prussia smirked as Alfred gave up his fleeing cause. The smirk grew as his eyes darkened, and Alfred began to move as if wanting more. Gilbert removed his hand from the shoulder to cup the bulge growing in the younger man's pants. Slowly he rubbed as his mouth continued its work nipping, teasing across Alfred's chest.

His own pants were becoming a hindrance. Funny how a little fighting could make him so damn horny. Gilbert removed his hand shifting his own hips against Alfred's, creating a much needed friction for himself. "Take them off," he ordered hovering above Alfred's face again. His hand played delicately across the colony's skin when he really wanted to cut in. He wanted to drag his nails down the other's chest, to see angry red marks and teeth. But he was being kind this time, as kind as he could be.

"Ah~ P-Prussia~" he moaned weakly as the man continued. He was overwhelmed by the new sensations. He yelped in surprise as his ... Vital regions ... were touched so intimately. But the feelings ... He groaned deeply at the sensation, pressing against the hand as it rubbed against the fabric.

Alfred whined as the hand was removed, but gasped anew when Prussia brought their hips together. He shook from the intensity of the pleasure being wrought on his virgin body, wanting more... more than mere friction. He wanted... He opened his mouth to speak.

At the command he blinked, confused. Take what off? He blinked in realization. Pants. He reached down and began to push down his breeches, Wiggling as he pushed them down. But with Prussia in the way, he only got them down to about his knees. So He reached out and tried to help by pushing the Prussian's breeches down a little as well.

Gilbert shifted so that any remaining material could be removed. He was forced to bite his own tongue to stop himself from whimpering at the loss of something against him. Growling at the fact that the stupid breeches, why did the brat have to wear clothes, were not completely gone Prussia moved to remedy that himself.

He looked up at Alfred surprised by the virgin's actions, then kissed him unceremoniously shoving his tongue back into the other's mouth. Once they were both free of their breeches he returned his hips to their earlier activity. Prussia moaned low in his throat, his mouth still attached to Alfred's. One arm moved to hoist the colony's leg about Gilbert's hips then moved to his goal.

Luckily for Alfred before Prussia's hand got to far he remembered something they would need. Well if he wanted Alfred coming back for more, and from the taste of the kid he did. Lotion. Gilbert sure hoped Francis was predictable as always and had a bottle stashed somewhere near the bedside. Still, he didn't move, unwilling to leave what he had here on the floor alone even for a short bit.

Cold washed over his body as the Prussian moved to remove the last of their clothes. He shivered, but suddenly he was back. His body covered the teens own like a blanket while his mouth plundered said teen's. As wonderful as it had felt with the friction of the fabric, the feeling intensified at the contact of bare skin. It felt like they were leaving the earth and all its worries behind as he moved against Alfred.

He reached up to cling to Prussia as the older man shifted their position... and waited... He looked up at him with hazy, heavy-lidded eyes and squirmed impatiently. Why did he stop? He suddenly grew worried. Was it something he did? Did he suddenly not want Alfred anymore? He clung tighter, his arms wrapped around him as tightly as a kraken will wrap around a ship.

"P-Prussia?" he asked tremulously, "W-what's wrong? Did I... Do something wrong?"

Gilbert shook his head rubbing himself against Alfred once more before attempting to detangle himself from him. "Have to get something," he muttered as if that explained everything. He moved away quickly once he was free, knowing Alfred would be quick to latch back on.

Good thing his friend was predictable as Prussia found what he was looking for in the first drawer he looked. He looked back at Alfred smirking, gott the kid looked good laid out like that. He headed back over coating his fingers as he went. He settled over Alfred again dropping the bottle, "Now where was I?" he asked smirking.

Alfred whined pitifully, but let him leave. If Prussia said they needed something, then they needed something. He came back... but not soon enough for the impatient teen... slicking something over his fingers. Alfred reached out as he was blanketed by the slightly shorter man's warmth. That smirk on his face was infuriating, but now it felt right for it to be there. Alfred looked at him with wide, innocent blue eyes, and smiled bashfully. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, so he shrugged. He still trembled from the pleasure, and seemed to have trouble remembering how to speak.

"I d-don't know... P-please Prussia..."~I want more...~ He looked up pleadingly.

Gilbert chuckled nipping at Alfred's jaw; it was fun to have this sort of control over another. Again he hooked the younger man's leg around his hips his hand moving around to his butt. Slowly as not to startle him he pushed at the tight ring of muscles with one finger slipping it inside.

Once one was fully inside he wriggled it about a bit waiting for the colony to become accustomed to the feeling. His mouth sought out pleasure points along the other's jaw hoping to successfully distract him. One quickly became two scissoring, preparing Alfred. Two became three stretching the hole though undoubtedly not enough for what was coming next.

Alfred moaned at the feeling, clung to Prussia like a drowning man clings to debris. He jumped and tensed at the touch on his bum, and the sudden, uncomfortable feeling of the digit in him. But Prussia began to kiss him on the jaw. But... he inhaled sharply and began to relax as the other brushed against something at the corner of his jaw, pleasure and desire running through him.

The discomfort wasn't so bad now and he began to want more. He whined low in his throat and pushed against the fingers, taking them as deep as they would go. He cried out suddenly as they brushed against something deep inside of him, pleasure shooting through him with even greater speed.

He was ready, and the Cheshire cat grin on Gilbert's face grew as Alfred tried to get his fingers deeper inside him. Quickly he pulled his fingers back and made sure his own member was covered. He kissed Alfred knowing the whimper was coming from the loss of his awesome fingers.

He positioned himself and pushed in slowly as he had done before with his fingers. It was hard not to moan at the feeling. Good thing his mouth was occupied with Alfred's or he would have embarrassed himself. His hands moved to the colony's hips pushing himself farther into Alfred.

He was right. Alfred whimpered and tried to get them back. To impale himself on them. As much as he enjoyed kissing now, He wanted more. That's when he felt it. It was much bigger than those strong thin fingers. He felt a shot of fear, but he looked at Prussia. He trusted him. Even though he knew he shouldn't.

A soft whimper escaped him as the strange, uncomfortable feeling returned. He squirmed in discomfort, wanting the feeling to go away. But he didn't voice it. Everything would be fine... He repeated that hope in his head while he adjusted to the uncomfortable stretching. Now he began squirming for a different reason. He broke away to speak, moaning with need...  
"Ha~ p-please... M-move..."

"My pleasure," Gilbert managed out before starting to move. Quickly he gained speed moving in and out of Alfred. His mouth looked for somewhere to latch onto moving across the colony's chest with an urgency he didn't have before. His fingers dug into Alfred's hips trying to get deeper. He groaned with pleasure feeling himself hit Alfred's prostate. Gilbert angled himself to hit that spot again reaching his own peak, burying his face against Alfred's shoulder to stop himself from yelling out.

Alfred moaned shrilly, his arms moving to hold onto Gilbert tightly. His breaths became pants and moans and when that spot was hit... He cried out in ecstasy, his arms tightening convulsively. One hand came up to thread through the man's hair, and he gasped sharply as the other came. Following after in only moments. His voice shrill with pleasure as he screamed Prussia's name.

Gilbert's arms shook as he slowly pulled out. He smirked raising a hand to remove Alfred's arms and legs around him. Then he rolled to avoid falling onto the other male. He lay on his back panting, quietly, he would not admit he was even remotely tired. "Mien Gott," he muttered smiling glancing at the colony out of the corner of his eye.

"Admit it you have an awesome teacher," he bragged sitting up. Prussia ran his fingers, now steady, though the semen on Alfred's stomach. "All lessons won't be this fun," he continued licking his fingertips still watching the other male. They would have to go clean up now, and the bra- ki- fuck it, Alfred mentioned a meeting. Hey, he thought about work sometimes, especially when it was leading him to war.

Alfred yawned widely, showing no qualms about admitting what he was feeling. A wide Cheshire grin was inching its way across his face as his lids grew heavy. At the mutter in the Germanic nations tongue he hummed in agreement.

"I have an awesome teacher," he parroted cheerfully as Prussia ran his fingers over the stuff covering them both. He looked at it curiously, and reached out to touch it. He looked at it, now covering his fingers, closely before mimicking Prussia. He tasted it and cringed. It kinda reminded him of England's cooking. He usually covered it with enough salt to kill a fish when his caretaker hadn't been looking.

That's when he noticed the clock. His eyes widened and his pupils shrank in mortification. Benjamin was going to kill him. He was late! He immediately tried to scramble to his feet. Bad move. A sharp cry of pain escaped him as he tumbled to the ground again. It felt like ... It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before.

He hummed pulling the eager wanna be nation back to him. "Take it slow," he said his voice holding back laughter. "Might want to avoid sitting as well," he said bits of the laughter starting to break forth. Gilbert didn't feel the least bit sorry for making Alfred miss whatever meeting it was. Openly he hoped it was with Francis. He smiled; he could hardly wait to tell him why the colony coming to him for help happened to disappear.

Prussia stretched out on the carpet, "If you hadn't made such a mess of the room we might have actually made it to the bed," he pointed out not trying t keep wandering hands to himself. He felt so deliciously tired, "You nap, teacher's orders," he said eyeing where he dropped the bottle. Gilbert figured he might want to pocket that for later.

"Nonono..." he fretted worriedly, "France said he's meet with me and I'm late! I'm supposed to be punctual! Oh I am in so much-" There was a sudden harsh bang, as though someone had slammed into the door. In moments there was a frantic knocking and banging on the door.

* * *

hm... wonder who that could be? Review or you'll never find out! hahahha!


	4. In which Foreign affairs are introduced

This is a joint story between myself and Akuoni.

_Disclaimer:_ neither of us own Hetalia. (there is not near enough Prussia to make it true)

_Warning:_ Prussia x America. This chapter is M! you have been warned lovely yaoi ahead, OH AND LOTS OF SPANISH.

_Forgive:_ I did not manage to go through and translate all the Spanish in here, Indi is not Spain, so readers if you don't know spanish... I'm sorry I'm in the same boat. But I had to give this to all of you...Oh same goes with French... but Indi is France here.... -flinches- so don't hurt me

* * *

"Pruthia! Mi amigo! ¿Ethtáth ahí?" a thickly accented Spanish accent. "Francia y yo oído los disparos! ¿estás bien?" Alfred's face scrunched up in confusion. He knew that voice. It was that scary guy that Mexico was with. He shivered; thankful he hadn't ended up with that psycho. At least Mexico didn't talk with a funny lisp.

"Ja Ja," Prussia replied, "Ist Frankreich mit Ihnen?" He blinked then repeated the question, "¿Está Francia con usted?" this time though stumbling a bit at the Spanish words. He hated to think so much when tired. Gilbert rolled to his feet, "Stay," he said switching back to English for the boy's benefit. If France was with Spain as he believed the colony could still get his meeting in and not get up. Gilbert smirked opening the door, hell the meeting would be more interesting (awesome) with him there.

"Oui, la Prusse. Que faites-vous à mes salles que cela ressemble à d'une bataille ? Vous à l'exclusion de moi ?" France replied an arm draped about Spain's shoulders. A brow rose at the sight of the naked Prussian opening the door. A quick glance behind him didn't tell him much to who the companion was. "You were," he said pouting sounding hurt.

"Please stop with so many languages, I've got a far too awesome headache from someone trying to shoot me" Gilbert complained gesturing the other two into the ruined room. France laughed and kissed the fellow entering to see the results, not that he couldn't already tell from the state of his friend. "Oh Alfred, here's France for you. See how awesome I am?" Prussia teased from the door.

"France?! Here?!" To say he was mortified was a complement. He was downright horrified, his face red as a tomato. Here he was completely nude after doing something... probably very wrong on the FLOOR... covered in that salty white stuff and the room looked like a hurricane had blown through it. A soft whimper escaped him as he scrambled to get his pants or something to cover himself. His hands landed on the ruined fabric of his shirt and he used it to get at least some sort of dignity.

"Ah mi amigo~ you should have invited uth, Si?" Spain said as he slung an arm around the Prussian in greeting. It was redirected towards the youth sitting on the floor with a cute tomato face that reminded him of his little Lovino. "Ah~ Él eth tan liiiiiindo!" He gushed, pouncing the startled American.

Alfred yelped and tried to backtrack as the crazy Spaniard... Hugged him? What on earth? He looked up at Prussia with a look that was a mixture of confusion and panic. But he calmed down when that was all that Spain seemed interested in.

Prussia laughed at Alfred's attempt to cover himself up. France watched with mild interest wondering who the youth could be. "Yes Francis, here and Antonio," Gilbert said continuing to laugh at Alfred. He shut the door leaning against it.

France blew a kiss at the blushing teen. He loved that his reputation preceded him. "Qui est le l'enfant chanceux pour vous garder de moi la Prusse?" Francis asked Gilbert, agreeing with Spain full heartedly.

"He's England's brat, surprised you do not recognize him" Prussia replied though his voice held a certain fondness. He remained against the door letting, "And gentle Antonio," he winked at Spain, "he's recovering from my five meters."

France walked over wrapping one arm about Spain from behind to get a better look. "He is, I am not use to him so red" he said moving his hand into Alfred's hair. He looked over at Prussia smiling the way only France knew how, light teasing and a little pouty. "You couldn't wait for me mon cheri?" he asked.

"Él eth Pruthia, amigo mío," Laughed the Spaniard as Alfred flushed darker,"¿Ereth realmente tan thorprendido? But really Pruthia... were you gentle with him? You know it ith very important to make a lover feel important! Like my Lovinito~ Ah he eth tan lindo tampoco~" He soon went off into his own little fantasy as he gushed over his, now long gone, subordinate.

Unfortunately for the American... Spain forgot he was there and continued to hug and gush over him and this Lovinito guy... He looked at Prussia pleadingly and with some confusion... Most of what was said passed over his head. And as much fun as it was to be smothered by a crazy Mediterranean... NOT... he wasn't exactly used to being touched like this. Except by his brother Matthew and by Hernán... Come to think of it... It seemed their father figures were acting just as touchy...

"Damnit England!" He yelled angrily as realization punched him in the gut, "It's all your fault! Just wait till we get to fighting you! I'll kick your ass all the way back to your precious bridge!" He snorted angrily and huffed. Leave it to the emotionally constipated Father figure to get him to be too freaked out by touching...

Prussia laughed and moved away from the door to pull the colony away from the emotional Spain. He smirked pressing his chest to Alfred's back. "I don't see him complaining," he said. Gilbert didn't care that he and Alfred were both still naked; he was too awesome to cover up anyway.

Alfred calmed down quickly as he was pulled away from Spain with only minimal resistance, though the embarrassed flush didn't leave his face. He looked away, towards the wall, as though refusing to acknowledge that he and Gilbert were ... Naked. Though what Prussia said ... made his blush intensify.

"We?" France repeated still draped against Spain's back. He was enjoying the sight before him the thought of fighting wasn't sounding to appealing. Though against England… and this would be a blow to England. "You wish to seal the deal?" he asked his eyes drifting down Alfred's body. He squirmed against Spain wanting to leap the naked teenager.

"Prussia said he'd help me train my men~" Alfred said happily, "And he's being really nice and ..." he trailed off and glanced at Prussia before returning his attention to the wall. Spain took on a vaguely pained look as France squirmed against him. The Frenchman knew he was fond of younger men and Alfred was on the low end of legal...

"You'll kick Arthur's ass with my awesome training," Gilbert bragged over Alfred's shoulder. He watched Spain knowing he wanted to go on about his Italian. Still he ran his fingers though the dried semen on Alfred's stomach enjoying the fact that he got the colony first.

"Ah~ P-Prussia..." Alfred squirmed slightly as he felt Prussia touch his stomach intimately. It felt good, but he didn't exactly want to do what they had done with an audience. However the lack of clothes revealed his body's reaction to the touch. Spain swallowed and glanced at France and Prussia.

"Ethpaña está dispuethta a unirthe a su cautha poco Americano," he said quietly, before continuing in a teasing tone, "Thimplemente dejan de explotathión delante de nothotros como un tomate maduro. Usted thabe que quiero que él también ~" He looked annoyed and intrigued. Prussia rarely took an interest in anyone. If he did it was cause of their promise.

_[Spain is willing to aide your cause little American. Just stop holding him in front of us like a ripe tomato. You know we want him too~]_

Alfred was confused by Spain's thick accent, only used to the colony of Mexico's way of speaking. He looked at Prussia for help. He seemed to know them well after all.

"He's just promising his help in your cause," Prussia said not bothering to translate the rest of it. Though the smirk on his face gave his response to Spain's little plea. No way. He liked audiences, especially when he knew the audience wanted what he had. "It's because you have the awesome me on your side," he continued to brag his hand dipping a little lower.

France bit down on his knuckle watching the sight before him. "I can promise some help, but my wars with England have…" Francis coughed, "strained my budget"

"Trust me he'll make an awesome nation one day," Gilbert continued to brag on his find of Alfred as if the kid hadn't thought of revolution on his own. "Not as awesome as me of course," he tilted his head back slightly in a motion for Spain and France to get closer. Prussia wanted to what the colony afraid of closeness would do surrounded.

"Of course," Francis replied moving to place his arm about Antonio's middle. At Gilbert's motion he happily headed closer, just one small touch… as Spain had said- Prussia was taunting them.

Alfred nodded. Though he whimpered as the touch went lower towards highly sensitive skin. Thank the Lord Prussia was holding him up or he would have hit the ground in a gooey puddle of happy colony. His knees felt as weak as those of a lamb.

"Thí, thí, thí thabemo Prusia." Spain said, waving his hand carelessly. But his expression grew serious, "Pero Franthia eth ... arruinado. Lo thiento amigo, pero eth verdad. El niño no puede tener una oportunidad con la única ayuda de uno de nothotroth, ¿no es athí? Pero con la ayuda de loth amigoth maloth treth ... Él tendrá éxito, ¿no? Y que el pirata diablo ethtará inactivo por thu propia colonia mocotho!" He finished with a hyper cackle and a crazy grin from his days as a conquistador. Alfred felt a very strong desire to hide from him now...

_[Sorta: Yes, yes, yes we know Prussia. But France is ... flat broke. Sorry my friend, but it is true. The kid can't stand a chance with only the help of one of us, is that not so? But with the help of the bad friends three... He will succeed, yes? And that devil pirate will be laid low by his own colony brat!]_

France's shoulders sagged at Spain's words. Yah, he was flat broke. He could not stay depressed though at Spain's final words, 'laid low by his own colony brat' Francis decided he could him for that. So he promptly placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed Spain for that. It was as if he wanted to taste the final words, it would be the only reason he'd help out this colony. Other than that he really had no confidence in the kid.

Prussia grinned, "There is the Espania we know and love," he said. The sight of that smile on Spain's face again made his blood boil. As much as he enjoyed this activity he needed something slightly… rougher. Luckily when Francis kissed Antonio the smile was hidden from him and he was able to calm himself from wanting to challenge his friend to a fight.

Antonio's slightly cry of surprise was swallowed by his friends kiss. As was the puff of laughter before he returned it cheerfully. Though Prussia's comment made him pause. Spain was ... unfortunately a little bit... Dense.

He followed France's lead. When France situated himself on one side, He settled himself on the other, leaving an oblivious Alfred in the middle. He smirked wickedly. Poor Alfred on the other hand was starting to wind up tighter than a clock-spring at their proximity. It was only Prussia holding onto him that kept him from panicking outright. Spain leered at the Prussian and the Frenchman impishly. Never let it be said that any of them were prudes...

One hand sneaked behind the bare Prussia to cop a feel. Not that he'd ever stroke his friend's ego, but he LOVED feeling it up. Not even Cute Little Lovino had one as nice... His other hand went to France, though this time it took a more ...Forward... path.

He smirked as the other two joined him around the jumpy colony. His arm around Alfred's middle tightened as his other worked on distracting the boy entirely. Unfortunately holding up Alfred left him unable to reach out to France or Spain. Oh well he liked a good show, as long as there was worshiping of his awesome self.

His hand moved up into silver white hair pulling the smirking nation to meet his mouth. France's other hand moved to remove Spain of his clothes. He could shed his own quickly enough. His tongue warred with Prussia's the other having turned the kiss violent rather quickly. He couldn't help but note Gilbert took the opposite approach when handling the colony, light, teasing, continuously working the poor boy.

"But Mi Amigo... Estoy aqui~" He chirped, still smiling cheerfully. A faint scar remained on his lips from a time long gone (or is it~)... He licked his lips hungrily as he watched his friends kiss. Ah~ what a wonderful way to seal a deal no? He felt practiced hands begin removing his clothes and he happily aided them in their attempt. He was just as impatient to have the young colony... and be with his two best friends~

Alfred reached behind himself as Prussia continued to caress him. He whimpered and his breath was starting to become difficult to obtain. He looked a little pained, but that was because he was being aroused simply from touch. He wriggled in Prussia'a arms, wanting more. He didn't care if there was an audience anymore; he just wanted to feel what he had felt just a little while earlier.

"Prussia~hah~.... P-please~" he panted, flush with lust and pleasure. He was too shy to continue, and unsure what to do with the two others. He had seen France and Spain often, but never really talked with them. And he didn't want to cause any trouble... Well... To them anyways. England could just take a long walk off of a short pier.

Gilbert pulled back from the kiss hearing Alfred's begs chuckling. "Please?" he whispered nipping the colony's neck. It was madding having Alfred writhe against him, Prussia's hips bucked forward letting him know what the movement was doing. The torment couldn't stop the smirk resting on his lips. It was just a testament to his awesome powers how quickly Alfred resorted to begging him for more. He kissed under Alfred's ear, "They want to know how much you appreciate their help," he continued his own breathing a little harsher.

France helped Spain slip out of his shirt and pants before moving onto his own clothes undressing in a manner of seconds. He had mastered the art of undressing himself and others. "cessez d'acaparer la Prusse de garcon," he pouted running a hand down Gilbert's leg. His other ran down Alfred's arm to find his hand. Happily he moved it to his own desire lacing his fingers with the colony's, showing him what to do.

He snorted at France's pout, he was allowed to be greedy. His hand's stilled only when he was sure he was pushing their tasty morsel to close to the edge. Prussia wanted him to be awake for the whole process, well… and hear his name more.

Alfred keened desperately as he felt the light nips and the hard length pressing against him. He wanted more. More pleasure. More friction. Something inside him... He bucked and twitched as Prussia continued to tease him. He hummed in confused surprise as France grabbed his hand and moved it to... His face burst into a fresh blush. He watched as his hand was moved before attempting it himself. He was clumsy in his inexperience. But he was happy to learn a new trick. He tried different pressures, feather-light strokes and tighter grips.

Spain was in a quandary. Go molest Prussia while he was occupied... or France in the middle of his lesson... Or Alfred... A devious smirk ghosted over his lips. He eyed the teen in front of him. "Él es realmente un hermoso niño..." he murmured jealously. Trust England to end up with a cute little boy. Even if he had an independence streak thirteen colonies wide... He sighed and moved behind Prussia. He rarely had the chance to mess with the Prussian after all. He kneeled behind Gilbert and licked his fingers, hastily coating them with a thick layer of saliva, and inserted a single thin digit...

"Ah, fick," Prussia gasped feeling the intrusion of Spain's finger. His arms tightened around Alfred out of sheer surprise. Gilbert hadn't even noticed that the other nation had moved. He was now unsure which way to move. Press back against the fingers? Or forward against the ass he wanted to be inside again? He settled with pressing back and dragging Alfred with him. Gilbert watched over Alfred's shoulder the little lesson France was attempting, though the Frenchman's hand was slowly trying to make its own way between Prussia's body and the colony's to share the lesson.

Francis removed his hand from Alfred's letting him take over moaning appreciably whenever he did something right. His mouth moved to the colony's shoulder kissing lightly gradually moving closer to his neck as Prussia abandoned the neck in favor of some colorful words of encouragement for Antonio. His kisses were gentle, teasing, and far less possessive and wild than Gilbert's had been. Though France could admire the handy work from the bite marks.

Alfred felt the air flee from his lungs as Prussia tightened the arm holding him up. He gasped and felt his hips jerk in reaction. He was being supported by the guy, so he didn't stumble when he moved back. When France began kissing him, he whined. He liked the way Prussia kissed him, not all gentle like France... They were starting to tickle!

Spain snickered as he continued to thrust the single digit inside of him. It served Gilbert right for hogging the boy all to himself. He slowly inserted the second one as Prussia moved back, scissoring them erratically. He grinned, enjoying this... Despite not being able to see what was going on in front. He inserted the third when the impatient man began yelling loudly. Ah~ what wonderful music...

"Oye~ Franthia, Pruthia~" he said once he was sure Prussia was well prepared, "We have not done thith in a while~Tenemos que averiguar quién va a donde ... Americano es definitivamente en el medio ~ Quizás esta vez se toma Prusia y Francia, recibe a sentirlo? No me importa estar en la parte inferior~"

_[We have to figure out who goes where... Alfred is definitely in the middle~ maybe this time he takes Prussia, and France gets to feel him? I do not mind being on the bottom ~]_

France nodded not realizing Spain could not see him, "parfait." He practically purred. Carefully he removed Alfred's hand from himself and picked up the bottle he had noticed Gilbert had abandoned on the floor. It was a lot harder to try to unwind Prussia's arms from the colony; he seemed to have cemented the teen to his chest.

It took Gilbert a moment to process what Antonio said, at this moment he didn't care as long as he got to fuck someone and soon. He was unwilling to let go of the person in front of him though, one reason being he knew they'd have a collapsed happy brat on the floor. He looked at Francis over Alfred's shoulder before spinning him around kissing the colony. He would admit though having Spain under him sounded ideal right now in thanks for the surprise, which left him with an urge to be filled.

Francis kissed down the now open back to him before taking the bulk weight of their over sensitive teen at this point to let Prussia fully thank Spain. His hand wandered lower to prepare him, now understanding why Gilbert had refused to let go. Gilbert once free turned and pounced on Antonio pinning him. Quickly he kissed the other male before ravishing his neck and moving his own fingers to Spain's mouth.

"It's a beautiful sight no?" France whispered over Alfred's shoulder. Slowly he inserted a finger into the colony before him wishing for a second his friend had left Gilbert unprepared so he could teach more.

Alfred blinked, unaware of what was being said. Which was exactly what the Spaniard had planned when he spoke in his native tongue. Though, it was hard to understand because of his constant lisp. Prussia had laughed at him when he had first started talking that way, though France had been sympathetic. He smiled, even as his breath was knocked from his lungs by the eager Prussian. He smirked into the kiss, competing for domination despite the fact he was going to back down anyways. Which he did after only a few moments. He groaned and arched into Gilbert's grasp fluidly, molding their bodies together. As he saw the fingers he hummed thoughtfully. He liked for things to be rough sometimes... He shook his head with a soft grin.

"No esta vez. Si ~ Llévame, mi amigo. No me importa ser herido... y... que parece que te falta. " He said just as softly. He caressed his jaw and kissed him slowly. Hey, he liked a little pain... Look at his 'favorite' underling. The kid always beat on him.

_[Not this time. Take me, my friend. It does not matter to me to be hurt… and… that it seems that you need]_

Alfred yelped in surprise, but not pain, as he was turned around. He immediately melted into the kiss... They were seriously addicting! He arched into the kisses on his back, but they were still to gentle. He growled in annoyance. It was cut off by a gasp of surprise as he felt a foreign object enter his still pretty stretched entrance... It didn't feel big like... Prussia's... 'Awesome Five Metres'... so maybe it was a finger like in the beginning?

"Ah-ahn~ F-france... N-not so gentle... R-rough..." he pleaded finally, writhing slowly in his grasp. It suddenly crossed his mind that... he had no idea what this was called... At all. It was ignored though. For obvious reasons. He wanted to get going~!

Prussia grinned and kissed the man below him. Still he moved to stretch Antonio not wishing to hurt his friend. He blinked as a recognizable bottle fell near his head and he glanced up at France who just smiled. Quickly, because he was tired of all the damn teasing, he covered his 'vital regions'. Still smirking he thrust swallowing a moan.

Francis arched a brow at Alfred's plea. He wanted it rough? My, Prussia had already gotten to him. He helped the writhing colony down positioning him behind Prussia. France had to grab the other eager nation who glared at him for stopping his pleasure. This was art, as he was sure his two friends would agree, and wasn't to be rushed so much. Well the last part they might not agree on, he leaned over to kiss Gilbert apologetically for stopping him. "Push forward," he whispered to the colony on his way back hating that he had to use the English language when talking with him.

Gilbert pulled Antonio's hips closer and pushed back against Alfred. Usually being sandwiched in the middle would have him a little annoyed, he liked being in charge.

Spain rolled his eyes, but returned the kiss cheerfully. He would not argue right now. Besides... It was rare to see Prussia being in the middle. His thoughts ground to a halt as soon as Prussia thrust. He moaned loudly, pushing back and taking it in himself deeply. However, it stopped and he looked up at France with an annoyed pout. But he understood why. They were rushing things...

Alfred let France place him, watching curiously all the while. His body shuddered and twisted as he tried to relieve the pressure building up inside of him. He blinked at the whispered words, tilting his head thoughtfully. He shrugged, and did so slowly. He gasped as he felt himself sliding into the tight heat of the Prussian.

Spain growled, impatience lacing the sound, as Prussia still remained still... He wriggled his hips, but he was stretched out on his back, not so easy to do anything when there isn't any leverage to move. But Prussia moved back, dragging the unprotesting Spaniard with him. Spain used that movement, to get a little leverage. Hearing the surprised gasp, and recognizing it for what it was, he grinned wickedly. He arched his back and moved his hips in just the right way... taking Prussia deep inside himself with a soft moan.

Prussia groaned wanting two things to happen right now, one for Alfred to move his ignorant ass, and two to be able to move himself. Damn Spain for knowing how to move his hips just right. Gilbert withdrew from Antonio, not caring where France was at the moment, to force Alfred deeper. Grinning wildly he shoved back into the man under him.

He was just positioning himself enjoying the gasps from the colony when he felt those under him begin to move. Francis smiled and thrust as Gilbert moved back again sandwiching Alfred between them. He moaned feeling the muscles clamp down around him. Shifting he pulled slightly back out to only push back in hitting the spot he knew would make the inexperienced colony scream. It was years of practice that allowed him to find the location so quickly, and Francis was very proud of his ability.

Alfred arched as a guttural scream of pleasure ripped its way out of his throat, throwing his head back as both males pushed against him. He couldn't move backwards or forwards, pinned as he was between the two. But he was able to writhe and squirm. And he did so, pressing soft desperate kisses to Gilbert's back as his arms wrapped around the albino's chest. He felt his hips buck and jerk, moving fractionally within the Prussian and around the Frenchman as they moved.

Antonio made a sharp sound of dismay as Gilbert pulled back completely. But it changed to pleasure as he felt Gilbert pound into him. He looked up with an annoyed scowl.  
"No es justo, mi amigo. Usted sabe que yo soy impaciente. ¿Qué diablos está teniendo Francisco tanto tiempo ¿eh?" he groused, rolling his hips to better take in that so-called "five meters". He pushed himself up to kiss Prussia roughly, licking at his lips for entrance.

_[He is not right, my friend. You know that I am impatient.]_

Francis smiled and openly moaned as he moved. "Vous avez un beau garçon de voix, entendons-le encore," he whispered panting wishing to hear that sound again. He pulled back as he felt Prussia shift forward. He wasn't going to let Alfred have any control over the pace, just let him get dragged along on the ride. France worked in time to the movements he felt from Prussia below him glad that Gilbert never took anything slowly. He moaned again adding his own nips to the colorful array along Alfred's shoulder and farther down marking new territory.

_{ You have a beautiful voice boy, let's hear it again}_

He smirked but was unable to respond to Antonio's question as he found his mouth locked with the other man's. Gilbert eagerly opened his mouth but refused to let him have any control. Any sounds he made from the two different pleasure's filling his body were swallowed up by the conquistador. Prussia shifted his own hips trying to get deeper inside Spain while at the same time attempting to drag the other behind him deeper.

Alfred didn't understand what France said, but his voice had free reign. He gasped, moaned, yelled, and mewled as they moved. Each new feeling enough to send him further, closer to the edge... He finally felt the Frenchman begin to move more roughly, nipping him on the back and pounding into him as the same time the Prussian pushed onto him. He felt a shudder begin rippling through his body. He was so close... Still such an innocent and pure body, despite the loss of his virginity... And every touch magnified his pleasure.

Antonio smirked into the kiss as well, enjoying the battle between them. He gasped and stilled slightly as Prussia finally brushed against that place within him, losing the battle in the process. He broke the kiss slowly, their mouths connected by a thin thread of their saliva, and their labored breath mingling in the slight gap between them. He grimaced and peered over at Francisco.  
"Atherca de la maldita hora que comenzó Franthia..." he growled mutinously, glaring past the two males between him and Francis. "usted toma demasiado puto largo para empezar!"  
_[About damn time you started France... you take too fucking long to get started!]_

Francis chuckled pushing into Alfred again moving in tandem with Gilbert knowing Alfred was close. He could feel the colony teetering on the edge, his own body dangerously close. Feeling a shudder run though his own body, France made sure to have Alfred follow Gilbert's thrust forward. He then buried himself deep inside the tight hole groaning. Combined with the spasming walls around him he released inside the teen before him.

Gilbert continued to smirk reveling in his victory over Antonio. His own eyes widened as Alfred found his prostate. Prussia gasped dropping his head to Spain's shoulder. It took whatever control he had left not to fall prey to his body's desires right then. He withdrew as far as he could between the two bodies and pushed back in. Gilbert was surprised to feel a trembling Alfred follow driving deeper inside him. He growled his body tensing, Gott he was so close.

Alfred shouted hoarsely as he was filled again, the odd sensation sending him over the edge. And the tightening of Prussia's walls around him as he was forced to follow seemed to prolong it. He was wound tighter than a clock-spring, but as the feeling, and fireworks coloring his vision, slowly faded... He slumped down in exhaustion. He hoped he would be allowed to sleep after this... He felt like he had when run around the colonies a dozen times and lifted the whole house just to see how much stamina he had... He was sure that they were all going to need to clean up after this...

Spain growled out something inaudible, though it was probably a curse, at the smirk. But his voice cracked as Prussia continued to abuse that bundle of nerves inside him and he felt his climax approaching. He scowled in frustration, hating how little it took for him to get so close. France was a nympho, so of course he could do this a hundred times... And Alfred was an innocent and could be excused for something like that... But now this was a battle between the two. He grinned wickedly and clenched the muscles inside himself erratically. That'll teach Prussia to mess with a conqueror...

He nipped at Spain's shoulder, though it was probably more restrained bites. Gilbert tried to shrug the two above him away so that he'd have more freedom to move. He let out a low growl feeling his friend purposely tighten around him. Prussia's body was barely holding its self upright from the feeling Alfred inside him.

"¡Mierda! ¡Ah! G-Gilbert! Voy a- Oh Dioth mío!" he thrashed as he was pushed farther... closer... He heard the growl, but he didn't respond... He yelled wordlessly as he was bitten, his hands coming up to grasp at the silver strands while his back arched. Damn that Englishman for making him associate pain and pleasure...

Francis smiled and pulled away grabbing Alfred as he went. He felt the other two still going and after lying the exhausted colony aside returned to help them with their little problem. He bit his lip at the sight of them. Since Spain had decided that he would resign himself to the bottom this time France thought it only fair that Prussia give in first.

Alfred felt himself get pulled away, and allowed himself to get put down. As soon as he was completely released, he curled up and fell asleep. He wasn't used to such activities after all. And he was already tired from Prussia the first time...

Gilbert wrapped a hand around Antonio's forgotten member. It wasn't nice to leave him abandoned like that, just as he was about to move his hand there was a body above his again. He groaned at the feeling of France's mouth on him. It didn't help his body was already over sensitive, or that Francis knew his weak points. Prussia sought out Spain's shoulder again giving one final thrust as he spilled inside the other nation; a low moan escaping is mouth.

He had gotten there not a moment too soon... Antonio cried out as he felt the slightly calloused hands of his friend wrapped around his arousal, swearing at him half-heartedly. He felt the groan vibrate through his shoulder and howled... his own climax beginning at the exact moment Prussia's did. He felt the familiar post-awesome-sex feeling and smiled contentedly... though he probably wouldn't be able to stand for a week... And he had a feeling the arrogant Prussian was not going to let him live this down...

Francis was the first to move standing and grabbing the covers off the bed. He realized he had yet to find out what put the room in this state. Oh well, eventually Gilbert would spill, his egotistical friend always did when it came to things about himself (that didn't involve war tactics). The heavy covers were dropped over the colony while the sheet was used to start cleaning himself up. France liked walking around naked; he did not like walking around naked while sweaty.

A lazy, over confident smile settled over Prussia's face as he looked down at Spain. "I'm awesome," he simply said before ever so slowly standing. His hands latched together behind his head watching France with the blanket. His own back was sore from their activities so he didn't care to move anymore. Gilbert forgotten the last time he had an amazing fuck like that, but for appearances sake he had to seem completely mobile. His gaze flickered back to Alfred then back to watching Francis. "What you think of him?" he asked his two friends clearly meaning the sleeping colony.

* * *

okay... some translations thrown in part way for you... but language is not my strong suit! ... I can cuss in German now though

I hope you enjoyed... and REVIEW.


	5. In which there are questions

This is a joint story between myself and Akuoni.

_Disclaimer:_ neither of us own Hetalia. (there is not near enough Prussia to make it true)

_Warning:_ Prussia x America. um... time skip in here somewhere...

* * *

Spain clucked his tongue thoughtfully and eyed the sleeping colony. El niño had much potential... He had gone two rounds after all... Even though that was apparently his limit... so he had stamina... He was also strong... Spain had heard stories about him. Strong enough to lift un torro when only un bebé... He scratched his chin thoughtfully. Being allied with a colony like this... If he won...

"Alfredo... He is... muy... interesante..." he said noncommittally, "strong... tímido... Brave... ingenuo... rash... inteligente... He... Might win..." He looked around and quirked an eye at Prussia. "But i am more interested in what happened aquí..." He indicated the trashed room. He knew that Prussia had a bit of a temper sometimes, but he had never seen one this bad before. And he was quite curious to find out the cause of the commotion. There HAD been a shot fired after all...

"Who could lose with my awesomeness behind them?" Prussia asked raising a brow in return to Spain. He knew he was avoiding the topic of the room; it wasn't like during their previous activity it was going to magically fix its self. Gilbert eyed Francis over his shoulder as the blond returned to a position behind him. "Besides he's got a one track mind to win this thing, Arthur cannot beat that down. He's sure to be as broke as Francis here."

"You wound me so," France sighed resting his head on Prussia's shoulder, "Stop avoiding L'Espagne question, what did you do to my room?" he asked playing with patterns on Gilbert's skin much like he had been doing earlier to the poor unconscious colony.

"He's too attached to his clothes. I ripped his shirt, he pulled a gun on me," Gilbert finally replied pulling the hands from him. Looking at Spain he licked the fingers clean and headed towards the bed. He did his best to hide any limp he was feeling, because he'd be damned if something as simple as this hurt him. Gilbert shot a half annoyed glare at Francis as he helped him hurry things along. "I'm too awesome to be shot so I let him wear himself out. This is how he did it," he continued gesturing to the room before lying back with a small oomph.

Spain muttered something under his breath at his friend's ego. But he smiled at the subtle jibe at both England and France. He had heard that the former pirate had been strapped for cash, and that was why he started taxing America more. But he had plenty of other colonies... After all, The British Empire spanned the globe... Speaking of one-track minds...

"You are one to talk my friend~" he said laughingly and grinned cheekily at Gilbert, "Hey Franthithco~ Who do we know who ith like that huh? It'th true mi amigo. Tu ereth... very like Alfredo here~ Or he ith like you... I think thith is going to be fun~"

"Hith shirt? It wath all over a thtupid shirt?" he repeated incredulously. He took stock of the damage, and raised an eyebrow at Prussia. "I don't think thith ith jutht about the shirt Pruthia... Maybe there wath thomething you mithed when talking to him? Maybe you made him angry?"

Francis laughed agreeing with Antonio, "They are very much alike," he said setting the soiled sheet at the foot of the bed. He flipped his hair smiling, "Of course it is going to be fun, we are going to fight that bâtard, but I feel I should write him a letter…" Francis looked at the sleeping Alfred, "To let him know what fun we are having." It wouldn't be as much fun though being unable to see Arthur's face when he received the news.

"It was the stupid shirt," Gilbert said nodding his head agreeing with himself. He paused though thinking over the events that lead up to that moment, nope nothing he could think of. Well nothing he did, maybe someone else. "Yelled that he didn't have many and tried to shoot me," he continued looking over at his two friends. Prussia felt it right he should make a comment that he did not have a one track mind, but kept his mouth shut for once. Honestly he didn't know what to argue back exactly, the whole statement was a weird compliment.

"Anything you talk about beforehand Prusse?" France asked sitting next to Spain. He knew unless asked for exact details Prussia would never find fault in anything he did. Besides, he wanted to know if this kid was unstable after living with Arthur for so many years. Though who couldn't be unstable with only England was beyond him. Francis looked back up to the bed where Gilbert was lounging to find that the guy was drifting off to sleep… or faking it to get out of talking.

"You should Franthia~" he said with a malicious laugh. "Tell him how we deflowered his little prize~" He rolled over onto his stomach and propped his chin in his hands. El niño was still dormido, so there was no reason to worry about how he sounded. He may not be able to read the atmosphere, but that was because he didn't care to. He said what he wanted and to hell with the consequences...

"He shot you becauthe he didn't have many shirtth? that... Doeth not make any thenthe..." Spain said, rubbing the scar on his arm absently. The kid had a temper... Like his caretaker did... That could cause problems in the end... Though if they used his innocence to get into his good graces... If he made it, then they would have a powerful and wealthy new ally. If he failed, despite their help, then they could shrug it off and gloat to England about how good the kid was in bed. That's when he noticed that Gilbert was falling asleep too... "OI! Pruthia! Authtria ith here! And he doethn't have Hungría around to thtop you!!"

Francis kissed the top of Antonio's head, "Arthur will love to hear it," he said before standing. Smiling he pulled on his pants listening to Antonio continue. Now was the perfect time to write… maybe visit?... England. He wouldn't mention helping the colony oh no, just that Alfred came to him. And what a wonderful guest he was and all the fun they were having.

Gilbert was drifting off, he didn't care what the other two thought of that fact right now. His usual smirk was stuck on his face a snicker escaping about deflowering Alfred. Wait until the brat heard that, Prussia would make sure he heard that. On the threshold of sleep Gilbert heard something shouted about Roderich. Despite his better judgment saying Austria couldn't be there his eyes shot open. He glared at Spain sitting up rather to violently, "That pansy isn't here," he said though wishing the opposite. Bothering that guy right now would just about make his day perfect.

He was buttoning his shirt when Spain yelled out. France looked up and chuckled at Prussia, his amusement only growing as Gilbert made a rather obscene gesture at him for laughing. "Perhaps again later?" he said smiling pulling on his coat.

Prussia laid back again, "Only if you're going to go talk about sending support to my student's awesome revolution," he said watching Francis dress the rest of the way. Said man only winked as he went to the door and Gilbert smiled despite himself.

Spain laughed darkly. "tell uth what he theth back then~" He stretched loosely on the ground and yawned. He sat up and winced. As much fun as it was to have rough sex... His ass was alway in pain afterwards. "Mierda..." He laughed though, and stood up shakily. He limped visibly as he flopped down on the bed next to Prussia, who was glaring at him. He grinned impishly back at him. He sighed and his grin faded...

"I trutht your judgment mi amigo..." he said softly, "but I think thith kid... will be too much like you..." ~And I worry that he will want more from us than we will be willing to give...~

* * *

~*~

(Here's the time skip~ told you there'd be one, um... it's how ever long it takes to cross the ocean?)

~*~

* * *

Alfred inhaled deeply as he bounded down the ramp onto his beloved, native soil. It was good to be home again. In a place he loved so much... He turned to look at Prussia hopefully. He wanted to know what he thought of the harbor-town. It wasn't the impressive cities like in England or France, but it was his... Too bad Boston was blockaded... He wanted to show him the place where he had his little tea party... A smug grin tugged at his lips at the memory.

Prussia followed onto the foreign soil; unfortunately his sights were not on his surroundings. Instead he was reading a letter France slipped him before boarding the ship. He couldn't believe Francis had actually written Arthur about their little exploit. Gilbert could just imagine the Englishman trying to remain gentlemanly while blushing and making throttling motions wishing it was one of their necks. He laughed again and looked up to see Alfred looking at him.

"Yah kid?" He asked wondering if Alfred had something to tell him before it dawned on him. This was the colony's home. Like any child he wanted someone to be impressed with his work. Gilbert spared a quick glance around, "Reminds me of England," he said honestly gesturing with the hand that held the letter. He didn't care that it would hurt the other's feelings, it was true, though he was sure the farther out they got from these English like ports the more of the new land. More like of the wild spirit Alfred was, and less of the Englishman.

He blinked as he caught sight of the paper in Prussia's hands. He wondered what was on it since Gilbert had an amused expression on his face. Whatever was on that paper must be... Awesome. He grinned impishly and came up to see what was so funny. His curiosity grew when he laughed again. Now he REALLY had to know what was in it... But as he came over, Gilbert looked up.

He twitched at being called a kid. Sure he WAS a kid, but still... It was the principle of the matter. or something like that... He realized that Gilbert had begun to look at the harbor and puffed up hopefully. At the verdict however... He deflated into a look of bewilderment, invisible question marks hovering over his head... He wasn't sure what to think. He was a British colony so of course his harbors would look like English harbors... But he was also breaking away, becoming his own nation... He shrugged mentally and physically. Maybe he could show Prussia the land itself.

"I'll have to show you around sometime," he said cheerfully, "But first you gotta meet George~... And the other guys. I like George. He's a war hero~ even though he's kinda young... and he's smart cause he got an education. He is good at strategy, a good leader. He also knows when to take risks. Maybe you'll like him."

"George?" Gilbert repeated folding up the letter. There was internal debate at showing it to Alfred and risk the kid tearing it up or pocketing it again. "Like Arthur's king George you're going to be against?" he teased. Prussia doubted this guy would measure up, even if the kid thought him a war hero. Of course no one could measure up to Frederick, still he'd go meet the guy. The internal debate over Prussia pocketed the letter; there was something fun about holding this information for a later date.

Prussia smiled and headed down the dock, "You better show me the land; right now you're just an English knock off," he said back over his shoulder. Of course he could tell the differences between the colony and the original. This was far too much fun to mock the young nation. Hey, Alfred needed practice ignoring what others said about him, and as a dutiful teacher Gilbert would do just that.

Alfred scowled at the mention of the king. That George had the same name was unfortunate... But George was much better in Alfred's opinion. He didn't take on false airs. He was modest, and humble. And smart and he cared. He truly cared about Alfred... A soft smile spread across the colony's face. George was not the general yet... But Alfred knew that he would be.

"No... George Washington as much more awesome~... But I'm not so sure about Benedict... Something about him seems... Off." He shrugged, snorting in amusement as Prussia told him he looked like a knock-off. Of course he would look like one. He was a BRITISH colony after all... He led the way to the woods, feeling the land welcoming him home. He breathed deeply as he submerged himself in the feeling of home. His body relaxed and became looser as he found comfort in the rich, fertile smell of the dark forest... He felt a thrill of fear as he remembered the ghost stories whispered about the dark corners of his forests, but he also felt the freedom of knowing every inch of his land better than any other...

"As if he could be as awesome as Old Fitz, and already you don't trust your people? You're going to have to deal with worse than 'off'" Prussia replied slinging an over the colonies shoulders. His red eyes glanced about taking in the sudden change of scenery. It really was nice… not that he'd admit it… "You know these woods would be a great setting for a scary story," he said grinning, "I bet you could scare the shit out of the English troops." Gilbert laughed at the thought.

He dropped his arm heading off ahead of Alfred. The kid seemed to be having a private moment with the land and it had been forever since Gilbert had a chance to scout. He was excited about fighting on new land. Wars over Europe were getting old… and he needed something that he wouldn't get blamed for. This was Alfred's war, not his, so he couldn't be blamed what so ever.

Alfred shrugged. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that made him not like the man. And he tried to shake it off... But every time he did, it would come back. He was able to push it away when he was in the forest though... The feeling of being part of a whole... Of belonging in a way no one else can... And being able to feel the earth... Know that it was a part of you... and you a part of it. This trait he had been part of his infancy... prior to being a nation... When the natives had taken care of him and impressed upon him the importance of the earth and the land he lived on...

He pulled away from his communion with his surroundings to look at the Prussian. He felt a thrill of fear as he realized that the other had gone ahead. Not good... Not with those red-skinned Indians running around... He immediately darted off the path, hunting for the deer trail that ran parallel to the main road. He found it within seconds and followed, withdrawing his pistol from its holster and going on alert for any danger. People vanished all the time. Work of the natives... or Nature herself... or... There were worse things than mere ghosts here...

This was the land of Old Scratch after all...

Prussia cursed quietly as a twig broke under his boot. How was he supposed to scare Alfred if he made noise? He looked back down the road, well still no sign of the colony…. Grinning he continued to implement his plan. Sure Alfred could throw a punch and was prone to freaking out. And Gilbert didn't want to be on the receiving end of his gunfire just yet… but this was too great a chance to pass up.

Gilbert took off his coat stashing it under a nearby plant. Then turned to the tree he had deemed perfect for this little escapade. Quickly Gilbert climbed up and perched ready to jump down on an unsuspecting passerby. He had never taken his looks for granted- red eyes and white hair weirded people daily, when it came flying at you- well people freaked a whole lot more. He smirked and prepared to wait for the unsuspecting Alfred. After all- he had said he was going to scout ahead.

Alfred jumped as he heard a sound ahead of him and to the side. Someone was lurking by the road. Enemy scouts again? He moved more slowly, creeping along the hidden trail, and kept his eyes and ears peeled, looking for the slightest hint of whether it was friend or foe... He heard a faint rustle of leaves and crouched down. He hated to be in that position, but it was easier for him to move around in. A flash of color caught his eye and he turned towards it.

It was a jacket stashed under a bush... Alfred frowned, creeping closer. So he wasn't taken... There were no signs of a struggle, though there were several broken leaves and twigs from his passing through... Alfred sighed. Following the trail to a tree. At that he became confused, wondering why the faint marks suddenly stopped. The hairs at the base of his neck rose as thoughts of ghosts and banshees and other monsters being around.

He gripped his gun and knife tightly as his thoughts ran away with him... And he began to tremble with fear. He had herculean strength, but it was useless compared to the supernatural...

Gilbert grinned seeing the blond approach the tree. For a minute there he had been afraid Alfred had gotten lost on his own road. Then when he had found the jacket… Gilbert had been sure the awesome plan had been ruined. But no, the colony just had just continued to where the tree was. It was a perfect set up. Things should always go as awesomely planned as this was.

It was funny to watch the kid poke around, looked like he was scared. Mentally Prussia gave himself a point- scaring someone always ranked high. Once Alfred's back was turned, he didn't want to be shot after all, Gilbert attacked. Shouting he leaped from the tree branch onto the unsuspecting soul below. There was a loud smacking noise, bulls-eye. Prussia clung to his target knowing his plan had just been pure awesomeness. Gilbert crackled. He and Alfred were both now on the ground. Sure he hurt a bit from landing on someone… but it was so worth it to see the look on the other guy's face.

Alfred turned away to see if maybe he had missed something... It had happened before. He had a horrible sense of direction whenever he was away from home for any length of time... And he sometimes ended up going the wrong way. Had he bothered to look up he would have found his teacher, but he didn't. And he would regret that...

Hearing the shout, he started. He turned towards the sound, eyes wide with surprise, but whoever it was slammed into him. They both tumbled to the ground and Alfred felt the air escape his lungs from the force of the surprise attack. A slight crack -and the sudden pain in the side of his head- informed him of his unfortunate meeting with a stone... He swore pretty creatively as he shoved his teacher off of him- being raised by an alcoholic ex-pirate gave him a pretty extensive stock of curses- and sat up to cradle his aching head. He had half a mind to shoot the pale-skinned bastard and bury him in the forest. He took deep calming breaths as he tried to keep from leaping up and attempting to throttle him. If he did, he knew he'd end up falling right back down.

Gilbert laughed lying back where he was shoved away to. He tried to form a proper response to Alfred's cursing but was reduced to laugher again. "Always be aware of your surroundings," he was finally able to manage out sitting up. It was impressive how Alfred was able to keep himself calm after this. Just about everyone Prussia knew would be attempting to kill him right now for that stunt.

Alfred sent a very crude hand gesture his way as the pain dulled. He groaned and rubbed his head to relieve the ache. He should have expected something like this he realized. Prussia was a weird guy though... He did stuff and called it teaching. But it definitely got the job done…

Taking deep breathes Prussia was able to calm himself down enough to get up and go fetch his coat. Still grinning at his awesome stunt he put it back on and dusted if off. He looked back at Alfred who was nursing a knocked noggin. His gloating reduced to his normal smirk, it wasn't like his gloating was ever reduced below that, Gilbert headed back over. "Let's see it," he said pulling the hand away and feeling for a bruise. "I didn't know Arthur was so willing to share in curses to a kid. The arschloch always likes to pretend to be a gentleman," Prussia continued holding out a hand to help the future nation.

He let Prussia pull his hands away, but winced as the other felt around his head. Thank god it wasn't near Nantucket... Then he would have a minor issue to deal with. The pressure on his head stung, but he didn't flinch away... Even though he really wanted to. He smirked as the Prussian commented on his colorful vocabulary, the grin looking very smug.

"It's amazing what a bit on moonshine in his tea can do~" he said cheerfully, not mentioning the interesting stories the Englishman relayed to him while wasted beyond belief. Though "that time with a Francis and a goat" seemed promising blackmail material. His grin turned feral, but he tamped down on that idea. It was a low blow... even by low blow standards... and he knew it. But it would be funny though... He paused in his thoughts. He had heard the word mentioned a lot, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was... "Hey Prussia..?" he said softly, tilting his head curiously, "What's sex?"

Gilbert dropped his hand and stared at Alfred then snickered. The small laugh threatened to turn back into the full blown laughter he had earlier. "Arthur really left you in the dark didn't he kid?" he said more than asked highly amused at this situation. Here Alfred had done it, twice, and still had no clue. It was hilarious! Prussia pulled the future nation up still grinning. He debated which way to put his words. Did he want to cause maximum shock? Or get the chance to do it all again? Or just hold that information over Alfred's head as well?

"Weren't we going to meet your oh so precious revolutionaries?" Gilbert asked shoving the younger man ahead. "And don't ask such stupid questions. Someone might think you're still a virgin," he said sure the comments would be flying over Alfred's head. It was way too much fun to play with this kid. It was kinda like playing with fire though; it was real easy to get hurt.

"I'll explain to you, your question tonight though. In fact I'll show you!" he said laughing again.

* * *

Review! I love everyone who does alert or favorite this story but it'd be nice to get a review- even if it's a demand for more (which I do have) or 'I liked it' or even flames. Please, begging author here- give me reviews!


	6. In which we all learn a thing, or two

This is a joint story between myself and Akuoni.

_Disclaimer:_ neither of us own Hetalia. (there is not near enough Prussia to make it true)

_Warning:_ Prussia x America. This chapter is M... again ^.^

_Threat: _though you are all soo undeserving of this chapter, I decided to post it anyway. More reviews people I'm not picky just click the button at the bottom and submit something to me in return.

* * *

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms. Not Fair! Not only did he know, but now he was making Alfred wait. He pouted, but nodded. He was going to show Gilbert the guys in charge. They were pretty cool... Even if a lot of them were stuffy and a couple... Well, two in particular... Did not get along. He got headaches from them just being in the same city. Not a good thing when they were both part of the main government...

"Yeah yeah yeah..." he grunted, waving a hand dismissively as he stood up. He wished he hadn't. He barely had time to shove Prussia out of his way as his meal came back for an encore. He grimaced as nausea swept through him again. He had thought the headache was simply from getting the knock to his head. Apparently there was another row going on about his government-to-be...

"Bugger..." he moaned, "Jefferson and Adams are fighting again..." He liked them, but they got along like a Frenchman and an Englishman... Not at all. He just wished they could agree on more things instead of bickering like a pair of old nags. The constant turmoil and side-picking made him sick and gave him schizophrenia like nobody's business. In fact, he could hear the buzzing already. "Don't mind me... I'm going be talking to the voices in my head again for a bit..."

Gilbert laughed and motioned for Alfred to proceed with his insanity. "Monarchy," he simply said it was a lot easier to get to know your future ruler that way. Only problems there were the nobles, but at least one person had the final say. Unless you got a particularly bad one… then it just sucked. Prussia listened with half interest over the names the future nation mumbled. Not like he'd ever be working with them, only guys he was interested in were the ones that were going to be fighting. He doubted the stuffies talking about revolution were actually going to be fighting it.

Alfred laughed shortly as he sat down; it petered off as he stared at a random tree and muttering to himself. After about an hour, he finally snapped out of it. With another moan, he shot up and emptied the rest of his stomach where he had last time. He grimaced and pulled out a napkin, practically shoving the entirety of his clothed hand into his mouth to get rid of the horrid taste.

"Oh good lord God in heaven... that stuff tastes like shit..." He gagged a little, but recovered. "Sadly... I've eaten worse than that..." He shivered. Even the troops were a little awed by his ability to shovel down food. Though the fact he actually enjoyed the taste of hardtack made them wonder about the states of his various internal organs... Especially his stomach and tongue... Having been raised by an Englishman whose culinary skills could be equated to a witch's ability to sink was not exactly conducive to being a connoisseur...

Gilbert patted Alfred on the back grinning though not looking at the rediscovered lunch. There were some things that were just not fun to look at. Though waiting for the kid's government to calm down was rather boring business. Giving Alfred one last pat on the back he turned around and whistling to himself; headed down the path. "Oh and make up your own curses, bugger so does not sound threatening."

"I would have better curses, but the only curses I could get out of him were insults aimed towards Frenchmen and Spaniards... Oh and some Stuff about People from... Krautia?" He thought about it, that didn't seem right, but he didn't particularly care, "Oh~ And his brothers. But Really, I never actually got real cursing except for arse, shit, and fuck~... though I still don't get what fornication is... England always turned red and sputtered when I asked..." He shrugged cheerfully and set off again.

Prussia laughed; it was hilarious to be around someone to clueless. "Krautia?" He laughed again finding that funny… yet strangely insulting. "He is still calling us that?" Gilbert muttered to himself crossing his arms then proclaiming loudly to Alfred, "It's the Awesome Prussia to you, rather Awesome Prussians!" he pointed at the other man for a second before dropping his arm becoming thoughtful, "or German if you're talking about my little brother." Of course he and England hadn't really had a fight in years. England, France, and Spain were too busy fighting about over here really anymore. Well once the kid was his own nation England wouldn't have much reason over here anymore. He grinned again at the thought of Arthur's red face, "So how many times did you ask him about sex?" he asked snickering again.

He wanted to ask more about the revolutionaries, but frankly he was sure Alfred was just going to start boasting. Gilbert would be his own judge of how 'awesome' these guys were; frankly he was sure they were all insane. Anyone who was stupid enough to think they were prepared to take on England was. That included his good friends. Hopefully Arthur would just burn himself out then they could all swoop down and pick up the pieces. Prussia wouldn't mind conquering there again- it had been forever since a Germanic raid on England.

Alfred tilted his head in confusion as Prussia laughed. Though as the Prussian spoke he got it, flushing in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he had mistaken the way Arthur had spoken in such a way. Apparently Kraut meant German or Prussian... He frowned, baffled by the explanation.  
"Why are you guys called krauts then? It doesn't make sense... Though England calls France a frog a lot... He told me that France eats frogs legs. I told him that they actually taste a lot like chicken if you fry them. It's really good~"

"It's the food," Prussia said not willing to explain beyond that, "And England doesn't know good food if it came up and jumped him," he proclaimed sure the kid understood. Come to think of it how had Alfred managed to live all those years? Surely Arthur tried to get him to eat some of that stuff he called food. Gilbert leered at Alfred trying to figure out if the kid actually had any taste buds. The quest was abandoned as Alfred switched topics again on him.

Alfred grinned brightly.

"Oh~ so you've had his cooking~ It's easier if you just stab the center as soon as he turns his back~ That way It won't try to suffocate you or use acid or bite or anything else really~" Needless to say, it wasn't just animals Alfred was used to surviving. England's food could be considered a weapon of mass destrucion... or a biological weapon that should be put out of its own misery. Alfred liked to think he was doing the food a favor by killing it.

He blinked again coming back to the question Gilbert had asked earlier. "How many times?" he repeated as he finally began walking again, "I think about ei- no... ten... but each time he told me I was too young to know... So I just gave up and stopped asking." He shrugged. Not like it was that big of a deal right?

Gilbert laughed again hearing how many times Alfred had asked. Arthur really liked to avoid that subject at all costs huh? "And you never bothered to go figure it out on your own kid?" he asked calming down to a snicker again. Wait until Alfred figured out that was what they did at France's….twice. He patted his pocket, or Arthur could tell him in an indirect sort of way. Prussia could just give the letter of England's rant/warning over to the nation to be to read.

Alfred shrugged, blushing slightly. "People kept talking about storks and bees and birds so I just lost interest. Though his guy let me watch a couple of horses~ Except he said that it was called mating. So I wasn't sure if it was the same thing." He shifted nervously, though he wasn't really sure why he should feel that way.

Alfred sighed again and perked up as he caught sight of something. "Oh~ Our ride's here~" He said cheerfully. He pointed at the horse and cart. The entire back was covered in several layers of hay. He grinned cheerfully as he climbed in, waving a greeting to the driver who had been waiting for them. "Wanna roll in the hay on the way? It's real fun~ Roll-roll~ Roll in the hay~" he sing-songed as he flopped down and began rolling around.

Again, Gilbert's thoughts were interrupted, not like it was hard war was usually the only thing that held his attention for a length of time, by the announcement of the ride. He watched surprised as Alfred proceeded to roll about in the hay, smirking he jumped right in to join. Quickly though he changed the tactic of it from rolling about in the hay to pinning his opponent. Gilbert ginned as he managed to get himself on top of Alfred, his hands resting at the other's shoulders.

Alfred pouted as Gilbert pinned him down, but the pout turned into a mischievous smirk as he reached up with one hand and used his inhumane strength to pull the Prussian down for a kiss. His other hand snaked down to stroke the outside of Gilbert's pants teasingly. He then flashed his mega-watt grin up at him. A challenge if you will~

At first Gilbert was unsure what the hell Alfred was doing as he noticed a hand shoot out. When he was pulled down for a rather rough kiss, he grinned. Pulling back slightly Gilbert chuckled. "You are a fast learner," he decided aloud returning to Alfred's lips for a proper kiss. One where he actually got to taste the mouth below his. His own hand roamed lower to let Alfred know exactly what he had gotten started. This was a challenge he would not lose.

Alfred grinned up at him. He wasn't the brilliant, quiet, little kid his brother was. No... He was wild, untamable, and vibrant. And... Actually pretty curious about something. He stroked Prussia's hair thoughtfully, watching for any change. His own hair had a slight ... oddness... to it. When his cowlick was grasped or stroked it sent waves of pleasure through him. And apparently it was the same for the one on Matthew. But the Prussian didn't have a cowlick so did he not have a pleasure-hair?

"Ah~ Prussia..." he whispered, his cheeks flushing as they began their game. "Does your hair act weird? My hair... makes me feel nice and hurt a little... Like when we did ...err... that thing at France's house..." He fidgeted a little and looked up at him questioningly. Hoping he had the answer. Cause none of his settlers could answer it and England just sputtered and turned red...

Gilbert raised a brow and a hand to the hair in question. So that was why Alfred was suddenly interested in his own hair. Sure it was awesome but he hadn't expected such a thoughtful interest in it, especially when the rest of him was doing something else. "So if I do this?" he asked tugging on the hair amused. It was just like with Italy! Of course South Italy was always off limits being Spain's, besides he had a temper, and Prussia swore Hungary was over protective of the other one. He chuckled, 'and clueless like this kid here' he thought to himself.

It might be nice at this point to tell Alfred what this activity was called… of course he might have a small part of him still wishing to listen to England. And Arthur had made it pretty fucking clear to stay away from Alfred's vital regions. His hand continued playing with that amusing little hair, "I'm too awesome for something like that," Gilbert pointed out his other hand working on getting rid of Alfred's shirt.

"hngh!" the strangled sound was much higher than normal as the cowlick was tugged gently. His blush outstripped even a beet in redness as he reacted; clinging to the outstretched arm like it was a lifeline. Soft pants escaped him and he arched up against the Prussian, trying to relieve the need for more contact. He moaned weakly, looking up imploringly as the hairs were rubbed and molded by Gilbert's fingers.

"Uh-hah~ P-Prussia..." he trailed off, moaning even more deeply as the other went to work on his shirt. He had to make him let go of his hair or he'd finish before they even got started. Those hairs were bloody sensitive! He couldn't stand the heat surrounding him and the air touching his skin felt so nice... as did those strong thin digits that were still fondling his hair. He shakily reached up and set to work on his teacher's own shirt. He wanted to get started!

Gilbert chuckled and lowered himself for another kiss. He gave one last teasing caress to the extremely interesting cowlick. Its sensitivity and what it could do would have to be remembered for later. That would be fun; he chuckled pulling back from the kiss. "Trembling already Alfred?" he teased before placing kisses/bites down the younger man's neck. He pushed Alfred's hands out of the way before finishing off both shirts not bothering to actually take them off. Hey it would be easier to find them when this was over if he didn't remove as much clothing as possible.

Prussia glanced down at the colony's pants; those would have to go though. Smirking he went back to his activity of slowly working his way lower making sure to leave marks.

"J-just..." _Hurry up damnit!_ He stuttered, trailing off with a high moan, before kissing back with all the need and hunger he could. Which, considering the stimulation on his hairs, was quite considerable. He pressed closer to Prussia with a growl, not appreciating the teasing. He wanted one thing and right now, and he was going to get it! He growled again as his hands were batted away, but it was half-hearted and he didn't fight it by trying to continue. Instead he let Prussia, his teacher, lead.

He would have pulled his shirt off, to keep it from wrinkling further, but that was what had started a major row last time... So he kept it on. He wished there was something he could hold onto rather than straw as he tried to grip something besides that silver head of hair. He made a sound of pleasure at each mark, though some were more painful than others. Oddly enough those more painful ones caused him to make sharper cries.

"P-P-Prussia~!" he gasped, unable to hold still under the onslaught, "P-_please_!" _I want you... I want you __now_!"

"Well aren't we eager~" Gilbert chuckled pulling off Alfred's shoes, quickly followed by his pants. Both were randomly tossed somewhere in the hay. Eh, he could find them later or just go without them. Quickly he sucked on his own fingers deciding spit was better than no lube before placing them along the colony's ass. With one quick twist of the wrist and shove two fingers were shoved deep inside the younger man's ass.

Alfred barely had time to open his mouth to start a retort before he was stripped of everything below the waistline. Anything else was cut off by the rather harsh invasion of his vital regions. His mouth opened in a soundless cry of surprise. It hurt yes, he may not have been a virgin anymore... But that doesn't prevent it from hurting when not one, but two bloody thick fingers were just shoved in without some warning.

With a lazy arrogant smile Prussia's mouth returned to the chest before him as his fingers move slowly. There would be more begging, more pleading for him. Gilbert took his time, mmm it was too bad he couldn't show more people, especially Arthur, how much the precious little colony begged for him. His tongue flicked over a nipple before biting down. Another finger was added and Gilbert pulled one of Alfred's legs around his middle before freeing himself from his pants. "Now what is it that you want?"

He grimaced as the other started to move inside of him, thankfully slowly, and growled half-heartedly as Prussia re-attached himself to Alfred's chest. He was quickly swept up into the pleasure that the other man incited in him, clinging to his shoulders as he mewled and moaned wantonly. About the time the third was added, he was already desperate for more. He felt the older male grab his leg, following his lead Alfred lifted his other leg to wrap around him as well.

"What do I want?" he growled in annoyance when the other paused, "What I want is for you to stop horsin' around and just stick that in me!" He made this quite clear with rather vulgar hand motions and a lot of wriggling and attempts to do the job himself. Lord knew he was impatient; he always had been, and always would be. And what he wanted -though he didn't quite know what it was called- was to be pretty much... royally fucked.

Gilbert laughed but did as instructed entering Alfred pushing fully in not caring again if it hurt some. His hands moved to the colony's hips as he began moving not waiting for a go. The two of them were both impatient and from the feel of those tight muscles around him Gilbert was sure he wasn't going to last long anyway. "Scheisse," he growled shifting to get deeper.

One would think at this moment Prussia would forget that he was in a moving wagon, probably freaking out the driver and fucking a rather clueless young man into the hay. Alright he wouldn't forget the last part, but the rest of it was pretty easy to over look, but he wasn't. Not even with Alfred's body heat adding to his own, or with the feel of his ass clamping down around him with every movement. The whole experience added to Gilbert's amusement, ah this would be a story for others to hear. His mouth clashed with Alfred's again feeling himself getting closer. Just a bit more, so close to that euphoria.

A sharp cry escaped his lips, fading into a deep and very pleased moan. He didn't mind the rough pace, but he did mind the hands on his hips, keeping him locked into place and unable to act as he was pounded into. He wanted to move damnit! He growled at the Prussian, but didn't fight it. Instead, he used the position they were into to raise himself up. His hands held tightly to the shoulders as he curled up towards him, kissing Gilbert back

He tore away as a stray thrust hit that pleasure spot, a howl of pleasure forcing its way out of his mouth. He didn't care that the poor driver was going to be traumatized by his passengers, though he did feel kinda sorry for him somewhere deep inside. Right now, all he could think of was getting MORE. He scrabbled desperately, as he wound tighter, his fingers digging into the pale skin of the man above him. He could feel the beginning of the end, but just beyond reach. And he twisted and thrashed underneath, whimpering and moaning... wordless pleas for release.

Gilbert panted his own voice rather quiet during this. Though that could be accounted to the fact he was trying to keep his wits about him enough to not embarrass himself by coming first, or his mind was just too far gone with pleasure to remember how to make sound. Prussia reangled himself and thrust again trying to get deeper, to find that spot that made the male below him cry out.

Alfred cried out again as the next thrust slammed against it even harder. His muscles tightened spasmodically as he hovered on the brink. Oh to be so close and yet so far. Such a beautiful agonizing euphoria. His hands clenched tightly, threatening to crush bone, before moving to rake the dull nails over Prussia's back. As close as they were... He wanted more. Closer, faster, harder. He wanted to be free to move Damnit!

Knowing how to win this and end it -probably much to the drivers own relief- Gilbert raised rested his elbow near Alfred's head. His fingers found that damned weak spot again, oh how he loved the abilities these little hairs had, and stroked. His other hand wrapped around Alfred's vital regions now letting the other participate fully.

Alfred felt a hand move away from his hip and rest near his head. He make a soft strangled choking noise as the sweat-dampened hairs were grabbed and stroked. He spasmed and twisted. Desperate for more friction between them. And then he was free, a hand around his arousal. He rolled his hips, trying to take the other deeper when he thrust. Unfortunately, he ran out of time. He pulled Prussia to him, his cry trapped between their lips as he pressed their lips together.

Gilbert returned the feverous kiss happily trapping Alfred's cry. His body quickly followed in route unable to hold back any longer. Uncaring that he was laying on top of the other or that he might be heavy; Prussia dropped himself unceremoniously on the other breathing heavy. He didn't bother any more than that, well he did let go of the cowlick, and moved his other hand so he didn't trap it, but that didn't really count.

His pleasure was prolonged as he was filled, the explosive warmth spreading within his body. He felt his own spatter between them, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. But there was one thing he did mind. The air was knocked out of him as Gilbert collapsed on top, and he could feel the other male still inside of him. Having it inside him wasn't necessarily uncomfortable... It just felt weird. He panted underneath him, feeling tired already. His felt his lids droop slightly and had to fight the urge to cuddle up to Gilbert.

Prussia hummed contently before smirking. Ah what a perfect time to tell Alfred. "Isn't sex just awesome?" he whispered against the other's ear. Gilbert still did not bother to untangle himself, hey he was the one still mostly dressed. It wouldn't take too much time to get himself back in order.

Alfred heard the other hum in contentment, and smiled in response. He was curious when the other seemed to think of something funny, and leaned in to speak in his ear. His ear twitched away the puff of air, but he heard what was said. He was baffled, but after a few moments... A deep red blush stretched across his cheeks and he gave an embarrassed cough. _Oops_~

Gilbert picked himself up enough to see the red flush spread across Alfred's face. He snickered and shifted still inside the other male, "well?" he asked before pulling out and falling next to the wanna be nation. He stared up at the sky still finding this all terribly amusing. He was still riding a pleasure high only added to by the fact that he was the lucky soul that got to tell Alfred what sex was. And in such a way too! So Prussia just laid there uncaring of his current appearance or of how he smelled.

Oh he hoped they were heading straight for the revolutionaries or traitors if you wanted to look from England's point of view, he was sure those stuffies knew what the smell of sex was. He laughed, it might be as good as Alfred's face when France and Spain caught them before. "I told you I'd tell you right~?" he teased glancing at Alfred again.

His mouth opened to respond, but when the other shifted inside him he choked on his words. Luckily he pulled out and rolled to lie next to Alfred before anything more happened. He had a feeling that if Gilbert had stayed buried within him, they would have had gone another round... He sighed sleepily and rolled onto to his side, propping his head on one hand while the other picked idly at the straw. His blush intensified as he thought about it. He finally looked up shyly.

"I-it's ... uh... It's a lot of fun..." he said finally, as his eyes dropped to back down to the straw... Well... At least he knew what sex was now...

Gilbert laughed at Alfred's actions. The kid kinda seemed disappointed now, which didn't quite sit well with Prussia. Come on he just fucked the kid again- and he was an awesome lay! No one was allowed to be upset after him. Gilbert wasn't sure but it had to be a law of nature or something. He ran a hand though his own hair with his non semen covered hand, which reminded him he had to get that cleaned off somehow.

"What? You expecting something different kid? Or still hoping to be a blushing virgin when you found out?" he asked finally fixing his own pants. He made no other move besides that though, and didn't bother to remind Alfred of his naked state. Gilbert looked at his hand then held it in Alfred's face, "It's your mess"

* * *

Reviews for more lovely Gilbert and Alfred. You know you want more- If I don't get at least 8 reviews for this lovely piece of work I'm not putting more up for you peoples! I see readers! DON"T THINK YOU CAN HIDE!!


	7. In which there is trouble

Okay- long absence. Will in the next few days have lots of updates, so watch. And again- all my fault, not my co-writer's.

Enjoy, review, and demand that I update faster.

And do remember characters, and the Revolutionary War to not belong to us. We're just writing this story, just borrowing things to entertain us all.

* * *

"N-no..." he said in response to Prussia's questions, still not looking at him, "I didn't make any assumptions... I ... I just didn't get the connection..." Instead he began rooting around the straw for his pants and boots. Once he found them, he began to put them back on. He looked up as he was addressed again.

"Huh?" He blinked before catching sight of Prussia's hand. His mouth opened with a quiet little 'oh' of surprise. He reached up and grasped the hand where it was clean in both of his own, bringing it down with a shy -but mischievous- grin. His tongue darted out to lick Gilbert's palm. Once done with that, he took the fingers into his mouth individually, being sure to get as much off as possible.

Gilbert smirked watching Alfred clean off his hand obviously not minding the taste any longer. "Mien Gott kid," he murmured pulling his hand back once it was clean. "If you're that excited to clean me up there's more of your mess," he pointed out lounging back in the hay again. "How far were we anyway? Perhaps you should talk to the driver before continuing your work" Prussia suggested locking his hands behind his head. He was a little put out that Alfred had dressed so quickly, well at least the other still had his shirt unbuttoned, perhaps he was still just following his teacher's awesome lead.

Alfred just gave an enigmatic grin in return. They were close to the meeting place. It was an affront for Prussia to assume that he needed to ask for any instructions, not when he had traversed this land for a long time. Far longer than these European elitists. Though he would learn from them... He had to to survive. He knew that England did not approve of him doing this. But he had to prove himself. And those men who were called traitors to the king. They honestly loved him and wanted him to grow in ways Arthur would never accept.

"We have plenty of Time _Mister_ Gilbert~" he said cheerfully, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he crawled towards the Germanic nation. "In fact... I'd say we had just enough time for me to give you a nice _thorough_ cleaning~" He licked his lips for good measure, eyeing the mess he had made on the other man. He was still pretty haphazardly dressed. His shirt hung open and his pants were hanging off of his hips like the slightest wrong shift would send them slithering down to his still-bare ankles. But he didn't seem to notice and - to be quite honest- the wild look suited him.

Gilbert raised a brow smirking back at Alfred, "Then by all means get on with it kid," he said as Prussia shifted to prop himself up on his elbows. He wanted to make sure he got to see all of this; especially with the younger one appearing so… for once Gilbert was unable to find exactly what he wanted to say, well besides fuckable. He was sure Alfred understood if this cleaning went well enough… well he'd be doing it again real soon. Even if they were finishing while his people stood around and watched. If Gilbert had been any less awesome of a person he swore he'd be squirming right now waiting for the other to begin. As it stood already he was fighting down his excitement at just the sight before him.

Alfred kept the same enigmatic smile hovering on his lips as he lowered his head to the silver-haired nation's stomach, his arms staying unbent, while his knees were kept together between Gilbert's legs. His pink tongue darted out, hesitantly testing the waters before taking the plunge. The position he had put himself was uncomfortable, but he didn't mind quite yet. Instead he focused on running his attention upon the warm skin beneath him.

He started low, almost up against the waistband of Prussia's pants, lapping up the salty substance like a cat would drink cream. He moved slowly, meticulously, as he moved northwards towards his next target. Once he reached it he glanced up, looking up at him with the mischief of Coyote dancing in his eyes. He Bent his arms slightly and turned his focus on the target. The place known as the navel. He dipped his tongue teasingly, only touching upon the surface and brushing along the sides. But he quickly grew bored with that game and pressed his lips to it, licking and suckling until it was covered in naught but a fine layer of saliva. Once that was done, he continued onwards, moving to complete his task.

Gilbert smirked loving the attention. Propped up on his elbows he watched Alfred his look only growing smugger as the younger man seemed to grow more confident in his moves. It was a chore to keep his breathing steady as the other seemed to find it amusing to play around. "Gott," he breathed Prussia's red eyes darkening. Well the clothing wouldn't be too hard to shove away again. It already was begging to fall off the kid. Gilbert was sure they couldn't scar the driver much more than they already had, and Alfred seemed more than energetic for another round.

He looked up at the sky before his thoughts could get the better of him. Heaven forbid if he actually showed that the nation to be was getting good at this. Even so his breathing picked up, despite Gilbert's powers to try and control it. "I thought you were going to clean your mess, not make a new one," he said tilting his head to look back at the blond.

Alfred pretended not to notice the change in Gilbert as he continued with what he was doing. Though, a faint grin threatened to break free at the faint breath of a word. He was glad he didn't have any qualms about trying new things, now he knew a way to make a person want more... And have a little fun while doing so. He looked up as Gilbert spoke, an innocent look on his face."What do you mean?" he asked, smiling cheerfully, "I'm doing what you told me to... Cleaning you up~" Even though there was a perfectly good stream a half-mile away that they could have bathed in. Oh yes, Alfred was good at being a sneak when he wanted to.

Prussia laughed hearing the colony's cheeky response; yeah he was an awesome teacher. On one hand he was falling prey to one of the oldest tricks in the book, faked innocence. The other he was getting another to acknowledge the awesomeness that was him, and his demands. "Right kid," he chuckled looking back down at Alfred tempted to shove off those clothes again.

The cheeky expression changed though as pain shot through the colony. It wasn't another argument this time. Not with the way his chest was hurting and his bones were aching. He reached up with shaking hands and clung to Gilbert's shoulders. "Th-the b-battle..." Alfred groaned, "Th-they are driving him out of B-brandywine..." George didn't know the area as well as those Lobsterbacks, and it would cost him... things though would get better. Maybe he should see if Prussia recognized Baron Friedrich. Alfred liked him and the greyhound he had following him around all the time was awesome.

His demeanor changed soon as Alfred was above him, and hurting. Great. He knew they needed his help. Who didn't need his awesome help? "Breathe kid," he said rolling them so Alfred was again the one back in the hay, "It's one lost battle, you'll suffer though many more" he pointed out not one to soften the blow. Gilbert didn't know exactly what to do; he wasn't one for comforting others. He moved off the younger male choosing to sit next to him and just offered a hand for the other to hold. Prussia didn't look down instead stubbornly glaring off to the side showing how unawesome he thought this was.

Alfred writhed in agony, clutching at Prussia's hand like it was a lifeline, but he knew it wasn't George's fault. It was just luck. But that didn't stop the pain of being routed. The pain of being forced to retreat from land and have it occupied by the redcoats. He didn't cry, but he moaned and panted breathlessly in an attempt to relieve the pain if only a little. He wasn't unused to pain, but nothing like this had ever happened. Not with someone foreign around to see him like this. He was used to being surrounded by his own. Being surrounded by colonists, with people who could comfort him and be comforted by what he could tell them. Not even England had seen him like this...

Prussia watched the road behind them. For once he was quiet. "You're lucky kid," he finally said. Still the white haired male didn't look down. He didn't explain how Alfred was luck. Gilbert didn't feel like explaining. But this he really figured was rather new to the future nation. There was only him over here, unlike back in Europe. There were so many of them, they rose and fell in power, invaded and were invaded from a young age. Sure there had been some fights over here, but those were all spill over from home. "Present a strong face kid, play the hero for them"

He grunted, hearing what Gilbert said, but he didn't respond. Instead he continued to concentrate on his breathing. Concentrate on getting back control, being separated from his soil made the pain duller, easier to ignore. Being back on his soil, being so close... It was agony.

The first time Alfred had felt it, he had clawed at himself in helpless desperation, screaming like he was being murdered. But as the various attacks and battles for the crown occurred, the pain was less. But it didn't stop him from remembering the first time. Alone and helpless and not knowing what was happening or why it was happening. He shuddered as he slowly gained the upper hand on his pain. He shot a shaky grin at Prussia. "Thanks... Gilbert. I just want to prove I can take care of myself like I have been ever since I let him be my caretaker."

Prussia shrugged and flicked the colony in the side of the head. He smirked, "Yeah kid you're doing a hell of a job, now are we ever going?" he asked shrugging off that his suggestion was shot down. Hey if they needed shirts they'd take the ones with the blood. Anything was better than nothing. And Alfred had already mentioned once that they were strapped for supplies. But that was what Francis was for.

"To camp~" Alfred chirped. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand though. What was taking their next guide- Alfred stiffened. He felt a foreign presence. But it was too strong to tell if it was nation or citizen. He looked around for the presence, pulling out his musket as he sent out his awareness. That meant that the camp or the messenger had been compromised. "This is bad..."

Prussia threw up his hands, "Finally," he said though camp again hadn't been exactly where he wanted to go. No he wished to see the people in charge but Alfred seemed to have the attention span of a flea. He felt the other stiffen and reached for his own weapon. He nodded for the other to follow him. Even if Al knew the land better he wasn't about to let the kid lead, he'd probably get distracted by a tree branch or something. Gilbert paused; well he knew where the camp was. Or had been. That column of smoke could probably be seen for quite a distance. He looked back at Alfred then nodded for the other to go ahead, it was his people. Prussia just hoped his guy had been smart enough at the time to be away from what ever happened. No Prussian would be stupid enough to let their encampment be found.

Arthur watched as the fires burned. Some supplies had been saved, and were on their way back to town for his men to use. But most had been burned, tents, clothing, men... This was going to serve as an example. Those that escaped would tell the news how the British Empire was serious. Come back and repent or burn as enemies.

Alfred gasped as the pain hit, staggering as it slammed into him. But he gritted his teeth and steeled himself, following after the older male. He swallowed anxiously, hoping against hope that the camp was fine. But he knew it was too late. Everyone had either fled or been killed. He shuddered, horrified at what had happened, but not surprised. He had done the same during the French and Indian War after all...

He looked up in time to see Prussia indicate to go ahead. He tilted his head in question... Didn't he know that England was still there? But he shrugged and slowly moved to get closer to his destroyed camp. He was tempted to climb a tree to get closer, but his clothes were too bright. This was his showing off suit. His real uniform was all natural colors to make him invisible against the trees. He saw the familiar red coat, but it did not fill him with joy or pride as it once did. He felt remorse... and resentment.

Prussia stayed back, his gun still ready. He had to admit he was impressed with England running down this camp so soon. These men needed a whole lot more training. Getting behind Alfred he shoved the younger male forward, "Go say hi kid"

England looked away from the fire to the one that was emerging from the trees. Ah there was the brat. "About time you came and greeted me," he said before looking back at the fire, "It's time we end this rebellious streak of yours, there are more important things for me to deal with." Arthur didn't say it but he was thinking of his depleted treasury, of the wars with Francis... He really didn't have time to spare on this matter.

"I don't want you here," Alfred gritted his teeth and tossed his head as he was shoved forwards. He barely noticed the shove and short command, but he advanced anyways. England was forcing him to do all sorts of things... pay outrageous taxes... Refusing to let his people sit in congress... forcing them to house soldiers without reimbursement... and refusing to let them settle their own land. And to be told his actions were just something that could be quashed only incensed him more, "Go do whatever it is you want back on your turf lobsterback."

"I can't, I have a rebellious colony that is making me look bad," England replied turning fully to look at the other. "You brought this all upon yourself. I wouldn't have had to make such drastic measure if you would just behave." Arthur seemed to be slipping out of the anger he felt towards the younger male in front of him. He was trying hard to fight down memories of Alfred, crying for him not to go, thanking him for his gifts... running out to greet him when he arrived. Arthur snapped back catching sight of silver hair coming up behind his colony. "You know my only wish was to protect you," he said.

Gilbert felt bad as he brought the butt of his gun down knocking Alfred out. But he knew the handy work of Hessian soldiers. And if Arthur was using them... it meant England had gotten to the others back at home. Specifically Germany. The kid wasn't that strong yet, and Prussia couldn't let him take the full force of anything. Besides, Alfred would get out of this... and the awesome him could (and would) just write it off as more training.

Alfred snorted and rolled his eyes. Like that was true. All he had ever wanted was to make England happy. But no matter how much he did, England only wanted more. And when he got tired of it, he got punished. He had even fought against Ma- his brother for this guy. He twitched and shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He had to keep his wits. He couldn't afford to let England get under his skin. "You did a pretty bad job there England..." he whispered, looking at the damage done to his camp. The damage that he was forced to feel. Alfred. Not Arthur. He shook his head with a solemn look, "England... I-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he sank to the ground. The blow to his head wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to knock him utterly senseless. He lay in a crumpled heap, unaware of what had just been done by his teacher. But when he awoke, he would be so pissed.

England smirked walking over to the unconscious body, using the toe of his boot he flipped it over. "The punishment for treason is death you know. But I will be forgiving this time Alfred," he said before looking up at the silver haired male again. "Go join the troops Gilbert, your services ther-"

"No," Prussia responded picking up some rope that seemed to have escaped the fires. It might not hold once the kid awoke but it was better than nothing. He tossed it over to the shorter (and at the moment scarier) male. "If I'm betraying him I'm getting some sort of perk out of it."

Arthur glared catching the rope. "That will be your payment then" he practically growled out. He still didn't forget the letter France had sent him and since Prussia had been traveling with his colony all this way England was sure he had more than enough 'perks'. Unable to anything about it right now though he bound Alfred before picking him up. The boy was getting heavy...and a dead weight really wasn't the easiest thing to carry.

Gilbert rolled his eyes before going over and helping Arthur. "I wasn't expecting you to pay me otherwise, you're broke remember? You owe me already" he teased as the two headed to the horse waiting... then back to town. Both walking seeing their dead weight had the horse. That and the two didn't trust the other to ride.

Alfred hurt; his head throbbing dully and his wrists ached. He opened his eyes... and wished he didn't. The light was too bright and he closed his eyes quickly, a faint groan escaping his lips. He couldn't remember what happened. His brow furrowed as he tried. He remembered Prussia and a battle and... England? He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light as he looked around.

He was on a horse. Tied up. And one either side was Prussia... and England. He clenched his teeth as he realized what had happened and flashed a murderous look at his teacher. He would not forget this lesson. Trust no one. They'll stab you in the back. He tested the bonds holding him tight and almost swore. England had tied him so tightly that he couldn't works up enough power to break the rope. Nor could he twist loose. He began growling low in his throat, the low sound rumbling in his chest.

"I knew that going to foreigners was a bad idea. All they bring is trouble," he groused to himself. All he wanted was to get loose to show Gilbert his displeasure firsthand. A nice thought, but he had to get loose first. Then he'd get his revenge. Maybe go after that other guy that worked for England. Petty revenge was always a dish he enjoyed piping hot. He was hurt by Canada and France, so he asked England to take Canada. Canada was supposed to be his anyways... But he wanted to make England happy. Alfred sneered. Canada had hated England at first. But now it was Alfred fighting and Canada helping England. He clenched his hands, "Traitorous brother..."

* * *

Remember- reviews make writers happy and give them more inspiration to write (or in this case update)


	8. In which there is punishment

As I mentioned in the last chapter- lots of updates in a few days. So... enjoy.

Enjoy, review, and demand that I update faster.

And do remember characters, and the Revolutionary War to not belong to us. We're just writing this story, just borrowing things to entertain us all.

* * *

Prussia chuckled catching wind of the boy's mutterings. He was glad he was on the side where Alfred's head now hung. He leaned down smirking at the irritated blond, "But that's all you're comprised of kid, I told you we're dirty" he teased before straitening again patting the other on the head. For now he avoided the 'special' hair, that would be reserved for later, when he was getting his reward~

England glared at Prussia again as he whispered something to A- no his prisoner. He couldn't think fondly of Alfred now... he picked up pace. Mentally he was still deciding what to do with his charge. Should he send him to England? To live under his roof? He could keep him under his thumb then... no that would be putting him to close to the others. And England knew he couldn't stay here, there was an Empire to run. Once they arrived at the residence Arthur had...borrowed for his time here he pulled Alfred off the horse. "March" he said shoving him forward. He had known the other had woken up by the sudden movements. It was easier this way, no dragging the lug around. Arthur shoved him again as Gilbert followed, an odd spring in the Prussian's step.

Alfred snapped his head up, attempting to bite The Prussian's fingers; his teeth clicking together audibly, and he growled. He didn't stare at him with betrayal, but with hate. Once he discovered what Gilbert had done, Alfred had instantly put him on the list of enemies. He didn't have time to hash out who was what. Enemies were enemies. Allies were allies. Anything that said otherwise put them in the enemy list automatically. And He killed his enemies. Alfred refused to respond to his former caretaker. Instead of obeying, he dug his heels into the ground, determined to be as disobedient and frustrating as possible. He wasn't going to be England's little brother anymore. Hell. He never had been.

Prussia shrugged smirking at the angry colony. Hey he didn't change his stance on his student. He still believed that Alfred would make an awesome nation... not as awesome as him but more awesome than some of the others. He stood back watching Alfred and Arthur, not moving to help get either angry blond inside the house. In the back of his mind though Gilbert was remembering how fuckable both of them were while angry. Gott, England passed on more traits to his colony than either realized.

England pushed again growling at his disobedient charge. Every step was fought against, and attracted too much attention for the moment. "Alfred you idiot, just go inside the bloody house" he said before finally getting the other to the door. Uncaring anymore what people were seeing anymore he kicked Alfred's legs out from under him and tossed (more of kicked) him into the house. He sent a glare to Gilbert daring him to say anything, to which the other just shrugged and followed inside.

"Fucking limey..." he growled back, hating that he was losing ground to the elder nation. Though he was startled as he was kicked, literally booted into the building. He landed on his chest with a faint 'oomph', the air driven from his lungs. He was flushed from his struggles and the loss of air made him pant slightly. But that didn't deter him in the slightest. Instead he stared up at his enemies with intense blue eyes, pouring all his anger and outrage into his glare. "At least I don't go around pretending to care for people. I'm just a fucking toy to you. Only there when you want it. And when you get tired of it you just go off and leave it behind."

And it hurt to be left behind so much. To live thinking you aren't good enough yet to make the one you love stay. And no matter how hard you try... You just can't keep them. So Alfred wanted to make sure that his so-called Big Brother knew exactly what this argument would entail. This was no child throwing a fit. This was a person realizing that they are being used... And doing something about it. "I am no toy England. And I am not yours. It was my choice to become your colony. And only mine."

Prussia snickered leaning against the door. Oh this was just too good. England standing there obviously torn, Gilbert was pretty sure he either wanted to throttle the kid and convince him to go crawling back to him at the same time... but with whatever 'kind' emotion the island nation had in him.

"Yo-" England stopped and tried again, "You were never a toy Alfred. I couldn't stay, I-" he ground his teeth. Why was he explaining himself? "Well you weren't a toy, though your actions in Europe proved otherwise." He wasn't going to admit he ever cared now, no he'd get his colony under control and that'd be it.

Ticked that he wasn't going to see some angry fucking, or get any himself Gilbert moved so that he was behind Alfred. Obviously the colony tied before him threw Arthur off. He needed to do something to get his blood pumping for another cause, not this fake brotherly/fatherly instinct he felt for Alfred. Smirking he rested his head on Alfred's shoulder looking up at Arthur. "That's right~ he's his own, and he chose to get dirty with the rest of us~" Gilbert gloated wrapping one arm around the male in front of him. The other reached up and played with the cowlick.

"And I suppose I'm to think I am special?" Alfred snorted in disbelief. He shook his head and sighed, too focused on England to notice Gilbert coming up behind him, "I'm just the first one to start thinking for myself. Mat is too obedient. And the others are the same. You spend your time away and they don't stop to wonder why they can't go with you. Why you seem so intent that they stay in their spots. All your little duckies in their own - u-uhnnnn..."

Arthur watched, or rather glared at Gilbert. The Prussian wasn't making his cause to calm his rebellious colony any easier. When the other kneeled behind Alfred and wrapped his arm around what was HIS... England growled in warning.

His speech was broken by the pleasured moan he was too surprised to hide. He curled into the embrace as he was held intimately... his mind melted to mush in seconds. His hands and fingers twitched in pleasure as his eyes darkened in lust, and he mewled his desire for more. The still sane fragment of his mind made a note to regret telling the Prussian about his weakness, but the rest was too busy demanding him to ask, no _demand, _for more. He didn't care how it happened; he just wanted something inside of himself as soon as possible. He whined low in his throat and tried to rock his hips back, an invite to the Germanic nation to continue... And if he wouldn't take it... He turned a desperate look towards England. He wouldn't accept of course, but Alfred needed it...

Arthur stood in shock at the sound that came out of Alfred's mouth. He watched in amazement as Gilbert fondled that little hair on his charge's head. Arthur knew he shouldn't... but he wanted to. Bloody hell, he had always wanted to. Arthur found his body moving of its own accord... cupping Alfred's cheeks bring his mouth to the other's. He wanted to have those sounds for himself, this taste...

Prussia smirked, worked like a charm. He continued twirling his favorite little cowlick watching England kiss the daylights out of his... well his former colony. His other hand moved beginning to unbutton Alfred's shirt. Once Arthur realized fully what he could have this shirt was going to be torn apart. And Gilbert already saw what the boy did over a shirt. Nah he'd just tuck it back around the bindings for an extra precaution. Once the shirt was shoved aside Gilbert let his hand wander from the hair moving to caress now open skin. He heard the sound of pants being undone. Apparently England was catching on fast. Prussia figured he better move quickly or get left out.

Alfred was in a state of agonized bliss as he twisted and arched to increase friction and contact with the male violating him with just a simple caress on that lock of hair. His eyes closed as he whimpered with need, his lips parted to flash white teeth and pink tongue. He felt someone kiss him and he responded eagerly, moaning as the man practically ate him alive. So good...

He knew that both of them were with him, Gilbert was behind him and hadn't moved. That meant that England had kissed him. He didn't care though. So long as there was something inside him by the end of this, he'd be happy. A hand reached from behind him to remove the shirt and Alfred mewled encouragingly. He wanted to be touched so bad... He couldn't stand it! A hand appeared from in front of him and worked on his pants, removing them to reveal his arousal to the two nations that had him under their control. He wondered what they were going to do though. He was on his knees, ass upwards, and his hands were tied behind him. Not an easy position, and made slightly painful by the fact his head was held elevated by England and Prussia so that he could offer a better angle.

Arthur's tongue swept through Alfred's mouth. So sweet, so naive. Sucking on the other blond's lower lip one of his hands moved to get rid of clothing. Alfred's pants, his own shirt... his pants, anything that he could unfasten with one hand was undone. England lowered his colony's head again breaking the kiss. He watched gaze lidded as Gilbert moved to finish removing Alfred's pants. His own hands were ridding himself of clothing, it was too hot in here, the clothing to tight.

Gilbert nipped at the blond's neck quickly taking the weight as Arthur let go. He pulled down on the pants stopping him from his final goal. His hand came back around, fingers wriggling in Alfred's face. The kid should know the drill by now. Besides, they needed to put on a show for big brother~

Alfred was mindless with pleasure; running on whatever Prussia, Spain, and France had taught him in the short time he had been under them... and a hefty dose of instinct... He opened his mouth obediently, taking the fingers into his mouth; licking and sucking on them, and raking his teeth over them teasingly. He made sure that his head bobbed slightly, putting on a show as best as he could. His eyes were dark with desire, but underneath that they were empty, like he was only partly there... The part that recoiled at the thought of submitting to his tyrant had retreated, taking a major aspect of his personality with it as it did so.

Once the digits of the albino were slicked, Alfred pulled away with a lewd slurping sound. He licked his lips absently, having drooled slightly as he had worked the fingers slowly, and stared at Arthur with half-lidded eyes.

Arthur stared, what had they done to his colony? And why wasn't he caring? Fantasies passed through his mind of that mouth against his flesh, closing around him. He moaned before snapping out of it realizing he could have that now. Quickly Arthur moved back over kneeling in front of Alfred again. A hand moved into the other blond's hair as he kissed what was his. Always his. Obedient little Alfred. Arthur pulled back from the kiss and whispered a simple command, "Suck me off"

Prussia watched England with interest. He swore the guy was hornier than France sometimes... not including his own sex drive into this weird equation. He nibbled lightly against the flesh of Alfred's neck, his free hand moving to stroke the boy as his fingers were sucked. Upon release Prussia didn't waste time moving his slicked fingers to the other's entrance. He felt Arthur rejoin them allowing Gilbert to relinquish some of the weight to him. He smirked hearing Arthur's command and slid a finger into Alfred.

Alfred opened his mouth with a soft mewl of pleasure, the slicked digit a wonderful and familiar sensation as it penetrated him easily. He looked up at Arthur questioningly, his lips parted slightly as he panted for air. Something clicked in his head and he looked at the English nation's arousal, a red flush crossing his cheeks. He whimpered unsure, but widened his mouth obediently. Without the use of his hands, he couldn't move easily to take it in himself. Either he had to have England do that for him, or he would have to be untied. But there was always the chance that once his hands were free, he'd try to escape. He spasmed as his sweet spot was hit, a moan easing out of his throat smoothly.

Gilbert slipped another finger inside Alfred. It was a shame that the awesome him wasn't getting any attention. But Alfred was practically begging for it at this point. And sexually awkward Arthur for his younger charge would make a great story later. Prussia scissored his fingers, and to top it all off he'd be the one buried in this tight little ass again.

England let a superior smile rest on his lips as his colony obediently listened to him. He leaned back guiding Alfred's head to his vital regions. He wasn't about to let the other go, he had learned with past mistakes about letting a passive captive go. Once free they often found their spark again. Without warning Arthur thrust forward into Alfred's warm and waiting mouth.

Alfred mewled again as the second finger entered, arching into the intrusions as the Prussian widened him in preparation for the main event. He gasped as the thin digits located his sweet spot, moaning in pleasure. He squirmed against Prussia pleadingly with a whimper, hoping he would take the hint. Hey, his first time was a little rough... Why wouldn't he enjoy it?

He hesitated slightly as he was led to Arthur's arousal, unsure of how to continue. He blushed in embarrassment but slowly began to take it in. At least until Arthur thrust into his mouth, making him choke and tense in surprise. He tried to pull away, but sank down further. He gurgled out a cry of pain as he struggled, his throat being blocked by his empire's vital region. His arms jerked against the binds, trying to pull loose.

Prussia chuckled at the kid's eagerness. Well he could do him the honor by fucking him now. Gilbert curled his fingers again smirking, after all what was more humiliating than deep throating the one you wished the down fall of? He pulled out his fingers and lined himself up. One hand grabbed at the binds, "tsk tsk Alfred, just let us take care of everything," he teased before burying himself in the warm heat that was Alfred's ass.

Arthur was lost in his own pleasure, Alfred's own struggles turning him on even more. Half lidded eyes watched the younger blonde's head as he forced it to move up and down his length. Not even Gilbert's annoying voice got to him. He moaned showing as must restraint as possible at this point. For England though was very little, just enough to make sure he didn't just pound into his colony's mouth.

Alfred screamed around the intrusion in his mouth as he was invaded on both sides, the pain and oxygen deprivation bringing black spots to dance across his face. It was horrible. This agony and helplessness of being used for pleasure and being dependent on another to receive it. He blinked back tears as he kept his eyes from meeting England's. As much as he hated this, it was the most pleasurable thing he had felt so far. To be so utterly humiliated... He hated it, but his body loved it...

He felt the hands upon his body, the Brit forcing his head up and down over the shaft as he moaned and gurgled his distress. And the Prussian holding his hips in place to more easily gain access to his bare rear end. The contact made his skin crawl. He couldn't let himself cry. If he did it would be those sobbing whole-body affairs that would deprive him of what little air he could get. But that didn't stop his eyes from glittering or his nose from running.

Alfred suddenly arched his back awkwardly as pleasure shot through him, the Prussian grazing his sweet spot lightly. He mewled around the intrusion in his mouth as he came so close to finishing. He twitched and spasmed as he prepared to fall off the edge, uncaring that he would be covered in his own seed from being fucked and sodomized by people he had once trusted. Even if he had only known Prussia for a short while, he had trusted the silver-haired man. And to be stabbed in the back like that hurt. It hurt worse than finding out for certain that England was only interested in what he could get from his colonies... Never what was best for them.

_Arthur... Gilbert..._

* * *

Remember- reviews make writers happy and give them more inspiration to write (or in this case update)


	9. In which the truth is realized

Another update... I'm taking way to long with the amount of material I have.

Enjoy, review, and demand that I update faster.

And do remember characters, and the Revolutionary War to not belong to us. We're just writing this story, just borrowing things to entertain us all.

* * *

Alfred opened his mouth with a soft mewl of pleasure, the slicked digit a wonderful and familiar sensation as it penetrated him easily. He looked up at Arthur questioningly, his lips parted slightly as he panted for air. Something clicked in his head and he looked at the English nation's arousal, a red flush crossing his cheeks. He whimpered unsure, but widened his mouth obediently. Without the use of his hands, he couldn't move easily to take it in himself. Either he had to have England do that for him, or he would have to be untied. But there was always the chance that once his hands were free, he'd try to escape. He spasm-ed as his sweet spot was hit, a moan easing out of his throat smoothly.

Gilbert slipped another finger inside Alfred. It was a shame that the awesome him wasn't getting any attention. But Alfred was practically begging for it at this point. And sexually awkward Arthur for his younger charge would make a great story later. Prussia scissored his fingers, and to top it all off he'd be the one buried in this tight little ass again.

England let a superior smile rest on his lips as his colony obediently listened to him. He leaned back guiding Alfred's head to his vital regions. He wasn't about to let the other go, he had learned with past mistakes about letting a passive captive go. Once free they often found their spark again. Without warning Arthur thrust forward into Alfred's warm and waiting mouth.

Alfred mewled again as the second finger entered, arching into the intrusions as the Prussian widened him in preparation for the main event. He gasped as the thin digits located his sweet spot, moaning in pleasure. He squirmed against Prussia pleadingly with a whimper, hoping he would take the hint. Hey, his first time was a little rough... Why wouldn't he enjoy it?

He hesitated slightly as he was led to Arthur's arousal, unsure of how to continue. He blushed in embarrassment but slowly began to take it in. At least until Arthur thrust into his mouth, making him choke and tense in surprise. He tried to pull away, but sank down further. He gurgled out a cry of pain as he struggled, his throat being blocked by his empire's vital region. His arms jerked against the binds, trying to pull loose.

Prussia chuckled at the kid's eagerness. Well he could do him the honor by fucking him now. Gilbert curled his fingers again smirking, after all what was more humiliating than deep throating the one you wished the down fall of? He pulled out his fingers and lined himself up. One hand grabbed at the binds, "tsk tsk Alfred, just let us take care of everything," he teased before burying himself in the warm heat that was Alfred's ass.

Arthur was lost in his own pleasure, Alfred's own struggles turning him on even more. Half lidded eyes watched the younger blond's head as he forced it to move up and down his length. Not even Gilbert's annoying voice got to him. He moaned showing as must restraint as possible at this point. Which, in his case was very little, just enough to make sure he didn't just pound into his colony's mouth.

Alfred screamed around the intrusion in his mouth as he was invaded on both sides, the pain and oxygen deprivation bringing black spots to dance across his face. It was horrible. This agony and helplessness of being used for pleasure and being dependent on another to receive it. He blinked back tears as he kept his eyes from meeting England's. As much as he hated this, it was the most pleasurable thing he had felt so far. To be so utterly humiliated... He hated it, but his body loved it...

He felt the hands upon his body, the Brit forcing his head up and down over the shaft as he moaned and gurgled his distress. And the Prussian holding his hips in place to more easily gain access to his bare rear end. The contact made his skin crawl. He couldn't let himself cry. If he did it would be those sobbing whole-body affairs that would deprive him of what little air he could get. But that didn't stop his eyes from glittering or his nose from running.

Alfred suddenly arched his back awkwardly as pleasure shot through him, the Prussian grazing his sweet spot lightly. He mewled around the intrusion in his mouth as he came so close to finishing. He twitched and spasmed as he prepared to fall off the edge, uncaring that he would be covered in his own seed from being fucked and sodomized by people he had once trusted. Even if he had only known Prussia for a short while, he had trusted the silver-haired man. And to be stabbed in the back like that hurt. It hurt worse than finding out for certain that England was only interested in what he could get from his colonies...

It didn't take much more before Arthur was releasing into Alferd's mouth. The euphoria causing him to lose all control and full out fuck the younger male's mouth. Once finished he let go of Alfred's head and watched as he was forced to hit the floor. A strange clash of after sex high, realization, and fear crossed his face. He just... with Alfred. Arthur fell back himself. His charge, little Alfred and he just..

To be with Alfred had always been his highlight. Of course he had wanted sex from the boy before, but it had been his job to protect the boy. And in return Alfred had been the one he could be around without any expectations. England watched as Prussia fucked what was England's. Perhaps this would teach him why he belonged under England. Why he just wasn't ready... would never be ready... for the world they lived in.

Prussia smirked hearing the scream. He pulled back and thrust again, one hand still holding Alfred's hips steady, the other still holding the bonds. He leaned low to watch as the colony was forced to take England's length against his will. "This is why you must never lose" he whispered to Alfred knowing Arthur couldn't hear them. Sure enough a second later Arthur released into Alfred's mouth. Soon as England pulled out Prussia turned the kid's head towards him. His tongue plunged into the unsuspecting mouth as both their heads hit the floor. Damn he hadn't expected to be dropped like that.

Alfred choked as Arthur released, the white salty liquid choking him and spilling from the corners of his mouth as he swallowed desperately in an attempt to get air to breathe. It was made worse by the fact his once caretaker was doing this to him. Further proof that what Alfred had claimed. He glanced at Prussia with dulled eyes as the male spoke, the light faded to a pale spark.

He cried out against the Prussian's invasive mouth as his head was released and dropped onto the ground. His vision swam and he moaned lowly as he released, his muscles clenching around Prussia within him. Once he finished he realized he was shaking. A strange sound filled the air, and he realized it came from himself. He could feel the trails of liquid pouring from his eyes. But to his shame... he could not get rid of them. Prussia and England could see him crying like a stupid colony. He hated this. This was a taste of what life would be like for him if he lost. He made and oath to himself one final time... that this was a revolution and not a mere rebellion.

Prussia moaned in pleasure despite the throbbing of his head. He felt the blond clench around him and he snapped his hips forward one last time before following the other two's example. He collapsed on the younger male under him before withdrawing. He shifted himself so less weight was on Alfred but didn't move to get completely off him.

England watched torn as the Prussia finished fucking his colony. Then he heard it, sobs. Alfred was crying. The empire in him smirked, the young ones broke the easiest. The caretaker, the one who raised the colony cried out as well. He quickly tided himself up so that Alfred wouldn't think he was coming back for more and shoved Gilbert away. He glared at the silver haired male rolled but pulled Alfred with him. Still he knelt whipping at the tears. "Shh, as long as you listen nothing like this will ever have to happen again."

Gilbert was careful pulling Alfred to him. He made sure his hands remained on the binds, once the colony's hands were free... well he might not be the first thing punched but really he was just to awesome to be bruised like that. No he'd just have to keep holding on until Arthur felt it safe to leave the two of them alone.

Alfred didn't move as Prussia lay on top of him. He was more intent on stopping that shameful liquid spilling across his cheeks. But they just kept coming as he heaved with heartbroken sobs. Alfred turned his face away from the British empire as he touched the tear stained face and swallowed again, ignoring the bitter salty taste in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he croaked out three words, his voice made harsh and cracked from pain and from being forced to deep-throat that thing, "I hate you..."

He could feel Prussia holding on to him. Hands were at his wrists, holding to the ropes holding him in a state of submission. But he didn't understand. Why hold someone like that. It was a transport kind of thing. Unless you were going to let them go at some point. But that would mean... He was glad his eyes were closed as they lit up in understanding. Gilbert was playing both sides. But his true allegiance lay with Alfred.

He was so getting shot in the foot for this once they were finished. Alfred wasn't normally a vindictive child, but having to face such humiliation when he didn't have to? Yeah. That did not make for a very forgiving Alfred.

Arthur pulled back his hand. He was hurt, not physically like Alfred but... England sighed. "I understand," He simply said tempted to add that he should get in line. A glance was spared to Prussia before the order was given, "Get him cleaned up and presentable. He is going to be used to help hunt down the rest of the bloody rebels." Holding himself as passive as possible he turned and left them. Arthur couldn't look at Gilbert as he lay there smirking holding the tear stained boy Arthur loved.

Prussia was glad he usually wore a smirk on his face as England looked at him. So Alfred hated the bastard, the British Empire asked for it. Gilbert didn't hate the guy, shoot he had arguments with everyone. He chuckled lowly though watching the blond leave. "Do I get any loving words?" he crackled sitting up bringing Alfred with him. Now to do what Arthur suggested and clean up the boy before hightailing it out of there. Okay after they got what the British orders were going to be.

Alfred watched Arthur leave with slitted eyes. He would never forgive him for this. He had not known that his empire had wanted him in such a way before this, but now that he did... He could never trust Arthur again. He would love him for caring for him in his childhood, but he could never trust someone who could do that to him as soon as he turned his back. He had finally managed to get his tears back under control. But not his breathing. He hiccuped miserably as he leaned back against Prussia.

"You are a jackass," he croaked softly to gilbert, sending a semi-amused, semi-pissed glance at him. "And once we get out of here I'm going to show you just how pissed I am with you. Unless you want to hang around some more and play turncoat."

Prussia dropped his head onto the other's shoulder smirking. "You are just figuring this out?" he asked enjoying his title. "Though I'm surprised you have oh so little faith in me. Like I'd pick you to be my student then turn around and just toss you out" he tsked before removing his head from Alfred's shoulder. Carefully he moved the shirt back onto the blonde's shoulders before tidying himself thus letting go of the bindings.

He crawled in front of Alfred once finished and grinned at him. "I like this sight. You look good with mused hair and your pants about your ankles" he said taking advantage of the situation while he could.  
Fifteen min huh? Maybe they could scare another human shitless? He glanced back at Alfred, "Well I do look good in red, not as great as my blue but" he shrugged, "awesomeness always looks good"

"I don't take time to hash out who's who," Alfred replied testily. He swallowed again, licking his lips idly in an attempt to get rid of the white liquid quickly drying on them, "You're my friend or my enemy. And at the time you were enemy. I don't exactly appreciate being knocked out and left in the dark you know..."

"Fuck you jackass," he growled out in response to his current appearance, rolling his eyes in annoyance. It wasn't his decision to look like this. And his arse hurt from how rough Prussia had been. He understood that it had to look authentic but still. He shifted as he felt a trickle leak from his still stretched hole. He had a feeling that good meant that he looked like he had just been fucked six waysto Sunday.

"Yeah yeah," He rolled his eyes impatiently, already used to his teacher's arrogance, "Hurry up and make your bloody decision so we can get out of here. My arse hurts like hell and I am still covered in body fluids from LAST TIME!"

Prussia shrugged, "You should work on that. Or at least note that Awesomeness should never be messed with" he said before leaning in and helping Alfred 'clean his lips,' anything to get the kid to shut up about being left in the dark. It wasn't his fault Alfred wasn't nearly as awesome as him. He smirked as he pulled back "Careful with your words Alfred, you pointed out you're already covered in fluids. I wouldn't mind getting some more on you if you really want to fuck again" he teased. Still he reached around pulling out the knot that held Alfred's hands at bay.

"Oh and shut the hell up unless you want Arthur to come back down. I am not facing his wrath. You're kinda awesome kid but I am not letting him do to me what he did to Spain" with that said Gilbert stood. He really should just tell Alfred to run about the streets looking like that.

"I'll do so," he growled, squirming as Prussia aided him in cleaning his face. He tried not to bite Gilbert, but the guy was seriously making it hard to keep his cool. He glared at the Prussian, his brow twitching in aggravation as he was teased. It was seriously not funny. "Keep it in your pants won't you? We are kind of behind enemy lines here..."

"What did he do to Spain?" He asked, rubbing his freed wrists as Gilbert stood. He shook his head as he staggered upright. He winced at the pain from damaged muscles, but pulled his pants up. He tied his belt tightly and stood there shifting awkwardly as he folded his arms. Man it hurt being the loser. But there was no way he'd do that to do any one. That kind of Humiliation was cruel.

Gilbert decided to take this time to walk about the room. This was obviously not England's place. He felt just a bit sorry for the family that would return to live there later, if at all. First off they were forced to house soldiers; second off those soldiers included Arthur. Prussia looked back at he was told to keep it in his pants. He just grinned, "I didn't see you objecting any of the other times, and technically you're behind enemy lines" he said, waiting for Alfred to tell him when someone was nearby. It was disconcerting not to feel anything from the people around you but one grew use to it. At least he could identify where England, and this brat were. "You don't wish to know kid, let's keep you somewhat clean" he said picking at some of the stuff about the home.

"Yeah," Alfred said, rolling his eyes, "But we didn't have to worry about stuff like this when we did it. Hello, we are kind of in a Tory's house. England is upstairs, and the Tory is going to be listening at the door in a few minutes." Alfred recognized the house, despite never setting foot in it. He knew where it was and who owned it. And exactly where England was. But what had his attention wasn't on the first floor. He knew England liked to keep explosives nearby... He grinned maliciously.

"Hey Gilbert... There's bound to be some kegs of gunpowder downstairs," He said off-handedly, "Want to send England a message?"

Gilbert snorted in response, heading to the stairs. "Thought you would want to question the Tory kid" he replied setting a hand on the rail. He planned to talk to the depressed one upstairs. After all he wouldn't be the awesome Prussia if he didn't rub Arthur's upstart into his face. Oh what joy it was going to be to point out to him that his colony hated him. Prussia looked back again, grinning, and nodded in response. "Give me ten minutes kid. That should be more than enough time," he liked the way Alfred thought. At least he seemed forgiven for tricking earlier. Then again he knew he held grudges for quite some time so why wouldn't Alfred?

"Hey, You're the teacher here~" Alfred chirped, playing the innocent, ingenuous teen, "You call the shots~ I'll just sit here trying to figure stuff out~" He nodded as Prussia left, though he followed a fair distance away to listen to what they said. He loved hearing stuff. Especially when people didn't know he was listening. Prussia may not care, but he wanted to know what they were talking about. That and he had to make sure Prussia had enough time to bail when Alfred set the explosives off~

Prussia had to stop himself from laughing at the colony's chirp. The kid was finally getting it right. Then again he was sure the kid was just toying with him again, he had arrogance on him. Not that Gilbert minded, that was one of the reasons he chose the kid as his student. He made care to make noise as he headed up the stairs to find the sulking England.

"Hey eyebrows" he drawled leaning in the doorway to the bedroom, "You need to tell the awesome me where I'll be going." He shrugged as if he didn't really care. Really he wanted to avoid Germanic troops as much as possible while being able to give the greatest damage.

England looked away from the window he had been staring out of. The world didn't look any different than it had an hour ago yet... Arthur sighed, "You'll know when your sent there Prussia. The troops are not even Prussian so I do not see why you are concerning yourself." Alright that was a lie, he knew why Prussia was stepping in personally, he was rather protective of the Germanic nations, and the young Germany. A unification.

Prussia pushed off the door walking farther into the room. His voice dropping and his smirk growing. His response didn't carry beyond the door but the thud from him hitting the floor as Arthur hit him did. Gilbert laughed from his spot looking up at the fuming Empire. "That's right. Hey at least you can hold it near and dear to your heart that your colony hates you~" he teased.

The expected blow never came from Arthur who just turned and looked out the window again. "France, Spain, and yourself? You have just as much of a problem with Francis as I do. And Spain you do not deal with often Prussia," he said simply wanting to know more of why and how Gilbert ended up with his charge. He glanced back at the Germanic nation who didn't seem keen on answering. "Feeling bad for betraying him?" he asked, "It's not the first person you have changed sides on, nor would it be mine."

"Yeah we're all just dirty" Prussia agreed as he stood up, "Nah, it's just that I don't feel like explaining myself to you. As you said the troops aren't mine. They're Hessian." He slowly moved over to the desk that was across the room from England. There were some papers on it. Something there had to be useful. His attention turned back to England as something was muttered loud enough for him to catch and laugh. "Aw don't let the kid catch you saying that eyebrows"

Remember- reviews make writers happy and give them more inspiration to write (or in this case update)


	10. In which things go up in the air

Another update... I'm taking way to long with the amount of material I have.

Enjoy, review, and demand that I update faster.

And do remember characters, and the Revolutionary War to not belong to us. We're just writing this story, just borrowing things to entertain us all.

* * *

Alfred made sure he was next to the door rather than right behind it. Wouldn't want to get caught so easily. Instead he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, listening to the faintly muffled words. He didn't get some of what was being said, and the walls were too thick to hear clearly. But when he heard Prussia mention his comment... He peered into the room as carefully as possible. He wasn't surprised that England just turned away. Like it didn't even affect him... But it hurt. His chest ached at yet another reminder of his position.

He pulled back, placing a hand upon his aching heart, and moved to go downstairs. That's when he remembered the Tory. His eyes widened as he stood face-to-face with the startled red-back. The Tory opened his mouth to alert someone, but Alfred was quicker. He hauled back and slugged the man hard enough to shatter the man's nose and knock the poor guy into instant unconsciousness. The man sank to the floor with a loud thud, and Alfred almost cursed.

There went his stealth. Hopefully Prussia got what he needed cause things were about to get out of hand. Alfred flew down the stairs and into the cellar where the gunpowder was kept. He moved quickly, breaking and toppling over the large barrels. The dust flew into the air and coated him in black. He grabbed a small barrel and tore off the cross-straps on his coat, using them for a fuse, as he ran to the ground floor. His face was split into a psychotic grin as he looked for a way to create a flame. THe first place he thought was the kitchen. And luckily it was some sort of meal time... The cooking fire was roaring.  
England's next comment was interrupted by a thud in the hallway. Confused he turned back around to see Prussia leaning against his desk on the far side of the room. "Did you hear..." he began looking at the other with confusion. Obviously he wasn't keeping anything to important out. Not that he had to worry with Prussia, the man betrayed the colony already. If there was one thing Arthur knew about his charge was that the boy had a one track mind. Then again Arthur had believed he raised the boy to identify the French as the enemy and he had gone running to Francis.

"Hear what?" Gilbert replied freezing as Arthur turned to him. His right hand stayed behind his back fingers skimming the page he had been about to pick up. Verdamnt what was Alfred doing? The boy could disappear into woods like a ghost but when it came to a house he made more noise than hounds on a hunt. "Your brows sensing something?" he teased hoping the other would turn so he could grab these stupid sheets and get his ass out of there.

Arthur snorted at Gilbert walking over to the door. He knew he heard something. He was surprised to see one of his men... or at least someone dressed in a red coat obviously enough the man wasn't a fully trained soldier, knocked out on the floor. His eyes narrowed and England turned back to look into the room. At Prussia. Who was stuffing the documents on England's desk into his coat. "You playing me the fool Prussia?"

"Nayh, just making sure you'll be paying me back for the debt you owe me" Prussia replied cheekly joining the other at the door. He smirked ready to bolt any second, but tried to give off his usual lax arrogant air. It was hard to though when the British Empire was glaring at you like that. "Come on I'll show you that the kid is all tied up safe and sound so you can stop looking at me as if I'll be joining him in the basement"

England all but chocked at the mention of Alfred being put into the basement. He already doubted Prussia's involvement thanks to the documents, which he wanted back. But also thinking back it was Prussia who tied the rebellious colony up, got him to comply earlier... was left alone with him... then put him in the basement... with the explosives. Arthur growled slugging Gilbert hard in the gut before going down the stairs himself.

He had to make sure the colony was successfully under his control again.

"Schiesse!" Alfred reared back as he nearly collided with the green-eyed Englishman in a very cartoon-esque fashion. He had no idea what that word was, but it seemed fairly appropriate to use at this point in time. He had expected to see Prussia, not England. But that was good too. He grinned toothily at his enemy, holding up the small barrel. He felt it stretch wider as he held up the small flame he had kept protected in his slightly burnt hand, "Payback time Britannia..."

"And I think it's a bit of a blast~" He purred as he tossed the flaming barrel down towards the cellar and booked it for the door. Hopefully England wouldn't do something like trip him up. But hey~ He had a head start. That meant he was Scot free! Awesome!

Arthur stared as what seemed to be his past rushing to catch up with him. The blond boy he thought he knew, roaring about in German, covered in spots of black powder... his eyes widened as Alfred spoke. Payback. That's all this was for the others, payback against him. "Alfred don-" he started but it was too late. The barrel was lit. He growled and turned booking it after his ex-colony. Stupid stupid idiot.

Prussia stood recovering from the blow to his middle. Well Arthur hadn't lost any power yet. The British Empire was still swinging strong. He looked out onto the landing peering down the stairs. "Can't see a thing" he mumbled to himself before hearing yells. In his tongue. He blinked then remembered. Alfred, gunpowder, lighting. "Hurensohn," he growled his eyes flickering back into the room. Then Gilbert grinned... well the place was going up...

Quickly not wanting to get caught in the blast Prussia grabbed the chair from the desk tossing it through the window. He grabbed whatever was left on the desk in case he forgot something earlier in his failed attempt to be discrete and jumped out the window. Prussia hit the ground and rolled attempting to absorb some of the shock. Deciding he hadn't actually broken anything that he couldn't move with he continued booking it out of there.

Alfred laughed as he ran, his powder-stained coat hanging off of his shoulders and billowing out behind him. England didn't understand his love of his lands. Lands he once roamed freely before the strangers on giant ships split his family apart. The one with his face to the north and the dark-skinned ones to the south. He wanted to be free again. And to travel easily. Not be bound to his little plots of land while England hoarded the treasures of his home. He could hear his oppressor following him. But he didn't care.

The powder went off. The shock of the explosion ripped through the air, knocking the fleeing men down. A brief moment of realization hit. Guilt at forgetting the now-dead Tory in the house. But he shoved it away. The man was an enemy, even if he was a citizen... Alfred scampered away, on all fours and rising to two once he built up enough momentum. He had to get away from Arthur and meet up with Gilbert. He launched himself into the air, catching a low-hanging branch, and pulled himself up. He glanced back at Arthur with a sad... and Disappointed expression. And turned away, moving through the trees like a squirrel or a ghost. Reverting to childhood actions to get away from those that he feared would hurt him...

England fell forward with the force of the explosion. He winced not wanting to look back at the burning carnage of the home. Arthur picked up his head to see Alfred scampering away. His heart seized up, and he wanted to yell at him to come back. Gritting his teeth he also stood moving away, wanting to talk to Alfred. Wanting to know why, why now did he have to go and do this. Let him know all the actions brought down upon him were because of his ignorant actions.

"Alfred," Arthur whispered as the boy disappeared from his sight. Who knew the next time he'd see his colony? If he'd see his colony. England watched the woods for a second longer before turning back to the destruction that was left.

Gilbert laughed as he heard the explosion, felt the heat against his back. He always knew Arthur to be slightly crazy, but that much powder and explosives in his house? Shit, his colony was just as batty as him for setting it off. Prussia rolled over onto his back still laughing at the sight. In the distance off to his right he could make out two figures. He quieted watching. One fled, the other standing there a bit lost, mostly betrayed. Gilbert titled his head back up to the sky, and decided he should follow that running figure.

Alfred stopped after a while, sending out feelers to sense for the Prussian. It wasn't hard to feel the void that Gilbert left in his senses. Nor was it difficult to feel the weird sensation of Arthur whose aura was there, but not. He ignored Arthur's aura and headed for the one that felt like Prussia. He was still grinning as he moved through the trees, covered in ash and gunpowder.

He saw the silver hair and smirked. He didn't bother to yell as he dropped down from his perch, and on top of Gilbert like a sack of potatoes. It served the guy right if he got his head bashed. See how he'd like it!

Gilbert had just reached the woods, without Arthur hunting him down and gutting him. For which he was rather proud. England might have a soft spot for their colony, soon to be former, but as far as Prussia went... eh not so much. They used each other when the time was right that was it. And his little exhibitionist move fucking dear little Alfred in front of him then running off with the kid might set him over the edge.

Thinking of his protégé where ha- the thought was interrupted by a bunch of kilos just falling on him. And Prussia went down for the second time that day. He winced and cursed as his face hit the ground. "Hosenscheisser," he snarled checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Gilbert looked over his shoulder at what exactly had hit him then laughed, "Revenge kid? Because that's hell of a way to tell someone thanks for not really betraying me~"

Alfred laughed loudly; pleased his little stunts had actually gone off without a hitch. Two in one day? It was just plain... Awesome! He wasn't sure what that word meant, but he was pretty sure it was a curse. He smiled innocently at Gilbert. It was broken by the obviously mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"And that's how you get the drop on a guy Gilbert~" he chirped, giving him thumbs up and a wide falsely innocent grin, "That was for earlier when you mashed me into the ground like a potato. That really hurt you know~ I had to show you what it felt like? It's just a shame I'm bigger than a short guy like you..."

Gilbert was partially pleased that his student could jump back so quickly. Especially after all the activities that would leave a normal person, or nation, deciding to crawl into bed. Or at least have a limp. That was probably the part that got Prussia, he enjoyed leaving the telltale mark of having thoroughly fucked someone on that someone. But after that drop, well obviously Alfred was just fine.

"That was a teaching lesson~" Prussia replied being cheeky in return as he rolled over to sit. He looked up at the blond beaming down at him and stuck out his tongue, "Taller ones are easier to shoot" he replied crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was not going to pout, no way no how.

Alfred just smiled at the reply. Teaching. Right. He shifted, a flash of pain crossing his face before he could hide it, and caught the other part of Gilbert's comeback. He giggled, though he knew Prussia was right. He was a bit of a larger target. But he was smart about it. Covering himself in gunpowder was part of his plan to hide his bright colors. Blue coats, white pants and blond hair don't exactly scream easy to hide. And the cross on his chest was a big bulls eye saying "Shoot here moron". Not a great clothing choice...

"You Europeans have such weird battle tactics..." he said, smiling as he changed topics, "Your uniforms are so ... Flashy. I am not complaining though. A- England wears the same kind of cross strap. Makes it easy to hit the target. Especially since we are used to hunting our meals. And our targets are a lot smaller when it comes to food."

Of course, the reasoning for the Loud styles of the Europeans was because their method of war was to line up in ranks and use bright patterns to identify allies and enemies on the battlefield. Alfred's preference for guerrilla tactics came from growing up in an environment where the winner was the one who used smoke and mirrors and who wore the colors of the terrain.

Prussia grinned up at his student. "As if you'd know anything about honor," he said leaning back on his hands. "You use your hit and run, which will have to be how you do the most damage during this war. But there's no honor in it, no one will respect you for it. It shows you for the barbarian we think you are," he continued tilting his head father back to look up at the trees.

"Why else did you think we were so fascinated when you came to Europe? They wanted to see how the 'wild' was, we've been if you excuse the inaccuracy, 'tame' for quite a while. Long before any of these humans can remember" Gilbert closed his eyes before continuing, "As far as game goes. Great your boys can shoot rabbits, yours are larger than ours. DO they have the guts to shoot another man? They're civilians, it's one thing to say they will it's another to be face to face with another man and killing them"

Gilbert supposed they should be moving. It was getting rather late in the day. Alfred had blown up the home he had hoped to crash in that night, and no doubt that Arthur would have sent out men looking for them. Which reminded him, he had those papers still. Eh, he'd talk to the kid later about them and figure out what they were going to do.

"Barbarian? Heh. I was raised by redskins before England took me in. They fight different from you guys. i fight different from you guys too," Alfred shrugged, "Honor makes for dead men. Learned that fighting the Frenchies up north and down south. I'd rather be alive and thought less of than be dead and forgotten."

"Not all of them are civilians. We all did our part and learned to kill not too long ago. it's not as big an issue as you seem to think," Alfred quipped, rolling his eyes. He shook his head at the wild comment. As a child he had been wild as his untouched lands. But only a century or so later, he was forced to give it up for the Green-eyed man, "So we are going to sleep in a tree tonight?"

"And we had the crusades, honestly boy you're behind us. You've got a lot of catching up and proving to do. Right now I'm only helping you because I see potential for you to be nearly as awesome as me. Prove me wrong and I'll make sure you collapse so fast that even England will have second thoughts in taking you back" Prussia fell back on to his back again annoyed with his student. Sure the hiding stuff worked; shoot he still did it from time to time. It was a way to knock the rug out from under the enemy, or cut him off at his knees, or whatever the English called it. It still didn't excuse you from facing things like a man.

Besides shot was so much less accurate than a sword. The little round balls flew about anywhere, sure their clothing seemed to scream 'target here' but the chances of hitting with it? Slim when not marching in those lines Alfred was so opposed to. Gilbert raised his head looking at his student at the apparent change in topic again. "Probably kid. You blew up the bed I wanted to sleep in," he replied laying his head back down. Hands linked behind his head as he watched the tree tops above. How long could they stay there before Arthur found them?

"Well excuse me for only being a little less than two hundred years old," he apologized venomously. If his tone had been any more acerbic, he could have pealed paint. He wasn't ironic about it, he was angry. He hated being so young in comparison to the others.

He shivered slightly and folded his arms as a stray breeze blew, the acrid scent of burnt powder wafting along. He couldn't wait to get out of here and somewhere safer. Like a warm inn. Too bad they were technically in England's territory.

"Awesome. I haven't done that in ages~ I know exactly where my old tree shelter is~ I always repair it every spring so that it's there if I need it." Alfred scratched his cheek, "But it's a bit small to fit two people... We can sleep in shifts if you want~"

"Nah~ rather not. You have to do more to be excused by the awesome me," Prussia replied smirking at the tone of the other's voice. He felt better immediately knowing he had ticked Alfred off. Gilbert held up a hand as a demand for help up. Now that he'd been pissed, Alfred had been pissed, and they both thoroughly insulted each other they could move on.

Gilbert snorted about sleeping in shifts. Great watch duty. Watching over the kid none the less. He should have waited until morning to let Alfred Know he was still on his side. A full night sleep would have been accomplished that way. "Yeah sure whatever just help me up kid. You're the one that put me down here in the first place"

Alfred had the urge to toss Gilbert into a tree with the hand held out to him, but he restrained it. Instead he gripped the hand too tightly and Lifted Gilbert completely off the ground. He stood there for a second, wondering what to do. Then an Idea formed. Gilbert would cause problems, so they were going to take a more direct route to the shelter. He tossed the nation over his shoulder and sauntered over to a tree.

* * *

Remember- reviews make writers happy and give them more inspiration to write (or in this case update)


	11. In which we thank trees

Sorry this one is shorter... but still wonderful. I just felt like it was nice to cut off where it does.

Enjoy, review, and demand that I update faster.

And do remember characters, and the Revolutionary War to not belong to us. We're just writing this story, just borrowing things to entertain us all.

* * *

"You might want to hold on~" Alfred said cheerfully, As he grasped the sides and prepared to climb, "I haven't gone tree-hopping in a few decades. I might be a little rusty and I really don't think you would like you be dropped from oh say... ten or twenty feet off of the ground."

Gilbert smirked as Alfred reached to help him. The kid knew who was in charge, hi... The smirk changed to a frown quickly moving towards a glare as he was hoisted off the ground. "Put me on my feet kid" he growled not liking his height be horded over him like this. It went unnoticed it seemed as he was suddenly tossed over Alfred's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I- what?" Prussia shouted hating this idea. He didn't mind really climbing trees. He had done it more than one occasion. But this- carried like a damsel in distress and holding on for his life to... to a sticking colony was not what he had envisioned. "Next time I'm betraying you for real!" He shouted but doing as asked even though it put his face way to close to Alfred's ass.

Alfred snickered as he moved up the tree like a squirrel, not even seeming to notice the fact he was carrying at least a hundred and thirty extra pounds. THe look of astonishment and outrage was enough to make his petty revenge all the more sweet. He moved from treetop to treetop with all the grace and ease of his childhood... At least until he misjudged how low a branch was.

"Higi!" He made a strangled choking noise as his hair was caught in the tangled branches.

He wouldn't have minded so much if Nantucket hadn't been one of the ensnared locks. Since it was, he clung to the branch above him while his knees went weak. He trembled and struggled to free himself, entangling the threads even worse.

Prussia continued to glower at being carried, like a sack of potatoes! He didn't struggle though, that would probably lead to being dropped... and that would hurt. A little humiliation now was better than being carried around in front of others later. But the kid was so going to get it!

Gilbert's eyes light up in delight hearing a strangled cry. He lifted his head slightly, "Something wrong kid?" he teased while he tried to worm himself off Alfred's shoulder and onto the branch as well. Rather hard when you couldn't see where your feet were going and having no idea where safety was. What he could see though caused him to cackle, "Getting wood from wood now are we?" he laughed.

"F-ficken sie," Alfred whimpered, copying the Prussian's accent as he let the shorter man move away. Tears of pain were gathering in the corners of his eyes as he trembled helplessly. He didn't move his head, but the shifting he had to do to keep them both balanced was starting to make him tug his hair against the branch. It didn't help that the joke Gilbert had made was literally true. He was already half-hard from struggling, and his breathing was picking up the pace.

"Ah-I-I'm... S-s-stuhhh-stuck." He couldn't help the desperate moans that peppered his speech. He WAS however, able to keep from jerking his hips or grasping himself. If only just barely.

Gilbert practically slithered down Alfred's body happy when his feet met with the branch. He grinned patting the telltale sign of the kid's arousal. "Hm... should we take care of this or your hair in the branch first?" he asked his free hand grabbing onto the branch above to keep himself steady. Sex on a branch of a tree... dangerous... Gilbert looked down but it could be fun. No actual fucking could probably be done though. He pouted, oh well wasn't like he was up for another round anyway.

Alfred whimpered as he felt Gilbert's body pressing against him. He gasped when Gilbert grabbed the branch, the movement translating in a tugging against his hairs, and shuddered violently as his vitals were clutched. Not cool. Stupid sprig of hair making him feel like this. And the bloody teasing was making it worse. He shuddered as he gave into the urge to buck against the hand.

Only to meet air. He whined low in his throat, but the hands at his hair, moving and twisting and tugging gently... He could feel it creeping up on him even without being touched like he wanted. He panted breathlessly, writhing in place as he was slowly released from the tree holding him captive.

Gilbert lowered his hand once the last hair was free. The other still held onto the branch and he suddenly realized how unstable it was. "Uh... up. Up now and get me somewhere where my awesome is not in the possibility of getting hurt by something stupid," he said before grinning at Alfred. The hand moved forward grabbing the colony's vital regions again,

"I'll give you a little reward then~" he teased. Sure being aroused would probably make it harder to move but there was no way he was going to fight gravity. He was awesome but had learned better than to challenge that.

Alfred growled and picked Gilbert up again. There were some hedges near the tree. Perfect. Alfred grinned impishly as he held Gilbert like a blushing bride. He bent his knees and jumped off the branch.

"Yeehaw!" He crowed as he hit the bushes and rolled, making sure to avoid squishing his teacher. He came to a halt with Gilbert sprawled across his lap. Needless to say, Alfred didn't like to wait for things...

Gilbert didn't like being held again, shoot a sack of potatoes was better than this... next time something like this seemed possible he was so jumping on the other person's back. Prussia nodded making up his mind on that. He did not squeal, shout, or make any unawesome noises as Alfred jumped from the tree, not at all.

"Turning you over to that bastard," He growled pushing the other back. Still it was nice to be on ground. And he didn't have to wait for yet another round. Prussia leaned down kissing the other. "I don't think we're ever getting you clean kid," he chuckled already working on getting Alfred rid of his clothes.

Alfred didn't expect to be shoved backwards, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain. Not when All he wanted was to have the powerful nation slamming into

his body as hard as the Germanic male was able. He assisted as well as possible, unbuttoning his pants and those on Prussia. His youthful impatience showing in his frantic attempts to remove the clothing quickly and efficiently.

"Clean?" Alfred laughed childishly. He giggled as he looked up at Prussia. His expression was the expression of a young child unaware that sleeping with a person so far older than him was wrong."Why would you say that when you made me so dirty?"

Gilbert joined Alfred in laughing as he placed bite marks along the other's neck. "Sometimes it's fun to start with a fresh canvas kid," he said between kisses. Prussia pulled down the colony's pants as far as he could with the kid's shoes still on. Why did they wear clothes again? Gilbert kept forgetting.

Prussia gripped the younger's vital regions, "Even when the masterpiece is my own, it's more fun to start filling you with my seed. Not that I'm complaining that it's staining your legs," he crackled shoving his tongue into the blond's mouth before a retort could be made.

Alfred smiled, moaning as his skin was assaulted with pleasure. He wanted this so much... His eyes fluttered and his breath quickened, his hips bucking up to get friction. He mewled greedily as he was stripped again, kicking out his long legs to to help pull the pants out of the way. They stuck to his legs slightly from the dried liquid still clinging to his legs, but came down quickly.

He gasped as his vitals were gripped yet again. He rubbed against the hand holding them and whined, only slightly paying attention. It was lucky he wasn't planning on saying anything but shut up and kiss me, cause that's exactly what the silver-haired man did. He moaned into the invasive mouth, the pleasure making him quite happy to do anything the Prussian wanted.

Gilbert didn't bother slicking up his fingers as he reached around behind Alfred. He was just making sure the kid was still stretched out for him. Not that he shouldn't be, he had been fucked enough time in the past 24 hours that Prussia was hoping he'd be permanently ready for him. One finger quickly became two thrusting inside the youth. His mouth still assaulting Alfred's.

Alfred winced as the fingers slid in, but that was from the slightly painful friction. Those fingers were seriously magic because he couldn't stand to wait. He brought his hands up to stroke his teacher the way he had for France, trying to make him more impatient and get to the main event. He broke the kiss with a soft cry as his back arched in pleasure, those pale digits barely touching his pleasure-point.

"P-please!" he whimpered, looking up at Gilbert with wide blue eyes, "Please! I want you... Inside me..."

Gilbert laughed pulling out his fingers and spreading Alfred farther. He shouldn't have let the kid learn anything from France. "Everyone wants me inside them," he bragged pushing his tip inside. He was purposely driving the younger male mad. His own little revenge for being carried about like a sack of potatoes and then a woman.

After all he and the kid had done it... at least three times today? Though it was always a pity to ruin a roll like this... Prussia sighed before removing his hand from Alfred's vital regions and working on untangling the poor strands of hair.

He growled quietly at Gilbert's bragging, but didn't speak. Instead, his arched his back and straightened himself out. He forgot about the friction though. A sharp gasp and sudden stillness showed just how much pain it had invoked. His throat was closed against the sensation, but he ignored the pain. He blinked away the pain and looked up at Gilbert.

"Move!" his demand came out rather strangled, desperate and slightly pained, but there was no way he planned on stopping. Not now.

Gilbert laughed pushing himself fully inside. An involuntary moan tore it's self from his throat. He had to commend the kid for only gasping at the pain. Prussia was sure the action had hurt like hell. His hands moved to Alfred's hips to give himself better leverage. "Don't start attempting to command me," he replied pulling out and thrusting back in the younger male below him.

"G-gilbert... _Please_!" Alfred whined as Gilbert filled him further, the pain fighting with the pleasure. He was still hard, hungry for this, but he couldn't stop the tears of pain from forming. He choked out a cry as the smaller male pushed into him again, the motion rubbing the hard arousal inside him against his pleasure-spot. He reached up to hold onto that strong back and pulled himself flush against the Prussian, his lips molding against the lips above him.

Gilbert worked his lips against the younger male's before attempting to worm his tongue into the other's mouth. His hips jerked deeper inside Alfred before pulling out again groaning as he left the warmth. Quickly Prussia slammed back in before repeating the motion. Slow leaving, quick thrust back inside. Gott, Alfred felt so... heavenly right now.

Alfred squirmed and mewled against his teacher's lips, parting them to allow the fleshy invader to enter his mouth. He bucked up against Gilbert as he thrust deeper, his breath quickening as pleasure sent him to that place he had been to so often now. Soft cries of pleasure slipped past his lips and into Gilbert's mouth as he drew closer and closer.

The former colony parted from the kiss to cry out again, his seed spilling between them as he came. He shuddered and clamped around the arousal inside of him, mewling and clinging as he rode out his orgasm. He could never get over how amazing it felt to do that... He forgot how tiring it was though... His eyes started to close as he snuggled against Gilbert, forgetting that he too had to finish. His eyes closed as he fell asleep, also forgetting that they were in the middle of a forest and not safely tucked away in a shelter of some sort.

Gilbert eagerly swallowed Alfred's cries of pleasure purposely moving faster, harder, aiming for the spot that would make him see stars. He failed to notice how close the other one was to his climax and was surprised as the hot substance hit his flesh. Though Prussia was quickly distracted from that by the soon to be ex-colony's passage tightening around him. He gasped continuing to thrust quickly releasing from the added pressure around his vital regions.

He panted resting himself up on his elbows careful not to crush the younger male. Laughing slightly he looked up to ask Alfred how much farther they had to go. But the kid was asleep. Already. A mixture of annoyance and amusement passed over Gilbert and he promptly let himself fall down on top of Alfred pulling himself out of his ass. "You've got quite the stamina kid, only falling asleep now," he teased yawning himself knowing they couldn't stay there.

Alfred didn't hear his comment, but the feeling of something warm landing on him made him smile. He wrapped his arms around it and hugged it tightly to him, muttering something lowly to himself as he turned onto his side. The ground was hard, but he didn't care. He flung a leg over his teacher and curled up against him, completely out cold. If he was awake, he'd probably be embarrassed about using Prussia as a body pillow, but he wasn't.

Gilbert wriggled slightly as he was suddenly take captive by a sleeping Alfred. "Hey!" he yelled pushing slightly as the younger male's chest as they rolled. A leg was thrown over him, and he glared down at it but stopped struggling. With a small huff he allowed Alfred to curl up to him. "I better be a damn awesome pillow," he grumbled before succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

Remember- reviews make writers happy and give them more inspiration to write (or in this case update)


	12. In which we argue

Does two updates in one day make it better that the last one was shorter?

Enjoy, review, and demand that I update faster.

And do remember characters, and the Revolutionary War to not belong to us. We're just writing this story, just borrowing things to entertain us all.

* * *

Alfred rubbed his cheek against Gilbert as he woke slowly. A hum of contentment vibrated in his chest as he opened his eyes. His arm was pinned under something heavy and his legs were entwined with something. He yawned and opened his eyes, wondering where he was. A familiar coat was leaving an imprint on his cheek. With an apprehensive look on his face, he looked up at the face of his teacher. Hopefully he was still asleep...

Gilbert slept on his mouth open slightly. Unknowingly he had snuggled right back into Alfred as he slept. And if it wasn't for the ground absorbing it, left a small puddle of drool right next to the younger male's temple. Years of sleeping on the ground meant easy sleeping for him, years of training left it light. But the exhaustion from the day kept him from responding to the slight movement of the male he was wrapped with, beside who would dare hurt the awesome Prussia in his sleep?

A relieved sigh ghosted past Alfred lips. A glance at the sky told him just how early in the day it was. Dew had collected on their bodies and he shivered lightly as he realized just how underclothed they were. He groaned and pulled away, carefully reclaiming his pinned arm and disentangling their legs. He sat up next to his teacher, wondering what he should do. They were not too far from the tree-shelter, but they were dirty and so were their clothes. And England was still too close for safety. If he remembered the shelter, then Alfred might get captured again.

He shuddered in revulsion. Never again. England was a bastard who just wanted his body. A man who lusted after his young charge. Alfred felt his stomach churn. Arthur had taught him everything. He could have made Alfred do any of that stuff easily when he was a child. But now that he had rebelled... There was no way Arthur would hold back that desire. Not on someone who had betrayed him...

Gilbert blinked awake at Alfred moving. Grumbling he rolled over to sleep again. Despite being wet from the morning dew, cold from little clothing he was still tired. Prussia doubted anyone could sneak up on him, least of all English soldiers. He sighed starting to drift off again, though he remained aware of Alfred sitting there. Like a complete idiot, then again he was woken up to the true Arthur Kirkland just a few hours ago. Must be a bit shocking to the naive lad. Oh well, not his problem.

Alfred looked over at Gilbert, hearing him grumble. He moved to stand... And whimpered as the pain from last night caught up to him, sinking to the ground as agony lanced through his backside. He swallowed, saliva moistening his mouth, and grimaced. His eyes burned from crying. He balled his hands into fists, pressing one to his forehead and biting the other to keep his desire to scream and cry at bay. England. The man who raised him. England wanted to sleep with him. The child he had taken care of and raised... How long until he had come to Alfred and made him do that? Keeping him in the dark about such actions and never desiring to tell him. Alfred shivered in disgust.

"How long until he made me have sex with him?" he whispered sadly, crawling to a tree and dragging himself upright. He clung to the bark as he waited for his mind to beat back the agony. To the creek nearby to wash. Then back to Prussia. Any sign of England and he would flee.

"Idiot" Prussia said aloud uncaring about his volume. Hey the colony was the idiot who took it up the ass multiple times yesterday, from him. The kid really shouldn't be moving at all, much less crawling about in the brush just begging for something or rather someone to come check it out. Gott, the ground was getting more annoying to sleep on knowing Alfred was up and about. Already. He needed to fuck that kid harder next time and perhaps he'd get to sleep in.

Alfred heard something, jumping slightly with nerves. The jostling made him bite his lip to keep from crying out; instead sinking to the ground. He would get washed and soak in the stream. He would have visited some of the natives and gone to a lodge, but they had sided with the lobster backs. He clung to the tree and dragged himself upright, shivering as he realized his appearance. His dirty shirt was open and he was covered in dried semen. And his legs were bare, his pants lying in the clearing back there.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was already there. He stepped off of the bank and his eyes widened in shock. He whooped at the coldness, cut off by his head submerging in the water, and came up spitting and gasping for air. A bit bigger than a creek. But it felt good. He ducked under to get some mud and began running it over his skin to scrub the worst of the grime off. Then he got out to take off his wet shirt and hang it on a branch. It felt so good to clean off all of this muck.

Gilbert glared up at the sky beyond the trees that he could barely see. "Stop being so cheerful, I've got to actually teach the brat something today," he said before sitting up. Quickly he gathered his discarded clothing and put it on. He didn't care that he was muddy. A hand ran though his hair knocking twigs out of it before he proceeded to scratch his chest bits of dried cum falling off. He could just button his clothes and hide the sight until they got somewhere somewhat civilized.

"Can't believe he walked off," He grumbled grabbing Alfred's pants. It wasn't too hard to follow the direction the kid went. So help the blond if he caught him bent over in some small creek somewhere, Gilbert wanted compensation for being left so unawesomely alone this morning.

Alfred loved water, he loved to swim. Arthur had been so frightened before he learned of his charge's ability to swim. Apparently Europeans weren't so fond of water. Not that he cared, holding his breath as he splashed around in the water. Maybe he would try spearing some fish for breakfast. His stomach chose that moment to rumble, making him laugh as he surfaced. He still needed to clean himself off the rest of the way, but he was content to splash around a little longer. He hummed a soft lullaby as he lay in the shallows, light playing on the water beading on his skin. He was glittering in the light, his eyes closed as a soft smile quirked the corners of his lips. How he loved his land...

Gilbert spotted Alfred...laying there. Really? He left his awesome presence to go lay somewhere naked? Still thoroughly annoyed he walked over dropping Alfred's pants in the water next to him. Childish? Yes. Oh well. Gilbert then proceeded to walk off back the direction he had come. He could find the fucking road on his own. From there he'd make it to a town. Alfred better be praying that he was still dedicated to helping him, because this was so not an awesome morning, and really not how he had planned training his student.

Alfred pouted as he picked up his wet pants. That was mean. And where was Gilbert going? The nearest road wasn't for miles. And the nearest town was even further. He collected his stuff and followed after Gilbert, uncaring that he was walking in the nude. He was clean and that's all that counts. No more nasty white stuff sticking to his face and sticking to his clothes as it slides down his legs. Gilbert was so silly and strange...

Gilbert honestly forgot the last time he had been thoroughly lost. If ever. Not that he was minding at the moment, he knew the kid was following. If anything Alfred would stop him before he had to admit he was just walking a single direction. It...actually felt rather good at the moment. Made him homesick... and whatever you'd want to call the yearning for battle. He could really see why Arthur and Francis had fought over this land, the boy not so much, but the land that made him up. Oh yeah. Alfred had greater potential on his own though, not that Gilbert was ever going to say a thing.

Alfred smiled as he followed Gilbert. He could just ask for directions. That's what Arthur did when he needed to get places. But Gilbert just walked around like he owned the place. Alfred shook his head in amusement. This land wasn't his. It was Alfred's. He would learn that soon enough.

"Where are you going?" Alfred finally asked. He was still carrying his clothes in front of him, but he was almost dry now. His hair was the only moisture, dripping clear beads on his skin to roll down his youthful body. He smiled at Gilbert, completely oblivious to how he looked. Why should he notice? He never looked in mirrors or dressed fancy except for his uniforms, "Aren't you trying to get to town?"

Gilbert stopped, "Nooo, I'm trying get away from town. Of course I'm headed to a town!" he snapped crossing his arms. Gott, this was not awesome. He didn't even bother to look back at Alfred knowing the other was highly amused by this. Hell he was amused when others got lost on his lands, and he was training the kid to be awesome like him. Or close... no one could be awesome like him. "Get your ass up next to mine and point the right direction or you thinking you can depend on me to do everything for you? I am not your babysitter."

"You are heading too far west. Turn north about three clicks and you'll be heading the right direction," Alfred purred, leaning against Gilbert with a grin. How far he had fallen since he had first met the silver-haired man. From a shy virgin to a lascivious addict to the pleasures of sex. He couldn't believe he had never known about such things. Even being forced to submit had been an intense experience. His thoughts ran rampant as he thought about it. He smirked and moved to sand in front of Gilbert, "But I think I'd rather do something else right now~"

Gilbert couldn't suppress the shiver that ran though him as Alfred purred. Fuck, he was an awesome teacher. So he hadn't quite ever gotten around into making the boy's... boys into an army of men. But his man was, and Gott help him if they weren't going to beat the pathetic front Arthur was mounting. He reached up grabbing Alfred's chin pulling their faces even. His lips a mere centimeters from the younger male's. "Ooh~? And what might that be?" Prussia purred in response smirking. They'd work on getting to town once Alfred had a good limp again.

"Some fun~" Alfred chirped, kissing Gilbert on the lips before shaking off the hand and trailing light kisses down his face and neck. His fingers worked quickly, unbuttoning the albino's clothes and letting them fall to the ground. He loved looking at the way light played on the pale skin of his teacher. And he wanted to feel the hard length inside of him again. Wanted to feel the warm and soft earth of his homeland as he was fucked mercilessly. He moaned, pulling at Gilbert's breeches in an attempt to move faster.

Prussia chuckled at the eagerness of the nation to be. He happily helped shed his clothes and was rather thankful at the moment that Alfred had opted not to dress in the wet breeches from before. Those would have been a pain to peel off now. His head tilted slightly to give the blond better access to his neck. Quickly he dropped his pants flicking them off elsewhere in the wood. This time he was going to make sure Alfred got dirt in places he never expected, another thank you for this morning and the embarrassing carrying from yesterday.

Alfred whined as he shuddered in excitement. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Gilbert's hips, taking that thick length into his mouth without a second's hesitation. If there was anything he wanted, by god he would get it. And right now, he wanted Gilbert in him. And it if took doing this, then that's what he would do. He was already excited and he didn't want to waste time on this. The sooner Gilbert was excited, the sooner they could have sex. Right?

Gilbert gasped eyes flying open then immediately closing again. Yeah, the kid was a whole lot bolder. A hand rested on Alfred's shoulder the other grabbing at the golden locks twisting violently. Gilbert jerked his hips forward feeling himself quickly coming to a rise. This was a good way to apologize.

Alfred yelped at the sudden pain flaring in his scalp, and the obstruction stifling his cry. His teeth closed before he could control himself, biting down painfully for a moment. He was able to keep from drawing blood or doing worse, but he pulled back to glare up at Prussia.

"Do that again and I won't hold back," he growled. His hackles were raised, but he wasn't about to move in either direction until he saw Prussia's reaction. He may be the younger, but he wasn't going to just be some toy to fuck and toss away. Not until he got what he wanted. And he didn't care if he had to give them both a case of sexual frustration to get it.

Gilbert cursed shoving Alfred away as he bit down. He stepped back checking himself continuing to curse. That had not been what he expected at all. "What the hell kid? You're the one that went down like that!" he yelled rubbing the sore spot, "So you only allow fucking England in your mouth!" Soon as the words were out of his mouth Prussia knew he wasn't getting any now. But hey he was still ticked that Alfred started this than decided to try to take his awesome five meters off. He went to grab back his pants glaring daggers at the blond.

"What the hell does that ass have to do with anything?" Alfred snarled back, "You yanked on my hair damnit! Do you have any idea how much that hurts? It's like having your head smashed through a fucking wall!"

He swore a few more times before turning his back on Prussia and stalking off. The ass could find his own way to town. He would just have to do his best without the stuck up asshole. Russia had shown interest in his little rebellion. He would go to that guy and his queen. She seemed really nice. And she liked his eyes. He smiled lightly. She was really very pretty, even if she was kind of old...

Gilbert gaped for a second, he was not about to let that little prick walk off with the last word. Snarling he grabbed his shirt and coat taking off after Alfred. Without a word he jumped on him, one arm wrapping around the brat's throat, the other arm flying to where he knew the sensitive hairs to be. "You didn't bite him, didn't even try to fight back against him fucking your mouth," he growled in the blond's ear. The kid didn't understand pain if he thought a simple tug of the hair while in pleasure was painful. Hell he'd seen him throwing up from it because of the war on his land, and he still couldn't fucking take it?

"L-l-let g-go!" Alfred's knees went weak as the hairs were assaulted. He tried to struggle, but the actions were enough to stimulate him. He panted weakly, trying to resist as he sank to the ground on his hands and knees. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't fight the strange helplessness that those hairs induced. He didn't know how. His scalp was sensitive. And around Nantucket was doubly so. He was just lucky Prussia hadn't realised just how weak and helpless he was rendered. Though the weak little whines escaping his mouth should be enough of a clue. If only he could get Prussia to let go of them...

Prussia's rage simmered down as the future nation sank to his hands and knees. Slowly it changed into a lazy smirk. "Give me one reason. You've been disrespecting your awesome teacher," he whispered against Alfred's ear. He then nipped at the affronted ear. Why didn't more nations have this spot? ...or maybe they did and just the awesome him was the exception. Gilbert shifted so he was kneeling behind the blond shifting his hold so that it was pulling less, "You'll be in trouble if an enemy finds out about such a weakness heroic one," he teased licking around the shell of the ear.

"I-I-I..." he stuttered, trying to control himself. He couldn't let himself succumb to the desire to submit and let Prussia have his wicked way with the poor teen. He gasped as his ear was molested, keening in distress. He struggled frantically, but still mindful of his strength. He didn't want to shatter anything. He needed a healthy teacher. he paused. That's it, "I-I'll h-hit you f-f-full s-s-str-rength... B-break b-b-bone..."

Gilbert held on twisting the poor hairs as Alfred struggled. A slim arm wrapped and squeezed around his middle determined to keep his position. Immediately it clicked in his mind, this was another test for his student. Yeah! That's what it was. The sensitive hairs weren't going to go away anytime. "You will? You prepared to back that threat up?" he asked wrapping a leg around Alfred's pressing himself closer. He had little doubt that the kid would, but he wanted him to know he had to back up his threats, and promises. "Hurt your ally over an enemy?"

"Y-yes!" He panted. He was perfectly willing to back up his threat. But something was bugging him. Why did Gilbert keep talking about Arthur? It was getting annoying. He arched and twisted and thrashed about, trying to ignore the pleasure and desire coursing through him, "S-stop talking a-about that ass. I am not r-returning t-to him a-and I am not s-s-siding with him. I d-don't like m-my hair being y-yanked on okay?"

Gilbert quickly let go of Alfred's hairs wrapping both arms around his shoulders keeping himself pressed close. "It's another way to tick you off," he chuckled smirking against Alfred's shoulder blade, "I wasn't referring to just him, but if you want to think of it that way, I'm hungry," Prussia said changing topic mid thought. He figured he ticked off the younger male enough at this point and felt much better. Even if the lesson wasn't quite taught at this point.

"It's not that it makes me mad," he grunted, stutter dissolving as his hairs were released. He leveled a mild glare at Gilbert, "I have an extremely sensitive scalp. Yanking on it causes a lot of pain." It was how he would get punished sometimes. Rather than a switch or having his ears pulled, he would have a lock of hair yanked on. It was embarrassing and not something he'd admit. But true.

Gilbert shrugged not moving to get off the younger male. Instead he rubbed his vital regions against his backside, "Then you deserved the punishment. Being a jerk to your awesome teacher. Just because my hips jerked forward," Prussia rolled his eyes hoping the idiot realized the reason for his ire was over a miss understanding. So what if he had gripped the hair in pleasure? It was the kid's fault for going down like that. And damnit if he wasn't horny now. "You know, playing with it gives me another pleasant response," he teased flicking Nantucket.

"It wasn't that," Alfred growled, "You yanked on my hair. I don't like my hair being yanked on. It's like someone's trying to rip the skin off your head." He wanted to get up, but he was still aroused, and Prussia's sudden shift from angry to horny was a low trick. He whined as Nantucket was triggered, shuddering in response. He glared at Prussia halfheartedly, wishing he had thought to put his clothes on while he was throwing his fit. No use crying over spilled milk now... He sighed and relaxed. Might as well enjoy himself. At least until Prussia remembered that they had to get to town.

"Fine, no hair pulling on my part," Gilbert replied twirling the sensitive hair between his fingers. "But you have to finish what you started doing to make up for this morning got it?" the silver haired male teased realizing Alfred was calming down. Prussia shifted to get off the other fully believing the other would agree to the simple demand. He had been rather liking of the blow job.

"Got it..." Alfred sighed. He figured he might as well finish what he started. He looked up at Prussia warningly though. He really didn't want to have to deal with that kind of thing all of the time. He would give Prussia a blowjob and hopefully get something in return. Probably not, but at least he wouldn't get his hair pulled again.

Gilbert stood grinning. Sure his student was rather unwilling right about now, but he was listening. That and was going to finish what he started, which was an important lesson. Again he leaned over tracing the younger male's jaw. "That's good, I'll reward you. A blow job for a blow job" he breathed before kissing him.

Alfred hummed thankfully as he was kissed. Equal exchange... He let his eyes lower submissively and pulled away slowly. He kneeled down so that his head was at Prussia's waist and lifted his so-called five meters. He rolled his eyes, it wasn't that long. It didn't matter. He licked the tip once before taking it into his mouth slowly. He wanted to get this over with...

Gilbert moaned petting Alfred's head careful not to pull. He didn't want to stop this again. Gritting his teeth he tried to hold himself still and let Alfred explore on his own. "Ever tried this before kid?" he asked sucking the air in between his teeth. Damn for a big mouth he still felt good.

Alfred hummed a negative rather than speaking or shaking his head. Of course he hadn't. He hadn't even known what sex was before meeting Gilbert. He tried not to grimace at the weird taste and began to run his tongue along it, exploring it curiously.

Gilbert moaned gripping tighter on the kid's shoulders. Well then... this was going to be a surprise for the kid. "Suck," he ordered his voice dropping to just above a whisper, "D-don't be afraid to take all of it. Relax your throat" Gilbert half instructed half ordered. It was taking most of his focus not to thrust into that pretty mouth. It was no wonder England had enjoyed this so much.

He blinked, bottom lips quivering in desire to speak, but obeyed. He began to suck lightly, swallowing with a little nervousness too. He steeled himself. He could do this; he just had to take it slow and get himself used to it. He took a deep breath and began to ease down more until it started to hurt. Once it became too much he pulled back, repeating the process -and continuing to suck like he had been told- until he was able to swallow the whole thing with only minor difficulty.

* * *

Remember- reviews make writers happy and give them more inspiration to write (or in this case update)


End file.
